Rencarnations, Love and Demon Attacks
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: (Completed) SS,ET,MR(OC) The group are off to camp. There they learn more about their past lives and have to put on a play?, and Meling forgot something, what could it be?
1. prolouge

I don't own CCS! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been 2 months since the battle with Eriol. Syaoran and Eriol didn't leave Tomeda. In fact Melange also returned. Syaoran has never told Sakura how he felt and had even started to trust Eriol, nor does Eriol like kaho. Every thing was back to normal and there was nothing for the cardcaptors gang to do.  
  
Eriol had told Meling and Tomoyo that they had magic inside them and had taught them how to use it. He also told them that everyone's magic comes from one place. Sakura's from the stars; Syaoran from the moon; Eriol from the sun; Melange from living creatures; and Tomoyo from the planets.  
  
All of them had thought that their day of sneaking around, in the dead of night, was behind them. But they were wrong. Very wrong. There exist a menaced that used demons to do what ever he wanted. This person wanted the six pack of cards. The Clow Card (also known as Sakura cards), The Reed Cards, The Wolf Cards, The Raven Cards, The Music Cards and The Beast Cards. Eriol controlled the Reed Card and Sakura owned The Sakura Cards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is my first story so I hope you all like it. I would like it if you would please review. Thank you ^_^ 


	2. The Wolf Cards

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HOEEEE!" was heard from inside the Kinomoto's residence as a certain brown hair, green-eyed girl that skated away from the house. In other words; Sakura was late for class. She ran quickly into the classroom so she wouldn't be anymore late then she actually was. When she reached the classroom only a few students were inside. Tomoyo was one of them.  
  
" Morning Tomoyo" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Morning Sakura you're here early." Tomoyo relied.  
  
" Yeah, I bet Kero placed my clock an hour ahead of time so I wouldn't be late." Sakura replied.  
  
" Well at least that stuffed animal is good for some thing"  
  
" Morning Meling." Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.  
  
" Morning" Meling replied.  
  
"Hey! Where is Li" Tomoyo asked  
  
" Auntie called before we left and he told me to go ahead" Meling answered.  
  
" Really. I hope he doesn't have to return to Hong Kong." Tomoyo told her.  
  
" Yeah, he has been such a good friend and I'll hate to see him leave" Sakura said with a slight blush.  
  
" We all know you don't want to lose him, Sakura" Meling said with a smirk. Sakura turned red.  
  
" Who are you talking to about?" Eriol asked " Oh and Good Morning"  
  
"Good morning Eriol" The Girls relied.  
  
" Oh no one Eriol," Tomoyo answered  
  
"Oh, Where is my.." Eriol started " Oh Good Morning Rita, Chelsea, Naoko and Zachary,"  
  
"Morning" They replied.  
  
"Morning Sakura, Meling, Tomoyo and Satan." Syaoran said  
  
"Morning Syaoran" Sakura told him  
  
"Morning Li," Tomoyo told him  
  
"Morning Cuz" Meling replied  
  
" Morning My Cute Descendent." grinned Eriol  
  
" Don't call me that" Syaoran growled  
  
" So what did Auntie want to speak to you about?" Meling asked  
  
"We're Moving" Syaoran Shruged.  
  
"What!" Meling Shouted. Everyone looked at her.  
  
" I mean we will be moving to another house since our guardians are coming over to live with  
  
us," Syaoran said as he tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Oh." Meling said. " But why are Da.." Mr.Tereda walked in.  
  
"Good Morning Class." Mr.Tereda said cheerfully. (He won't be like that at the end. Let me assure you)  
  
" Good Morning Mr.Tereda" The class replied.  
  
" Today we are going to." Mr.Tereda Started but he was cut off by a knock on the door. " Come in"  
  
A Young woman came in. She looked about 17 or 18 years old. She had waist long forest green hair, slivery brown eyes and milky white skin. On one of her shoulder was a green wolf with pink and purple wings. The girl had a serious face on.  
  
When Mr.Tereda can over the shock of this girl, he asked, " What is it that want, Miss" "Is Li Syaoran in this class." The girl asked "Yes, may I please know what you want from one of my students?"  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran gave out earplugs to Tomoyo, Meling, Eriol and Sakura, and told them to put it on.  
  
Back to the girl and Mr.Tereda.  
  
" YES!" Screeched the girl cheerfully. "Where is he?"  
  
"Um. He's over there" Mr.Tereda pointed over to Syaoran and the others. Syaoran had been telling them to take off their earplugs. " Ah, Li, could you please talk with this um, young lady. Please."  
  
" Yes, Sir." Syaoran replied as he left the room dragging the young girl. " Come on Dagger lets talk outside.  
  
Once Syaoran and the girl left, Sakura asked, " Who was that?" "That was Slash and Dagger. They are the guardian of Syaoran." Meling answered as she then sighed.  
  
Outside "You can come out now Slash, and while you're at it could you explain to me why you are here. I know mother told me you were coming, but not why you are here." Syaoran explained  
  
" Well, we are here for 4 reasons. 1) We missed you. 2) We came to give you back the Wolf Cards and tell you about the new enemy that is approaching you. 3) We came to help protect you 4) Is mostly for Dagger. You Know that Yue and Her were dating, Well there was one fact we didn't mention." Slash Told Him  
  
" What is it?" Syaoran asked  
  
" They were engaged." Slash answered  
  
"Oh." Syaoran said with a dazed look on his face.  
  
" Master Xiaolang. We will be at the High school if you need us, so um, bye," Dagger said as she ran away from him.  
  
Li Syaoran made his way back to class and asked if he could speak with Sakura for a second. Once alone, He told her what had happened, and to say the least she was shock to hear about Yue and Dagger, so she yelled, " ERIOL GET YOUR PRENCARNATED BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like it so far. The prologue was just to explain a bit about the story and what little changes they are to the story that weren't in the show. Please tell me if you enjoyed it. I worked hard on this story, so please be gentle. Hope you have a nice day. Thank you ^_^ 


	3. Flashbacks: Dagger and Yue?

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dagger woke up with a start. She had just dreamt that she had failed to help Sakura and Syaoran, and they were killed. As Dagger looked around the room she remember what happened earlier that day. She had registered at the highschool across from the Elementary. Then She had an argument with Yukito, or Yue, then to top it all off a demon decide to attack and they were nearly discover with magic. So they decided they were going have to do something about that.  
  
Dagger had almost always had dreams that predicted danger. Like before Syaoran left to Japan, she dreamed that Yue would kill him, which freaked her out a bit. She would always have these type dreams even when Syaoran was little.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHHH!" Dagger yelled  
  
"Dagger are you alright?" Asked a (very adorable) 5 year old Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, Xiaolang, I am. So you don't have to worry" Dagger responded  
  
"No your not, I'm going to stay here with you until you tell me." Syaoran told her stubbornly as he snuggled up to her (CUTE!!!!).  
  
" Alright, It's just that I had a bad dream and.Xiaolang are you awake?" Syaoran didn't reply.  
  
" I don't believe it. He fell a sleep "Dagger said in disbelief. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dagger couldn't help but smile at this memory. Syaoran had always been around her when she had needed him the most. He always acted so mean towards everyone else, sort of like her. He always had his guard up and never showed who he really was. Her thoughts were startled but a voice.  
  
"Dagger are you alright?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Yes Xiaolang I am." Dagger replied  
  
"Are you still upset about the argument you had with Yue?"  
  
" No, I'm not"  
  
"Don't Lie"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Dagger"  
  
"Alright, I am"  
  
" See that wasn't so hard to do, now was it?"  
  
" Xiaolang where are you?" Slash called from the hall.  
  
"In Dagger's room" Syaoran replied  
  
" Why?" Slash asked  
  
" Dagger had a bad dream. And she is still upset about the thing with Yue." Syaoran answered her.  
  
" That's to bad but you two can't stay up all night talking about it. You both have school in the morning. So go to bed." Slash ordered. Syaoran looked at Dagger and nodded.  
  
" But I don't wanna" Dagger wined.  
  
" Me neither" Syaoran pouted  
  
"Xiaolang! Dagger! Bed now!" Slash ordered  
  
" Alright you big meani" Dagger pouted  
  
" Hey, you two have school, I don't. So time for bed." Slash countered  
  
"Nahuh. It's time to wake up. See it's 5:30 (early if you ask me)" Syaoran stated with a smirk. (Been around Eriol to much)  
  
"Oh, Why to I even bother?" Slash asked herself, as the others burst out laughing.  
  
Yue was also having a hard time falling a sleep that night. He kept thinking of her, Dagger. He kept thinking of the last time he had last seen her, right before. no he had to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Dagger, There is something I want to ask you." Yue said with a smile.  
  
" What is it dear?" Dagger asked looking confused  
  
" Well, Dagger will you marry me?"  
  
" Oh, my, Clow! I do, do you really have to ask?" Dagger exclaimed  
  
" Yue, Dagger, Master Clow wants to talk to us." Ruby Moon called to them.  
  
" We will be there in a second." Dagger called back. " Come on dear" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yue decide to fly around. He always hated being called 'dear'. He wasn't an animal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Yue, Dagger, Ruby Moon, Diamond, Luna, Eclipse. I have something to tell you. I need one of you to be the guardian of the Clow Cards." Clow told them  
  
" How long will they have to be in there?" Luna asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I only need one of you." Clow answered  
  
Everyone was quiet.  
  
" I'll Do it" Yue said  
  
" What!" Dagger Shouted  
  
" Are you sure Yue, I don't want to force you." Clow told him  
  
" I'm sure, When do I have to go in?" Yue asked  
  
"As soon as you are ready" Clow answered  
  
"Alright" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yue gave a sad smile as he landed on the roof of a house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Why? Yue, Why?" Dagger cried  
  
"Dagger you know we will have to do this. If I didn't then someone else would have" Yue reasoned  
  
" What do you mean we will have to do it." Dagger asked  
  
" Some day we would all have to go into one of the book, and you shouldn't worry, we will get married" Yue told her as if reading her mind  
  
" Alright," Dagger whispered  
  
" Here is something to remember me by," Yue said as he gave her something, a necklace.  
  
" It's one of your crsytles, from your attack." Dagger asked  
  
"Yes, I asked Luna to make it into a necklace." Yue told her.  
  
" Oh, Yue," Dagger was speechless.  
  
"Goodbye my Dagger." Yue whispered  
  
" Goodbye, my snow bunny" Dagger said as she broke down whispering  
  
" I hate you,"  
  
Yue just walked away knowing she meant the exact opposite of what she just said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yue stood up and was about to leave for his flight home when he saw someone flying. At first he thought it was Dagger, but as he grew nearer he saw that it was just Sakura.  
  
" Yue, What wrong?" Sakura asked, " You have been so quiet lately." As she grew nearer she saw his face fall.  
  
" It's nothing, I just thought you were some one else." Yue sighed  
  
" Who? Dagger? Yue How do you know her?"  
  
"It's a long story." Yue sighed again  
  
"Well we have e the time."  
  
Yue then started telling her the long story of him and Dagger, that is up to the events of the Clow books and the guardians.  
  
Hope ya like. Tell me in you reviews if so. The next few chapters are going to be short, but there is a reason. But in future chapters there will be chapters more than 15 pages. Those are going to take me a while to write. But I'll tell you a head of time before I post them. All right. 


	4. The New Cards Master

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Yue told Sakura about him and Dagger, He left since Yukito Had school in the morning.  
  
At the highschool.  
  
" Morning Yuki, How are you holding up, I mean, It's not everyday the new student hates at you. Without really knowing you." Touya said as Yukito entered the classroom.  
  
" Morning, I'm fine. The thing between us is stranger then you think. So don't worry about it." Yukito told him as he sat down.  
  
" Yeah right" Ruby said as she entered the classroom. " Morning Touya, Morning Evil Person"  
  
"Morning Ruby" Touya and Yukito said.  
  
"Ruby, Why did you just call Yukito, Evil Person?"  
  
" I call them as I see them. Plus I remembered what you did to Dagger." Ruby stated annoyed.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Touya asked  
  
" Nothing. It doesn't concern you" Dagger told him. "Morning Ruby, Touya" Dagger sat down and started having a conversation about what happen during the past couple of years.  
  
As Dagger laughed the Yue in Yukito ( U in yUkito. HAHA. Small joke) stared at Dagger remembering all the good times they used to have, and how he always made her laugh.  
  
" Yuki, Come back to the world of the living" Touya joked as he waved his hand in front of his face.  
  
" Sorry, what was between you and Dagger?" Touya asked  
  
" Oh, we used to. Hey, we weren't talking about that" Yukito answered.  
  
" But you should have had paid attention." Touya scolded  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"So Ruby, what has happened with you?" Dagger asked  
  
" Well, Diamond and I got engaged, and I got a new master." Ruby started  
  
" Really, what's his name?  
  
"Eriol Moon, He's the reincarnation of Clow Reed."  
  
" really?"  
  
"Yeah. So what about you?"  
  
" Well I met up with Luna and I also got a new master."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
" Syaoran Li. He is such a sweetheart."  
  
" really I would have never guessed. Which sun beast did you get paired up with?"  
  
" Slash. You?"  
  
" Spinal Sun. But I call him Suppi."  
  
"Ouch"  
  
" I know. But you do realize that those two would make a great couple."  
  
" You know we can't. Slash's heart belongs to Kero."  
  
" But they are the complete opposite of each other."  
  
"I know. But they love each other."  
  
" Well tell me more about Syaoran Li."  
  
"well he's ."  
  
"a gaki" Touya finished  
  
" He is not a gaki, he is a good boy. Probably one of the nicest kid you'll ever fine" Dagger said  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes. He is not a gaki".  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
" Quiet! Class we have two new students." The teacher started.  
  
I told you it would be short. And you won't find out who they are for a while. Hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter was mostly about Yue and Dagger. But this one is mostly a summary about what has happen. Hope you liked it. Thank you for all your great reviews, they really keep me going and tells me that people actually like it. So thanks, and Please review. 


	5. The announcement

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While all this was happening at the high school, everything was but normal at the elementary school.  
  
"Li could you introduce us to your cousin" Practically every boy asked.  
  
" No. She is already engaged." Li repeated. "So leave me alone"  
  
"Looks like Dagger has a fan club ." Eriol said  
  
" Yeah," yawned Meling  
  
"What's wrong Meling?" Tomoyo asked  
  
" I was awoken at 5:30 by a certain group of kids" Meling said glaring at Syaoran  
  
" We said we were sorry" Syaoran reasoned  
  
" Correction Slash said it, not you," Meling told him  
  
"Morning Class" Mr.Tereda greeted  
  
" Morning Mr.Tereda." The class replied  
  
"Today." There was a knock on the door.  
  
" Not again" Mr.Tereda sighed  
  
" Could you please give this to Miss. Taylor and Miss. Li"  
  
" Certainly, Meling, Tomoyo" Mr.Tereda called them up to give them their books. Tomoyo had gotten the Music Cards, While Meling had gotten the Raven Cards.  
  
" Alright class, back to the lesson. But first an announcement. In about one month Our class and Mr.Teacher's (I thought of it all by myself) from the high school will be doing a Family study. He will have you partner up with someone, and you will each chose a older student. So in the group there will be 4 students, 2 from here, 2 from there. 2 female, and 2 male. Understood. So chose wisely since you will go over many different games." Mr.Tereda told them before continuing with his lessons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I know it's short, but it is important for future chapters, so deal with me for a while. I just finish typing my 3rd chapter today. Anyway hope you like. Please review.C-ya ^_^ 


	6. New Guardians

I don't own ccs.  
  
"This is for Speech"  
  
'Mind talk/ Thoughts'  
  
(My notes during the story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Their names are Dame Mond and Luna Noon, Could you tell us a bit a yourself" Mr. Teacher said as they nodded.  
  
"Well my name is Luna, I come from Spain. It is good to meet you" Luna introduced  
  
" I'm Dame, I come from the States. It's great to meet you all." Dame said  
  
"Alright Dame you can sit in front of Ruby and Luna you can sit next to Dagger. Please stand" Mr. Teacher said  
  
As they walked forward Dagger and Yukito knew it was Diamond and Luna. They were two of the moon guardians. Diamond was the moon guardian of the Music cards and Luna was the moon guardian of the Raven cards.  
  
Dagger couldn't believe Ruby hadn't figured it out yet. As Dame stooped in front of Ruby he whispered  
  
" It's good to see you, my ruby moon." Ruby gasped.  
  
The past quickly. During Lunch Touya was celebrating. At the end of the day all 10 guardian and all 5 card owners met up to fight a demon that had decided to attack.  
  
As the fight raged on, near the end Eriol's time stopped working exposing them. Fornchently they all had their faces cover, except Meling. Luna took her out. Once the others finished they met up to talk about what had happened.  
  
" We have to do something, we don't want to be exposed as magic users do we. I mean it would be going against our most major law" Meling ranted.  
  
" The attacks are getting to constant. I've figure out, that they usually attack in this area." Eriol pointed to a map.  
  
"We live to far to always attack every time they attack. It takes to long and we will eventually run out of excuse." Sakura said  
  
" Why don't we use costumes and code names for a disguised." Tomoyo told them with stars in her eyes.  
  
" That's a good idea. But how about you all come live with us. Our new apartment is right here." Syaoran pointed to a map " There we will be in perfect reach of the attacks"  
  
"But how many rooms do you have? " Tomoyo asked  
  
" About 9 bedrooms." Meling answered.  
  
"WHAT!" Eriol shouted  
  
"HOE!" Sakura said in shock  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said calmly  
  
" Yeah. All right Meling and me are going to view it Friday. We can talk to your parents on Thursday, and since it's a four-day weekend. We can talk to them then. Alright" Syaoran explained.  
  
"Alright in a few days we shall make our appearance as the Demon Hunters" Sakura said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it, but it is a bit short. But don't worry they will get longer sooner. Tell me if you liked it. Tell me what you don't so I can make this story better Until next time. C-ya. 


	7. The New guardian, Eclipse

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone was tried. But who wouldn't, They woke up at 2:00 in the morning, to fight a demon and they still had to rush to get to school.  
  
As they entered the classroom Eriol and Syaoran were carrying all the backpacks and were helping tomoyo and Sakura to their seats.  
  
"Why did they have to attack so early?" Sakura complained as Syaoran placed her in her seat.  
  
" To catch us off guard, and they almost did too." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Did you guys hear what happened last night?" Rita asked  
  
" No" The group said.  
  
" Well, last night a demon attacked in the park, and 10 people and 5 cats fought against it." Naoko told them  
  
"You know that it was said that the demon came from." Zachary started  
  
"NO MORE LIES!" Chelsea told him as she hit him on his head.  
  
AT THE HIGHSCHOOL  
  
" You know, I could taken care of myself, " Dagger yelled at Yukito.  
  
"I was saving you from the blast" Yukito argued.  
  
"You always think we are so helpless and we always need the help." Ruby stated  
  
" No we don't we just try to get you out of the messes you get your selves into." Dame told them  
  
" Could you guys Shut UP!" Ethan yelled  
  
" Eclipse?" Dagger, Yukito, Ruby, Dame, and Luna questioned  
  
" That's my name don't wear it out." Ethan said, " I got transferred today. It's good to see you again guys. I've missed you Luna"  
  
During all this the only person who was confused was Touya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
IF I haven't said it yet I'll tell you now. There will be a lot more Touya bashing. As they called it. The Winner was. 


	8. Autor note

This is for the people who might get confused with my characters.  
  
Dagger is Syaoran' moon guardian. Her false Form is Dagger Li  
  
Slash is Syaoran's Sun Guardian  
  
Diamond is Tomoyo's moon guardian. His False form is Dame Mond  
  
Crystal is Tomoyo's Sun guardian.  
  
Luna is Meling's Moon Guardian. Her false form is Luna Nina  
  
Oracle is Meling's Sun Guardian  
  
Eclipse is Ryo's (OC) Moon Guardian. His false form is Ethan Moon  
  
Solus is Ryo's Sun Guardian  
  
You should know the others. There will be other OC but they will be humans. So you all shouldn't get confuse. 


	9. The Sun Guardian's party

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While All these adventures happened, The Beast guardians were having a party.  
  
" Hey Slash how are thing?"  
  
" There great Kero, Which moon guardian did you get?" Slash asked  
  
" Yue. Man, I have met poles less stiff then him." Kero complained  
  
" What about you Spinal?" Slash asked  
  
" I got the worst one. Ruby Moon" Spinal Grumbled.  
  
" What about you Crystal?" Kero asked  
  
"Diamond.He'salright,butIwouldhaveperferredtohaveagirlpartner." Crystal said (translation: Diamond. He's all right, but I would have preferred to have a girl partner)  
  
" Okay. How about you, Oracle?" Spinal asked  
  
" I got Luna..." Oracle started  
  
" Sorry I'm late"  
  
" Sol? Is that you?" Oracle asked.  
  
" Yea. Sorry I'm late." Sol said. His real name is Solus.  
  
"Who did you get?" Slash asked  
  
"Eclipse. You all. When you tell me, tell me who is you new master, and the card set you got." Sol said.  
  
" Yue, Sakura Kinomotto, The Clow Cards now known as the Sakura Cards." Kero said as he eyed the pudding  
  
" Dagger, Xioa-lang Li, The Wolf Cards." Slash said cheerfully.  
  
"Ruby Moon, Eriol Moon, The Reed Cards" Spinal said spitefully. Sol rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Diamond,TomoyoTaylor,TheMusicCards" Crystal said (translation: Diamond, Tomoyo Taylor, The Music Cards)  
  
" Luna, Meling Rae Li , The Raven Cards" Oracle said.  
  
" My new master is Ryo Moon and the card packet is The Beast Cards" Sol said  
  
They then spent the rest of the afternoon talking to each other about thing of the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. The New Student

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day had finished quickly and the next day came.  
  
" Class I would like to introduce a new student. Ryo Moon. Ryo come in please." Mr. Terada introduced.  
  
" Yes sir. My name is Ryo; I come from the United States. I'm pretty sure you all know my second cousin Eriol." Ryo said. Ryo had sky blue eyes, sandy brown hair and peach colored skin.  
  
" Ryo you can sit behind Meling. Meling please stand you." Mr. Teareda said.  
  
Meling looked at Sakura and the others for help. They nodded telling her that they too felt a card pack in his possession. As Ryo walked by Meling leaned out and whispered "meet me at the Sakura tree, At lunch"  
  
Lunch came quickly and Meling and the others headed straight for the Sakura tree. Syaoran and Sakura disappeared in the tree and Tomoyo and Eriol hid in a nearby bush. (Is it I or are they almost always in a bush?) Ryo came out.  
  
" Hello, Meling." Ryo said as he bowed.  
  
" You own a card pack don't you. I can feel it on you" Meling said bluntly.  
  
" Yeah. I got the Beast Card. What about you?"  
  
" Raven Cards." Meling said with a slight blush.  
  
" Wolf Cards" Syaoran said with a smirk as he reappeared from the tree.  
  
" Sakura Cards" Sakura said as she jumped down  
  
"Sakura Cards?' Ryo asked.  
  
" They were the Clow Cards." Sakura answered  
  
" Reed Cards" Eriol said  
  
"Typical" Ryo muttered  
  
" Music Cards." Tomoyo said  
  
"Oh, It's good to see you again cuz." Ryo greeted  
  
  
  
At the High School  
  
  
  
"Eclipse how have you've been?" Dagger asked  
  
"Great. You all"  
  
"Great,"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Wonderful"  
  
"Never been worst "  
  
"I've been better"  
  
" Huh" Eclipse asked  
  
"Hun, They have been fighting right now, Best not to get into that." Luna explained  
  
"Alright name Card master, Card set and Sun guardian" Eclipse said, " Mine are Ryo Moon, Beast Card and Solus"  
  
" Meling Rae Li, Raven Card and Oracle" Luna said  
  
"Eriol Moon, Reed Cards and Spinal Sun" Ruby said  
  
"Tomoyo Taylor, Music cards and Crystal." Diamond said, there were Ouches heard.  
  
" Can't say, Clow Cards and Kero" Yukito said  
  
" Why not?" Eclipse asked  
  
" Her brother is among us" Ruby whispered  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Li Syaoran, Wolf Cards and Slash" Dagger said  
  
" That brat!"  
  
"He is not a brat, He is adorable, isn't he." Dagger replied. All the girls nodded.  
  
  
  
Back at the Elementary  
  
  
  
" Ryo as you know, the demons can attack at any moment. So we have proposed that you join us in our plan." Tomoyo started  
  
" We have discovered that Syaoran and Meling's apartment will be big enough to hold all of us, so we will be strong enough if a demon attacked. This way we won't be scattered in 5 or 6 different places." Eriol finished in one breath, he was slightly blue.  
  
" Alright I will but I want you to listen to this prophecy I found it goes like this:  
  
The wolf and flower shall bind in  
  
Mind and in sprit.  
  
The reed and music shall bind in  
  
Mind and personality  
  
The raven and beast shall bind in  
  
Mind and in emotion  
  
Together they will fight the demons  
  
In the end it's up to them  
  
Fall to the demons  
  
All is lost  
  
Destroy the demon  
  
All is not.  
  
It goes something like that," Ryo said as he finished the prophecy  
  
" I've heard something like that before" Eriol mummer  
  
" What and you didn't tell us" Meling screeched  
  
"Well you didn't ask."  
  
"I told you he was Satan" Syaoran said  
  
  
  
The next day Thursday  
  
  
  
The school day pasted Quickly, Sakura and Syaoran had bonded, as had Meling and Ryo. All the demon hunters were on their way to Tomoyo's hou er mansion. They were on their way to ask permission to have Tomoyo live with them.  
  
"Well I don't know" Mrs. Taylor said  
  
" Tomoyo will have a room about the size of your living room" Meling said  
  
"It's not that, it's the boys," Mrs.Taylor said  
  
"Don't worry Mrs.Taylor" Syaoran said as he unrolled the blue prints " See us boys will stay over here and on the other side will be the girl's bedroom"  
  
" Alright, But I won't be able to see her"  
  
"You can drop by at any time, except after 9, at that time we go to bed."  
  
"Alright, But I want to see the apartment before hand."  
  
"Come by to my apartment tomorrow, Tomoyo knows were it is, and we will show you the apartment" Syaoran said  
  
With that they left the house.  
  
  
  
" Well that was easy," Syaoran said  
  
"What do you mean, we still have Sakura's to go to" Ryo said  
  
"One word" Sakura and Syaoran said  
  
"Touya"  
  
"Oh" Ryo said  
  
  
  
Once they made it to Sakura's house they went inside to wait for her dad and brother.  
  
  
  
"Is anyone hungry?" Sakura asked. They had missed lunch because of a demon attack. Everyone nodded. "Good I'll make something"  
  
"I'll help you Sakura" Syaoran said as they entered the kitchen  
  
While they cooked, or rather Syaoran cooked and Sakura watched. The others talked about how there costume. Ryo told them that he could put the costume in a watch so they could carry it out with them at all times. They also talked about how they would decorate their new home until a wonderful smell came out from the kitchen.  
  
" Syaoran must be cooking" Meling said as the door open to reveal Touya and Mr. Kinomoto coming in.  
  
" Monster, what are you cooking. It smells really good," Touya said  
  
"What are you cooking? You do know it was my turn to cook today." Mr. Kinomoto said  
  
" Well I invited 5 friends over, and we got pretty hunger, I'm sure we have some extra for you and Touya" Sakura's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Why did you invite so many?" Touya asked  
  
" Well we have something to talk to you two about"  
  
" There are only 4 in the living room." Touya informed her  
  
" Yeah, one of the is helping me out in the kitchen."  
  
"Oh so what did you want to talk to me about?" Mr. Kinomoto asked  
  
" We'll talk about it after dinner." Sakura said as she emerged from the kitchen and told the others to go to the kitchen as she led them there.  
  
" Alright Saku." Mr. Kinomoto started " How did you cook all of this?"  
  
" Yeah, and where is you're other friend," Touya asked  
  
" He is right behind you" Sakura said  
  
" Brat what are you doing here" Touya shouted  
  
" Sakura invited me." Syaoran said as he sat down on Sakura's right. Meling was on Sakura' left, Ryo on Meling's left, Eriol on Ryo's left, Mr. Kinomoto was on Eriol's Left, Touya was on his father's left, Tomoyo was on Touya's left who had Sakura next to her.  
  
They than started to eat. Mr. Kinomoto and Touya had never eaten anything as good as that.  
  
"So Sakura who made this?" Mr. Kinomoto asked  
  
" Well Daddy, it was Shaoran who made them" Sakura answered  
  
"Yeah, Cousin Made it for his girlfriend " Meling said with a smirk (For future reference when a Li Smirk is ALWAYS means trouble)  
  
" She/he is not my Girl/Boyfriend" Sakura and Syaoran yelled  
  
"O.K. So which one of you is Syaoran?" Mr. Kinomoto asked  
  
"I am" Syaoran answered  
  
" Well you're a good cook"  
  
" Thank you Sir"  
  
" What's you last name?"  
  
"Li"  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
" Hong Kong, Sir"  
  
" Your name means little wolf, doesn't it"  
  
" Yes sir"  
  
"Do you know why you parents called you that?"  
  
' Sakura help me'  
  
' What does the little wolf need my help' Sakura thought sarcastically  
  
' Shut up'  
  
' No'  
  
During this Syaoran and Sakura had a vary of different emotions appear on their face.  
  
" Syaoran are you alright? Could you answer my Question?" Mr. Kinomoto asked  
  
" Yes, It was because of my eyes sir" Syaoran said this with much respect, but it also told him that he wanted to finish the conversation.  
  
Soon Dinner was finished and they had to discuss the real reason why they came here.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Mr. Kinomoto asked  
  
"Well do you think I could, umm live with my friends in an apartment?" Sakura asked meekly  
  
"WHAT!!" Touya yelled  
  
"She will be extremely safe and you could visit her whenever, only not after 9:00 p.m. because that is when we go to sleep." Ryo said  
  
" Tomorrow we will go see the place." Meling said  
  
" Well it is still NO!" Touya answered  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked  
  
"Because there will be boys!"  
  
" Well we have thought about that. If you look at blue prints you the girls will have their bedroom on the other side of the apartment, and she will no longer be late for school," Syaoran said  
  
"Well it is an interesting preposition, but what do you parents agree?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
" My Guardians agree" Eriol and Ryo said at the same time  
  
" So has my parents" Meling answered  
  
"And my mother" Tomoyo said  
  
" This was all my mother's idea so she is alright with it?" Syaoran asked  
  
"What about your father Brat?" Touya asked as soon as those words left his lips he regretted it.  
  
Syaoran's eyes clouded as he said "I'll let you think about it. If you want to see the apartment stop by mine tomorrow. Sakura knows the way. But I must go now, Meling I'll see you when you get home. Alright" Syaoran said as he stood up confusing everyone " With your permission" Mr. Kinomoto nodded. " Goodbye"  
  
Meling suddenly stood up and spoke in Cantonese "You can't keep running from the past Xiaolang, He is dead, and there is nothing you could have done to prevent it!"  
  
"There was something I could do! I watched him die. I was there, I was the reason he died I should have tried to move, I should have tried to miss them. But I didn't" Replied Syaoran. Sakura could sense something wrong . Syaoran knew his voice would break soon, and Meling knew it too.  
  
" You were 4 years old" Meling said  
  
"But I should have tried" Syaoran said as he walk away from the house.  
  
As soon as Syaoran walked down the block he broke into a run. He jumped from the rooftops of the houses as he made his way towards the park. He sat on a tree branch and remembered what happened that day, it didn't matter if 8 years have past, he would always remember.  
  
He was about to leave when he sensed a demon near by, but when he went to check it out, it was gone. So he went home to wait the next day.  
  
After Syaoran left The Kinomotos agreed to see the apartment before they make a decision. Touya had a feeling he had said something bad to Syaoran without meaning to. Also Mr. Kinomoto could understand the conversation between Syaoran and Meling. Sakura was also worried about Syaoran, she had sensed something wrong threw their bond.  
  
The next day Tomoyo and her mother, the Kinomoto's, Yukito and the Moons all went over to Syaoran's apartment. There they knocked on the door.  
  
" Welcome, Come in all of you" Dagger said cheerily until she saw Yukito " Not you"  
  
"Man, what did you do to Dagger to get her so mad at you?" Touya asked  
  
" You don't want to Know" Yukito said  
  
"Dagger who is it?" a voice asked  
  
" Your guest Xioalang" Dagger asked  
  
"Alright Meling will be out in a minute, Dagger go and change will you."  
  
"Alright"  
  
' Sakura smack Yue will you' Syaoran thought  
  
' why?'  
  
' I don't like how he is watching Dagger'  
  
'Aren't you the over protecting one? Remember she's the guardian not you' Sakura chuckled  
  
'Ha Ha, Dagger is like a sister to me and let nothing happen to my sisters, even if they were magpies in another life'  
  
' Funny, Alright, I'll do it.' Sakura said as she walked over to Yukito and smacked him over the head.  
  
" Owe, What was that for?" Yukito asked  
  
"You know what you did wrong Yue," Sakura answered  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Morning Meling," Everyone said  
  
" Let's go, I'm ready." Dagger said  
  
A few minutes later and an elevator ride to the apartment everyone, but Syaoran, Meling and Dagger were astounded at the size of the place  
  
"When mother said bigger, she meant bigger." Syaoran said  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, sorry I haven't updated recently, but I had to type all of this, plus I had my cousins over, one of them is a writer here at FF.net. But I'm also, as soon as I get them typed, am going to make two dragonballz stories they will be gohan and Videl stories. So they should be up soon so I'm going to stop updating on this story for 2 or 3 weeks. But it will be back up soon, so don't worry . Please R/R. Bye. 


	11. Moving in

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This doesn't surprise you?" Touya asked in amazement. The Apartment was bigger then his own house.  
  
"No it doesn't." Dagger said in a bored voice.  
  
"What are you talking about, This apartment could be compared to my mansion. It might be even bigger then my Mansion" Mrs. Taylor said.  
  
"This apartment is about a wing size of the Li Mansion" Dagger said  
  
"A wing?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"Yes a wing. Mother knew that we would have more people living with us, so she got us a bigger apartment." Syaoran said calmly  
  
"Alright Sakura. If you want to live here, It is fine by me." Mr. Kinomoto told her.  
  
"Oh thank you Dad" Sakura said  
  
' Your going to miss them aren't you?" Syaoran thought with a smirk coming on to his face.  
  
'Am not' Sakura thought back as she pouted  
  
'Are too'  
  
'Not'  
  
'Too'  
  
'Not'  
  
Again there was a mixture of emotions that came a cross their face.  
  
'Oh, Ryo they are so cute like that.' Meling sigheed  
  
'I know' Ryo replied.  
  
Everyone looked at Meling as she sighed.  
  
' They are just so.' Eriol started in his mind.  
  
"Cute!" Tomoyo Finished.  
  
"Tomoyo, Dear, What is so cute?"  
  
"Nothing Mother." Tomoyo answered.  
  
" Tomorrow Syaoran, Eriol, Ryo and I will be moving in, but if you like on Sunday we could move in Sakura and Tomoyo." Meling said  
  
"Oh, Why make it two Days. Get it all Done tomorrow and we can come over on Monday night to see how it all looks." Mrs. Taylor said  
  
"Yeah. That's a good Idea guys" Eriol said Everyone nodded.  
  
" I got a question?" Yukito asked, "Were would Daggers and the others live?"  
  
"Well Me and the girls will live in Xiaolang's old apartment, and the boys will live in the apartment right across the street." Dagger said  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Well that's the entire apartment, so we should all go home and pack our stuff." Syaoran said.  
  
"What about Furniture?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"Oh that, Auntie said that they would bring in all the furniture tonight, and Tomorrow we can arrange it" Meling answered.  
  
"Oh" Mr. Kinomoto said.  
  
They said their Good byes and left to get packing. Except Meling, Ryo, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Tomoyo I've finished." Eriol said.  
  
"Good, Now Ryo, Construct the watch." Tomoyo ordered.  
  
" Already done. The top Button will Give us some normal clothes incase we are attacked during the weekend, the button in the right will change us into our costumes, The button on the left has our uniforms," Ryo said as he handed them each a watch.  
  
"Well I'll take Sakura her watch." Ruby volunteered.  
  
"And I'll give Syaoran his." Meling answered.  
  
"Alright Let's go home, We have to pack for tomorrow." Eriol said, as everyone left.  
  
  
  
The next day  
  
  
  
The Li's were heading towards their new apartment early.  
  
"You know we are going to have to tell them." Meling said  
  
"I know," Syaoran sighed  
  
"I just don't want what happen in Hong Kong to happen here." Meling whined  
  
" Nor do I. Believe it or not. I like it here. People here have no idea who we are."  
  
"Yeah. It's sort of funny really." Meling smirked (It's not evil)  
  
"Yeah, I wonder how they would react to it." Syaoran said.  
  
" I bet they would be shocked."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who will be surprised?" Zachary asked  
  
" No one, Zachary" Meling said.  
  
" Oh, I'll just leave you two go then." Zachary said as he walked away towards the park.  
  
"That was close," Syaoran said.  
  
"Tell me about it?" Meling replied.  
  
  
  
The Moons  
  
  
  
"Eriol, Do you happen to know why Meling is acting so strange today. I tried talking to her. But she had a wall up." Ryo said.  
  
"Well, Cuz, I don't know. All I can guess is that she is talking to my cute little descendent." Eriol said  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe she is telling him a secret,"  
  
"Or she is telling him something personal."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I Don't know" Eriol said  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
" Just as much as you like Tomoyo"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"As much as Syaoran and Sakura are"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, But close."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rita asked  
  
" And who are you talking about?" Noako asked  
  
"Just our new roommates," Ryo said  
  
"Roommates?' Rita asked  
  
"Yeah, We are moving in with some of our friends" Eriol said  
  
" Are you sure you have enough books with you?" Noako asked  
  
"No,"  
  
"How many do you have?" Rita asked  
  
" I chose a few hundreds of my favorites" Eriol replied.  
  
" Well we'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Bye" Ryo and Eriol said as they continue in their way.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo do you think something is wrong?" Sakura asked  
  
"No, Why do you asked?" Tomoyo answered  
  
"Well I was trying to contact Shoaran and he has a wall up, and he never has a wall up." Sakura said.  
  
"Maybe he and Meling are having a personal conversation," Tomoyo said.  
  
"But what about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Meling and Li" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, We have to talk about something." Tomoyo said  
  
"So what are you doing down here?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well I'm going to meet Zachary, Rita and Naoko." Chelsea replied "Sakura? Do you like Li?"  
  
"Yeah, Why?"  
  
"What about you Tomboy? Do you Like Eriol?" Chelsea asked  
  
"Yeah, Do you like Zachary?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Yes, I'll see you all later at school Bye." Chelsea said.  
  
"Bye" Sakura and Tomoyo said as they made their way to the Apartment.  
  
"Bout time you got here." Meling said as she opened the door to Sakura, Ryo, Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"Sorry, We got held up." Sakura said  
  
"It's alright. Come in, let's get started." Meling said  
  
"But where Syaoran?"  
  
"He went to the store to buy some food for all of us." Meling said.  
  
As they entered the apartment they were shocked to find that the furniture was already there. As soon as they all chose they're own rooms, they each headed off towards one of the smaller room to start getting it set up. Eriol and Spinal went to the Study; Tomoyo and Crystal went to the Sewing room; Ryo and Solus went to the Computer Room; Meling and Oracle went to the Kitchen; and Sakura and Kero went to the Video Room. Once Syaoran arrived, He and Slash started working on the Training room.  
  
They all finished around noon, and they then started to work on the bigger rooms,  
  
"Alright, Tomoyo, Crystal, Ryo, Solus, Sakura and Kero you can work on the guest Rooms, Eriol and Spinal You can start working on the den. Meling, Slash, Oracle and I will work on the music Room, Alright, let's go." Syaoran told everyone. Sakura was a bit upset that she wasn't paired up with Shaoran, and Ryo was a bit upset that he wasn't paired up with Meling. But neither made a comment.  
  
In the Music Room Syaoran placed away his Violin and Meling's Cello. They put the piano in a corner; Slash and Oracle brought in the Wind instruments. Slash and Meling Brought in the Harp, While Oracle and Syaoran brought the drums.  
  
The guestrooms were finished quickly. And by 2:00 the den was finished. They all then ate so at 3:00 they continued.  
  
"Meling, Oracle, Ryo and Solus; You guys take the Dinning Room. Tomoyo, Crystal, Spinal and Eriol; You take the Library; Sakura, Slash, Kero and I will do the Living Room." Syaoran said.  
  
  
  
Ryo and Meling  
  
  
  
"Umm, Meling" Ryo asked  
  
"Yeah Ryo?"  
  
" I was just wondering why you had the wall up this morning?"  
  
"I was talking to Syaoran, about something personal."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So who do you like in our class?" Meling asked.  
  
"I don't want to name her" Ryo answered  
  
"Then describe her."  
  
"Alright, She has these eyes that remind me of fire. He hair, remind me of a raven. She is so beautiful that she must be an angel that fell from the sky."  
  
"Awe, How sweet, You're a poet but you just don't know it. Well, I the person I like has eyes as clear as the sky, his hair is a light golden brown color that makes him look so hansom." Meling said getting a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo Dear,"  
  
"Yes, Eriol?"  
  
"We are going to have lots of fun soon"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Best get the Camera ready"  
  
"Alright my love"  
  
They had proclaimed their love the night their minds Bonded.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran  
  
  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I was just thinking" Sakura answered  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why you didn't answer me this morning, Why you had a wall up?"  
  
"Oh, Well I was talking to Meling about Something Important."  
  
"What was it"  
  
"Something that will reveal it self in due time" Syaoran said  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well aren't we little Miss. Impatient" Syaoran teased  
  
"Ha Ha, Very funny"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"No"  
  
"Hey, Look there is a book here."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"The wolf and flower shall bind in  
  
Mind and in sprit.  
  
The reed and music shall bind in  
  
Mind and personality  
  
The raven and beast shall bind in  
  
Mind and in emotion  
  
Together they will fight the demons  
  
In the end it's up to them  
  
Fall to the demons  
  
All is lost  
  
Destroy the demon  
  
  
  
All is not" Syaoran read.  
  
"Yeah, Ryo told us about this a few days ago." Sakura said  
  
"Yeah, But there is more:  
  
In the end  
  
6 masters must fight 6 demons  
  
They have fought many,  
  
And all secrets have been revealed.  
  
If the demons fall  
  
It shall not be  
  
With out a price." Syaoran finished  
  
"Lets finish up here so we can tell the others what we have found" Sakura suggested  
  
  
  
Everyone finished at around 8:00, but they were all to tired to go to their own bed, so they fell asleep where they were. Sakura and Syaoran fell asleep in each other's arms in the living room, on a couch. Eriol and Tomoyo had gone to the Den for some nails, and that was where they fell asleep. Meling and Ryo fell asleep in each other's arm in a bed of chairs. And their respective Sun Guardians were cuddle up next to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm back. So I hope you like this chapter. I have enough on my plate to have Tomoyo and Eriol Dance around each other, So I just put them together. This has to be my most longest chapter I have typed so far. It was 9 pages. I want to thank you for the R&R. and hope that I will get some more soon. But I'm going to stop typing for tonight. I know that Tomoyo and Sakura's parent gave in so quickly, is weird. But I have to have them get to live in the apartment.  
  
Until next time,  
  
C-ya. 


	12. family reunion and dinner

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
On Sunday morning around 5:30 in the entire apartment was awaken by a very loud screams, by Syaoran and Sakura. They were shocked at how they were. They both had their legs tangled; Syaoran rested his head on top of Sakura's head. When they finished everyone appeared, only to find two very red faced people.  
  
"What happened to you two?" Eriol asked. Syaoran and Sakura could only speak gibberish.  
  
"Alright don't tell us." Ryo teased  
  
"Alright, We only have left to do is the TV Room, and to finish putting away our rooms. So the Sun Guardians, you will do the TV room. The rest of us will do our rooms." Meling said. " Common Syaoran and Sakura."  
  
"O..Okay" Sakura and Syaoran said. As they left to fix up their rooms. At around 8:00 They finished their rooms and went off to Breakfast. Meling and Tomoyo cooked, walfuls, eggs and pancakes.  
  
"Yum. This is so good" Everyone said.  
  
"Thanks guys" Tomoyo and Meling replied.  
  
After breakfast Sakura and Syaoran remember the prophecy they found and told it to the others.  
  
"So what do you think the cost will be?" Slash asked  
  
"My guess would be death." Eriol said, "Most likely Sakura and Syaoran. I mean you death would have the greatest affect on all of us."  
  
" Maybe, it's a faith worst then death?" Syaoran said. "Oh, yeah. I wanted to show you something." Syaoran led them to one of the bedrooms.  
  
"What is it Shaoran" Sakura asked  
  
"Well I discovered it when I first looked at the apartment." Syaoran said as unlatched a panel-ceiling thing, to create a hole. " Come up. I found that it goes to all of our rooms, I thought that it would be a great medical room."  
  
"That's a great idea, Syaoran" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The rest of the day passed and soon the weekends came to an end. On Tuesday they went to school.  
  
"Good Morning Class." Mr. Teareda said.  
  
"Good Morning" The class responded.  
  
The entire morning Syaoran had been having a horrible feeling, and he knew he was going to figure it out soon.  
  
"Hewo" A voice said.  
  
"Oh No, Who do you want know?" Mr. Teareda cried.  
  
"Uncle Xiao, Uncle Xiao." The little boy said.  
  
"Uncle Who?" Mr. Teareda said. He then got a good look at the place. He was about a kid of 3 years old. He had dark brown hair, and brown with blue strip eyes. He was also a bit tanned.  
  
"Uncle Xiao" The boy repeated. Syaoran knew once those words came out of the boy's mouth that the kid was. Meling whipped her head toward Syaoran. Asking a silent question.  
  
"Xiaoran, What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked the little boy.  
  
"Uncle Xiao." Xiaoran said as he ran towards Syaoran and jumped into his arms. The fact the kid had just called one of their class mates uncle surprised them.  
  
"Who brought you here? Was it Your Dad or one of aunts, or your mother?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, It was mama, and Auntie Futtie, and Auntie Femmi" Xiaoran said. Syaoran paled.  
  
"Mr. Teareda?" Meling asked as she stoded up.  
  
"What is it Meling?"  
  
"I can explain. You see. Xiaoran is Syaoran Nephew." Futtie, Femmi and Xieffa are 3 of his 4 sisters, so it is like an unexpected family reunion" Meling explain just as the door open to reveal 3 women in there 20's.  
  
"Xiaolang, Look at how much you've grown" One said  
  
"You've become so much stronger?" Another said  
  
"Xiaolang are you okay?" The third one asked  
  
"Ye..." Syaoran started only to be cut off.  
  
"Don't baggier him sister, yeah, he's In the middle of class." The second one said  
  
"Yes, I am, but." Syaoran was cut off again. But he gave up, put Xiaoran down, wrote a letter and pushed them out into the hall.  
  
"You can continue with the lesson," Syaoran said.  
  
  
  
At lunchtime Zachary, Chelsea, Rita, Naoko, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meling, Eriol and Ryo talked about what happened in class.  
  
"Well Li. You never told us that you had sisters." Rita said.  
  
"How..." Sakura started.  
  
"Many. I have 4 older sister." Syaoran finished with a sigh.  
  
"Wow, That must be harsh." Naoko said  
  
"It's hard. But my sisters aren't the real reason" Syaoran started "In my family, I'm basically the only male, for a few branches."  
  
"Yeah. The only males, Beside Syaoran and Xiaoran, who have blood lineage to the Li's, are my dad and the Elders." Meling said.  
  
"Elders. You talk as if you are part of a clan," Chelsea said, not noticing Syaoran, Meling, and Eriol choke.  
  
"Did you know in China." Zachary started  
  
'Hit him, Hit him, Hit him,' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Don't tell lies," Chelsea said as she hit him.  
  
'Good' Syaoran thought.  
  
'Shaoran!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Syaoran. Why didn't you tell us you were an uncle" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well you never asked" Syaoran replied.  
  
"You know. Your right, we never did asked" Sakura reasoned.  
  
"Uncle Xiao!"  
  
"Xiaoran." Syaoran greeted.  
  
"Uncle? Where is Slash?" Xiaoran asked  
  
"Ah, She is umm. She's on a date. Yeah, A date, with her boyfriend, umm Kero. Yeah. They went to umm, Pudding Palace." Syaoran lied.  
  
"Oh, weally, I wanted to pwlay with her." Xiaoran sighed. Syaoran gave a scared laugh as her remembered what happened the last time Xiaoran 'played' with Slash. He remembered a Slash with some bald spots chasing him, with Xiaoran chasing her. Sakura burst out laughing as she saw what happened.  
  
"Sakura, What's wrong?" Rita asked  
  
"You wouldn't be laughing if you were there." Syaoran muttered  
  
"Yeah, Uncle Xiao, Could you play the vio." Xiaoran said. Syaoran covered his mouth and whispered in Chinese.  
  
"Not here Xiaoran" Syaoran muttered  
  
"Oh yea. Moma said that Mr. Kinomoto called, and asked you and the Flower to come over for dinner." Xiaoran stated.  
  
"You mean just Sakura?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I was afraid of that." Syaoran said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason, So does Xiaffa want me to drop you off, or does she what?"  
  
"Moma asked the guy if I could go, and he said Yea. So I will spend the rest of the day with Dagger, and then go to the guy's house with you and Miss. Flower."  
  
"Alright. When you get to Dagger, Tell her, to send you To Touya." Syaoran ordered.  
  
"Okay" Xiaoran said as he jumped out of Syaoran's lap, and then jumped over the fence.  
  
"I've save you as much as I could. Dagger" Syaoran muttered as her had another flashback. Sakura then burst into laughter.  
  
"Stop that, Sakura!"  
  
"No, it's so funny" Sakura giggled  
  
"I don't care." Syaoran said as the bell went.  
  
The others just muttered " Young love."  
  
  
  
High school  
  
  
  
"Hi Dagger!" Xiaoran said  
  
"XIAORAN!" Dagger shouted. She had been coming back from lunch when she heard her name being called. " What are you doing here?" When Dagger heard the end of the story. That she didn't have to take care of him. She rushed over to Touya, told him a Quick summary and went to class, leaving Xiaoran with Touya.  
  
"Alright kid. I have 2 periods of Study Hall, So all you have to do is stay quiet and read." Touya explained.  
  
"Okay. But my name is Xiaoran. Not 'Kid'" Xiaoran said.  
  
"Okay, Xiaoran. Take a but and read alright." Touya said not paying attention.  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
"Mr. Touya?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does this say?"  
  
"It's Hai. It means yes"  
  
"Okay."  
  
5 minute later  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"The reproduction cycle. Why are you reading that?"  
  
"You told me to read. So I did"  
  
"Yeah, But not that"  
  
It carried on for the rest of the hour and a half.  
  
"Hey Xiaoran. Were you good for Touya?" Dagger asked  
  
"Yes" Xiaoran answered  
  
"Good Boy" Dagger praised.  
  
"Well I have to go. Uncle Xiao is waiting for me."  
  
"Bye." Once Dagger saw Xiaoran off, She went straight to Touya.  
  
"Touya are you okay?"  
  
"As long as I don 't see that kid for a good hundred years, Then I'll be fine." Touya said  
  
"Yeah, that could happen." Dagger said.  
  
"Well C-ya"  
  
"Yeah. Bye"  
  
  
  
"Hey Xiaoran. Did you have a good time?" Sakura said as she walked to the house.  
  
"Yeah!" Xiaoran said. The rest of the time Syaoran was telling Xiaoran what not to do.  
  
"And if one guy calls me Brat, don't pay attention." Syaoran lecture.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
'Here's my house.'  
  
'Oh great' Syaoran thought gloomily.  
  
As soon as Sakura knocked on the door Touya answered. He had tried to be nice towards his sister.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Touya yelled.  
  
"You father invited me." Syaoran said calmly.  
  
"Not you. Him" Touya said pointing a shaking finger at Xiaoran.  
  
"Xiaoran?" Syaoran and Sakura asked  
  
"Well are you going to invite us in?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Touya said as he moved from the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Kinomoto" Syaoran said, bows.  
  
"Hewo Mr. Kinomoto" Xiaoran said coping Syaoran.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Xiaoran" Mr. Kinomoto replied as he lead them to the living room.  
  
"Hello, Daddy" Sakura said as she sat down next to Syaoran.  
  
"So Shaoran. Is Xiaoran you brother?" Mr. Kinomoto asked  
  
"No, actually. Thanks for the tea. Actually, he's my nephew." Syaoran answered. Mr. Kinomoto Choked and Touya spit out his tea.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. But how do you have." Mr. Kinomoto started  
  
"Have a nephew? Well Xiaoran is the son on my eldest sister. She is 14 years older then me." Syaoran finished.  
  
"Oh, how many siblings do you have?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"4 sisters" Syaoran answered  
  
"4, that's a lot. And you're the only boy."  
  
"Except for Xiaoran, and my brother-in-laws. I am." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Alright Touya, how about you show Xiaoran around the house, while I finish up dinner. And please don't make a mess." Mr. Kinomoto ordered.  
  
"But, But, Why? Oh. Alright" Touya sighed.  
  
'Sakura. Why did your dad invite me instead of Tomoyo?' Syaoran thought.  
  
'I don't know? But he has asked you a lot of questions when ever you are here.' Sakura replied.  
  
'The next thing you know is that He will ask about my parents, then my grandparents, and all the way up to Clow Reed.'  
  
'I think I might have mentioned Clow Reed before him. And He could be researching his descendent.'  
  
'Alright but.'  
  
"Dinner's ready." Mr. Kinomoto called. Once Dinner was over. Xiaoran was tired, So Syaoran picked him up and said, " We should be getting going. It's getting late. Thank you for having us over"  
  
"Your welcome. Come over when ever you like. Good bye Xiaoran, Syaoran. Bye Sakura." Mr. Kinomoto said.  
  
"When Touya wakes up. Tell him to get lots of sleep and we said bye. I wonder why he fainted?" Sakura said.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran then walked down the street to their apartment. Once they arrived Xieffa told them that they had to get going, Because they had a meeting in the morning. Syaoran offered to go with them. But they told him not to, because they would miss him more. Once they left, The group felt the strongest demon they have ever sensed. They all meet in the in the living room to set up a plan to defeat him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi. I hoped that you like it. I wanted to add some of Syaoran's family. Plus I might add Xiaoran in the story again. Please R&R. the next chapter will have what I think happen to Syaoran's Father. Until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	13. Syaoran's past?

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
" Alright here's the plan. Eriol you use Fires Card. Tomoyo you use Earthquake Card. Ryo you use Bird Card. I'll use Seas Card. Syaoran, You will use electricity. And Whichever hurts it the most Sakura you use that Card. Moon guardians will cover the sky, incase it can fly. And the Sun Guardian will keep the people away." Meling Strategize.  
  
"Alright let's go. I'll go first." Syaoran Volunteered.  
  
"Alright" Everyone said as they arrived.  
  
"Electricity, Come forth" Syaoran ordered  
  
"It didn't work. It's attacking" Eriol Told them. They, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meling And Ryo, then saw nothing but blackness.  
  
  
  
"Eriol, Where are you?" Tomoyo called.  
  
"I'm right here." Eriol responded. "And the others?"  
  
"We are right here." Ryo said  
  
"Where is Shaoran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He's not with." Tomoyo started but the darkness started to change.  
  
"We are in Hong Kong" Meling answering everyone's silent Question.  
  
"Hong Kong! We were just in Japan. How did we get to Hong Kong?" Ryo Exclaimed.  
  
"Shh, Listen." Tomoyo said.  
  
  
  
"Dagger, Bring Xiaolang to the training room in 5 minutes."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Soujirou." Dagger replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh No. Not this day, Anything but this day." Meling Cried as she turned deadly pale.  
  
  
  
"Dagger what did Daddy Want?"  
  
"He want to see you in the training room. Xiaolang" Dagger told the boy. Xiaolang was about 4 years old; he had bright golden brown eyes, chocolate brown hair. He looked a lot like Mr. Soujirou, except for the eyes. Mr. Soujirou had blue eyes.  
  
"Com'on Dagger, We can't keep Daddy waiting." Xiaolang said with a bright smile. Making look adorable.  
  
"Alright. Let's go." Dagger told him.  
  
  
  
At this point Meling looked, as she was about to burst into tears.  
  
  
  
"Bye Dagger." Xiaolang said as he entered the training room. To start his daily training. An hour later Soujirou and Xiaolang started to face off each other. Xiaolang was the first to stop.  
  
"You lasted well my Son. You will do our clan well." Soujirou said  
  
"Thank you Daddy." Xiaolang said as he hugged him.  
  
"Sojirou Li. I challenge you for your clan." A voice echo.  
  
"Xiaolang, Move away." Soujirou instructed.  
  
"It's a demon." Ryo told everyone. Meling was now in tears.  
  
"Your. Right." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Hey, They are about to fight." Sakura said.  
  
"Look. Syaoran, Knows it's a demon." Eriol obsereved.  
  
  
  
Soujirou soon had the demon to the ground.  
  
"Leave, and never ask for my clan again." Soujirou told him as he moved over to Xiaolang to get patched up, and think of a good excuse to tell mother. When a knife flew towards Xiaolang. Soujirou covered him and got hit by it.  
  
"Daddy, Are you alright" Xiaolang asked, with tears falling.  
  
"No Son," Soujirou answered.  
  
"MOTHER, DAGGER, SISTERS, HELP" Xiaolang yelled.  
  
"Xiaolang. Clam down. I have some thing to tell you. I want you to tell your mother I love her and that she will be the leader until you are old enough." Soujirou said.  
  
"Don't worry Daddy, You will be alright" Xiaolang said trying to convince himself.  
  
"Son, tell you sisters I love them, and to not forget me."  
  
"How can they forget you. If you are going to be alright. DAGGER!"  
  
"Son, You know the truth. You are destined for greatness. But I unforcently, won't be able to see you, but Son. I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Daddy" Syaoran said crying.  
  
"Now, Son. I must leave you. But remember. I will always. Love you." Soujirou said as he died.  
  
"Daddy, DADDY! Wake up, Daddy. Please, Wake up." Xiaolang said as he tried to wake Soujirou up.  
  
"Xiaolang. Are you alright? Oh my! Xiaolang. Come here." Dagger said as she came into the room. "Come Xiaolang. Let's go talk to your mother." All Xiaolang could do you was nodded.  
  
  
  
During all this. Syaoran had been fighting the demon. He was near collapsing. Eriol and Ryo then came to, and destroyed the demon. Syaoran then collapsed.  
  
"Shaoran." Sakura yelled.  
  
  
  
Dagger sensed something was wrong and when she felt the aura of the demon disappear, she was almost certain. She told the others that she would go over to the kids. When she arrived she saw Syaoran was down on the floor. She went straight towards him extremely worried.  
  
"Xiaolang, Are you alright?" Dagger asked. "Xiaolang, Speak to me."  
  
"Dagger. Calm down. Syaoran fell unconscious while he fought the demon. We were trapped by the demon's attack. We saw." Ryo started  
  
"We saw, that day." Meling cried.  
  
"Oh, no. Let's get him home. I'll carry him." Dagger said, as she picked him up.  
  
  
  
Eriol went to collect all of the Sun Guardians. The Moon Guardian went home. Eriol had already found Spinal, Kero, Oracle, Solus, and Crystal; He was now looking for Slash.  
  
"Slash, were are you?" Eriol called.  
  
"Eriol who are you calling for?" Zachary asked.  
  
"What cute stuffed animals you have. Where did you get them?" Chelsea Asked  
  
" Well I got them from my grandfather's cousin's best friend's girlfriend's second cousin's boyfriend's sister's son's best friend daughter made them." Eriol said  
  
"You remember all that? So you aren't here to see if you can see the Demon Hunters." Zachary asked.  
  
"Yeah. But who are the Demon Hunter?"  
  
"They are the people who fight the demons that attack the town. That's what the City calls them since they didn't give us a real name." Zachary said.  
  
"At first it was around 2 then it was 3 then 4, but then it was 3 again. It stated like that for a while, then it was 5 and now it is 6. Many people think they are connected to all the mysterious things that has happened here." Chelsea explained.  
  
"Oh, well it was nice seeing you. But I have to go." Eriol said.  
  
"Bye" Chelsea and Zachary said.  
  
"Bye" Eriol said. During this conversation Eriol had opened up a connection with Tomoyo about how Syaoran was doing. Afterwards he found Slash under a bush and went home.  
  
"Hey, How's the fort?" Eriol asked as he got home.  
  
"It's good. Syaoran should be able to go to school tomorrow. But he will have to take it easy" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Alright, Syaoran will be alright. Just don't show him any pity. He will hate it." Meling said.  
  
"Let's go to bed. Sakura will watch him tonight," Ryo said.  
  
"Alright don't stay up to late." Tomoyo said  
  
"Night." Everyone said.  
  
  
  
The next day Syaoran woke up much later then usual. He found Dagger and Sakura sleeping on either side of the bed. He got out swiftly and covered them both with a blanket; He then went to get dressed. He had some breakfast and started to train when he heard someone say "Hold it Mister!"  
  
Sakura had woken up with a start and noticed that Syaoran was missing. She saw a blanket around her and Dagger. She went to find him. When she did find him, he was about to start training so she said " Hold it Mister" Syaoran spun around.  
  
"What. I always train in the mornings." Syaoran said confused.  
  
"You need to recover from last night." Sakura told him. She knew some thing was wrong went he smirked (See. See.).  
  
"But I'm going to school aren't I" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
"And isn't school more tiring then training." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Perhaps but." Syaoran knew he had her just about to give in on his training.  
  
  
  
Dagger woke up to find everyone gone. She knew straight away where they were. She headed for the training room. They were there. Syaoran was beating Sakura in wits.  
  
"But you still need to learn, don't you?" Dagger said.  
  
"Ah, Dagger, I had her right where I wanted her to." Syaoran pouted.  
  
"Too bad. Now get ready for bed. Your class has swimming today." Dagger told him.  
  
"Thanks Dagger. He nearly beat me." Sakura smiled.  
  
"No, Problem." Dagger said. "Just be careful, When he really wants something, like to train, he can get it" As she got ready for school. Every Moon Guardian had uniforms at the apartment. For emergency.  
  
  
  
Once at school, they started the PE.  
  
"Alright, Lets head out towards the pool, its time for PE" Mr. Teareda said.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will have a bit of Drama in it. But it will be very important. Well this was what I thought happened to Syaoran's father. Plus it was the best way to go. You'll see why later. Until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	14. PE and secrets revealed

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
" Class I want you to use this time to Warm up." Mr. Teareda said. "You have 10 minutes."  
  
Syaoran thought this would be a good time to burn up some of his energy, and do a quick workout. He smirked. As he was about to start he bumped into someone. Syaoran cursed in Chinese.  
  
"NO! You are not going to work out"  
  
"But, Mr. Teareda said." Syaoran argued.  
  
"I don't care what He said." Sakura started.  
  
"Take a deep breath. Let's finish this underwater," Syaoran said. They went under to continue their conversation.  
  
' What happened to you all when you were attacked by the demon?' Syaoran asked  
  
' We saw a memory' Sakura told him. 'it was the day your dad died. I'm sorry. Shaoran. But when I watched, I felt your pain. I'm so sorry.' She started to cry.  
  
'Sakura, Don't worry. Even thought the subject of his death is still a bit touchy for me. I over it. You don't have to worry about me.' Syaoran told her as he dried her tears. 'But now. Tell me why you don't let me train?' Syaoran whined.  
  
'It's because after the battle you looked so helpless. Beside you were tired.'  
  
'Sakura. You don't have to worry about me. I know my limits. If anything, I should be worried about you. You're the one always jumping into things. So let resurfaced. I think our 10 minutes are up.' Sakura couldn't argue. The shortage of air was getting to her.  
  
  
  
As Mr. Teareda told them they had 10 minutes Meling decide to swim to clear her head. Ryo, worried about Meling decide to swim next to her. Meling, Had never seen her uncle's death, but she had heard about it, So she didn't know what to do with what she had seen.  
  
'Meling what's wrong. I've never seen you so quiet before.' Ryo told her.  
  
'Well, It's just that I've never seen my uncle's death, so I don't know what to do with that information' Meling answered  
  
'Meling. I'm sorry. Do you want to be alone?' Ryo asked  
  
'No. But I feel bad. I wish I could do something to help them. But I don't know what.' Meling replied.  
  
'Meling. You know you couldn't do anything.'  
  
'I know. But I still wish I could. Thanks Ryo. Your really sweet in helping me.'  
  
' What are friends for.' Ryo told her as they got out of the pool.  
  
  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had started a conversation as well during those 10 minutes.'  
  
'Eriol, We really should get Meling and Ryo together, They'll make such a .' Tomoyo started.  
  
'Good couple?' Eriol finished.  
  
' Yeah. And Meling is a mastermind with plans.'  
  
'really. I never knew that.' Eriol said surprised.  
  
'Yeah. You didn't. Well then it's a good thing you have me on your side isn't it.' Tomoyo replied.  
  
  
  
The 10 minutes were indeed up. Mr. Teareda came up and started to take count of the students. He noted that Sakura and Syaoran weren't there. Before he could ask they popped out of the water. They apologized about being late and waited for instructions. He told them that they would start with the girls to see who was the fasted out of all the girls. In the end it was Meling and Sakura.  
  
Mr. Tearede then went on to do the boys. He called Syaoran and Eriol to race. At first they were neck and neck, then slowly Syaoran started to gain the lead.  
  
' Tomoyo.' Eriol contacted.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Patch me up to Sakura'  
  
'Sure.' ( If one of the card masters/mistresses touch a person of another pair, they will immediately be able to talk to either one of that pair.)  
  
'Sakura did Syaoran train this Morning?' Eriol asked  
  
'No why?' Sakura responded.  
  
'Take a look at him. Bye' Eriol said as he closed the connection.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran Zooming to the finished.  
  
  
  
When Syaoran arrived at the finish line. He noticed that Mr. Teareda was shocked, about the time he made.  
  
"Wow. You broke the start record. Li" Mr. Teareda told him.  
  
"really?" Syaoran asked 'See what no training does to me.' He glared at Sakura.  
  
'I really didn't think you would need it. Especially after last night.' Sakura told him  
  
' I wasn't that tired.'  
  
'yes you were.'  
  
'No I wasn't'  
  
"Yes you were." Sakura argued out loud,  
  
"No I wasn't" Syaoran argued back.  
  
"What are you two arguing about?" Mr. Teareda asked  
  
"Don't worry about it. In all my time in living, I've seen many couples fighting, people who were destined for others and only discovered it at the end of their lives, But these two. These two are two half's of one soul. And they are." Eriol lectured  
  
"SHUT UP ERIOL" Sakura and Syaoran shouted.  
  
  
  
At the end of the races it was Between Syaoran, Sakura and Meling to see who was the fasted swimmer. In the end it was a tied between Meling and Syaoran. With Sakura arriving Seconds behind them.  
  
Once they finished changing, Mr. Teareda told them the new topic that they would be studying.  
  
"Class we will be learning about a very famous family in China. The (Dun, Dun) Li Clan."  
  
"I'm going to put you all in groups to discover what you can about one part of the Li Clan. Sakura, Li, and Ryo. You will research the industries of the Li clan. Meling, Tomoyo, and Eriol, you research the population of the Li clan. Why they are so famous. By the way, Meling, Li, Are you two part of the Li Clan.?" Mr. Teareda asked  
  
"Yeah, But we are on outer branches." Meling lied.  
  
" Oh, Anyway. Zachary, Chelsea, Rita, Naoko you will research the future leader of the Li Clan. And who will be his Adviser and who they all descend from." Mr. Teareda said as he continues assigning different parts to the other groups. After wards he told them that he wanted all this in a presentation.  
  
Syaoran and Meling couldn't believe their luck.. The one assignment they wanted they didn't get, instead it was given to some one else. Information, that could bring them all to ruin.  
  
As they got into their groups Chelsea and her group talked about Sakura and friends.  
  
"Guys have you notice that Sakura, Tomoyo and Li have changed?" Chelsea asked  
  
"Yeah. Li barely even talks to me, and I was the one to introduce him to the way of the school." Zachary told them.  
  
"No not that. Have you notice that Li shows emotions. Before he never showed his emotion. Tomoyo even shows angry, and she never gets mad." Chelsea explained.  
  
"Yeah, It is also as if they're hiding something. Like magic." Rita said  
  
  
  
Finally the dad of the presentation came, Syaoran, Sakura, and Ryo Told about your project. So they did. After 5 minutes Meling, Tomoyo and Eriol went next. At the end of their presentation Chelsea and her friend went.  
  
"Alright our report is on the future leader of the Li clan, and his soon to be adviser. I must say it was strange that Meling said that she and Li were on further branches of the Li clan when they really weren't. In fact they lied to us. So we thought we would tell you all first about the soon-to-be- adviser." Chelsea said as she earned a glare from the Li's.  
  
"Meling Rae Li. She has a Ph.D. in Medicine, Chemistry and Political Science. She has a black belt in all types of martial arts and bow and arrow, as well she is famed in playing the cell. She was born October 19th at 10:39 PM. She is the future advisor of the Li Clan" Rita presented. Meling hung her head so she didn't have to see the stares. Tomoyo and Ryo glared at the people presenting.  
  
"Next we researched Syaoran Li. But he doesn't exist. So we researched Meling's cousin and found Xiaolang Li." Naoka started  
  
"Xiaolang Li. He has a P.H.D. in mathematics, languages, Ancient studies, and political Science. He is a master at all martial arts, and sword fighting and kendo. They say he is the strongest in the clan, even stronger then his desisted Father." At this Syaoran hung his head, and Zachary got a glare from Sakura. It shocked him, but he continues. " He is famed in playing the violin, He plays with only Melin, Xiaolang Li is also the future leader of the Li clan, and our very own classmate, Syaoran Li. They say that it is rumored that Xiaolang Li is so strong because he posses magic."  
  
"They descend from a man named Clow Reed. He was a powerful scholar. He was said to have 8 children, 6 of which he murdered, before he himself died." Chelsea started. But that was all The Sakura and the others could take.  
  
"Clow Reed would never do that." Tomoyo shouted.  
  
"Clow Reed had to do that so he could save the future." Meling shouted.  
  
"How can we believe you? Meling you lied to us." Zachary asked.  
  
"Meling wouldn't lie o you about this" Ryo said  
  
"I don't want you to EVER say something bad about Clow Reed or the Li's. They have been nice and kind for most of the time they have been here." Sakura told them.  
  
"Sakura what secrets do you have hidden away. You could be a killer, or someone real famous with another name." Said a kid named Fred.  
  
"No one talks to Sakura that way, NO One. You hear. Sakura is one of the most pure hearted people you will ever meet. Eriol said. He was mad that they would accuse his half daughter like that. He could take it if it was about him or Clow, But not one of his, or his reincarnation's family member. "Clow Reed was a great man. And you should feel honored to hear of him."  
  
"Yeah, That he murdered his children, and who knows what else." A girl named Angelica asked.  
  
"Silence. No matter how much I hate him, for what he did to Sakura and me. No offense." Syaoran started.  
  
"None, taken" Eriol said.  
  
"She has saved your lives many times without you even knowing it, I have even counted on her help for one thing or another. I will not tolerate any acuse ment of my cousin, Meling. She is a skillful liar, and a strong fighter. She knows when she must lie, and only does it when she can't tell the truth. The only reason we liked it here, was because no one reconsider us." Syaoran said as he walks up to Meling and whispered something to her. Meling nodded.  
  
They then gathered their things and bowed. "Sorry for all we have done wrong to you. We are sorry, that we can not help you with the remainder of the quest. For we shall return to Hong Kong." Syaoran told the class. Before he and Meling jumped out the window and disappeared.  
  
"No, No, No. They can't leave. How can we win, if we are 2 people short. How can we?" Sakura asked Eriol in tears.  
  
"I don't know. Sakura, But I do know that you are now our leader. But you won't be able to reach you full potential without Syaoran." Eriol told her.  
  
"Are you happy now. Syaoran was one of the strongest, and Meling was the strategist. Now neither Sakura or I will be able to reach our full strengths." Ryo said as he got his triton and jumped out of the window and disappeared.  
  
"Wait for me Ryo!" Sakura said as she followed out the window.  
  
"These morons, just broke up most of our team. I don't know if I want to continue saving them. The Defenders of Faith, and The Defenders of the City of Light. Both broken up." Tomoyo said as she left.  
  
"Hope you are all Happy." Eriol said as he glared at them." You've just brought the destruction of the planet. This was supposed to be our second chance, but it was destroyed before even had a chance to use it" With that Eriol left to try to gather everyone up.  
  
"Who are the Defender of faith, and the defender of the City of Light?" Rita asked  
  
"They are two pairs of partners. One male and One female, in each. The City of Darkness killed them both. " A kid told them.  
  
"Wow, what does that have to do with Sakura and the others?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Don't know. I wished I did thought" Zachary said. He felt pretty bad for what happened.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Told you it would have a lot of Drama. In this chapter. I hope you like it. The next chapter is one of the most important chapter I have written. So make sure you don't miss it.  
  
Any way. In a few chapters past I said there would be a cost in defeating the demons. But. I don't know what the cost could be. So please either write, a review with what you think should happen or write me an e-mail.  
  
Until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	15. The transformation

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 13  
Eriol had soon gathered everyone but Meling and Syaoran. Eriol had found Tomoyo in a fabric store, Ryo walking around in the mall and Sakura on top of the clock tower. It had taken a while to get her down from there, but they eventually did. It was about 2 when they went back to their apartment.  
Meling and Syaoran went straight to the apartment to clear their heads. They started playing their instrument. Syaoran got all the sun guardians out of the music room and lock the door. They then started playing.  
  
When Sakura and the others arrive at the apartment they were in for a surprise. Sakura was tackled by Slash in her true form, and Ryo was tackled by Oracle in her true form.  
  
"What did you do to him? What did you do?" Slash cried  
  
"We know you did something. They always let us listen!" Oracle responded.  
  
"Oracle, Slash, Get off them. They didn't do anything." Eriol shouted as he tried to remain calm and Calm them down.  
  
"It was the kids in our class that did it to them." Tomoyo said.  
  
"What did they do?" Slash asked not really believing their classmates of theirs could do something so bad to her master.  
  
"They accused Clow Reed of murder, and revealed that Syaoran is the future leader of the Li Clan." Eriol told them.  
  
"WHAT!" All the Sun Guardians shouted. As Slash and Oracle got off Sakura and Ryo.  
  
"Don't worry, we put them in their place." Ryo said as he got up.  
  
"So what's with the music?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's Meling and Syaoran playing" Oracle replied.  
  
" Really? They play really well." Tomoyo asked as Slash and Oracle transformed back into their false form.  
  
"Monster!"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Dad, Touya. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked  
  
"Ruby, Dagger? Why are you here?" Eriol asked  
  
"Eclipse, Luna? What are you here for?" Ryo said  
  
"Mother, What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You school called us saying you all had a disagreement with your class. And you left." Mr. Kinomoto said.  
  
"Disagreement my foot. They called the great man, Clow Reed a murderer, and basically called us all liars." Tomoyo said.  
  
"WHAT!" All the Moon guardians there screamed. "WERE GOING TO KILL THEM"  
  
"Okay." Mrs. Taylor said. "But why?"  
  
"Because they found some things out about Meling and Syaoran, and we stood up for them." Ryo said as her picked up the Sun Guardians.  
  
"Where are Syaoran, and Meling?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"Hear that music?" Dagger asked. They nodded "It's them."  
  
"Wow, They're good. What instrument are they playing?" Mrs. Taylor asked.  
  
" Meling plays the Cello; and Syaoran, or Xiaolang, Plays the violin." Dagger told them.  
  
"Really. Ryo plays the bassinet." Eclipse said  
  
"Eclipse!"  
  
"What was that a secret, Sorry." Eclipse apologized,  
  
"Well Sakura play the clarinet, and Touya plays the piano." Mr. Kinomoto stated,  
  
"Dad!" Touya and Sakura said.  
  
"Really, well my Tomoyo plays the flute, perfectly." Mrs. Kinomoto bragged.  
  
"Mother!" Tomoyo flushed.  
  
"Well Eriol plays the piano as well," Ruby said.  
  
" How long have Meling and Syaoran been in there?" Luna asked suddenly.  
  
"2 Hours" whispered Kero.  
  
"2 hours Luna" Sakura said.  
  
"We'll give them 10 more minutes." Dagger said. "Does anyone want tea?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Sakura do you think we can make them change their minds about leaving?" Ryo whispered.  
  
"I don't know Roger, I don't know." Sakura whispered back.  
  
"Roger? My name is Ryo Moon, Not Roger, Ying Fa." Ryo said.  
  
"Ying Fa? Where did you get that name from?" Sakura asked  
  
"I don't know. But let's talk to Eriol about it."  
  
"Roger was the name of the male counter part of the Defender of Faith, and Ying Fa was the female counter part of the Defender of the City of Light. I believe they were your pre incarnations." Eriol told them.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that Clow. I mean Eriol" Sakura said.  
  
"Here, Tea's ready." Dagger said as she gave a cup to everyone. " Let's go get them."  
  
Everyone stood up, and followed Dagger to the Music Room. Dagger tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Xiaolang, open this door now." Dagger shouted to get he voice over the music. The music skipped a beat.  
  
"Xiaolang open up." Dagger said. There was another skip in the beat.  
  
"Xiaolang Li open up now" Dagger ordered. The door unlocked.  
  
They all went in to see Syaoran and Meling play.  
  
"Meling, Syaoran, are you alright?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo, dear. To talk to them, is by playing. See, Sakura and Ryo got the idea." Eriol said forgetting the adults.  
  
"Oh, I see darling. I didn't notice." Tomoyo said  
  
"I have a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this." Touya gulped. The kids glowed faintly the color of their aura. The adults and Guardians grew scared. Eriol and the others changed.  
  
Eriol's hair grew a bit pasted his shoulders, his glasses grew smaller and his bangs turned Blue.  
  
Tomoyo's changed to a bright purple, her hair grew longer and was in a single braided, and her bangs and tips turned light purple.  
  
Ryo's skin grew paler, and his bangs turned to a turquoise blue.  
  
Meling's hair grew darker, and skin grew paler. Her bangs and tips turned a bloody red.  
  
Syaoran's eyes gained strips of green, and grew paler, and his bangs turned green.  
  
Sakura's eyes gained strips of pink, she grew paler. Her hair grew past her waist, and her bang and tips turned a pale pink.  
  
They began to play, The music was beautiful. Mr. Kinomoto, Mrs. Taylor, Touya, the guardians, And Mr. Teareda had never heard something so good. When they finished they passed out.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero and Mr. Kinomoto shouted.  
  
"Xiaolang!" Slash and Dagger shouted.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Crystal and Mrs. Taylor yelled.  
  
"Eriol!" Spinal and Ruby shouted.  
  
"Meling!" Oracle and Luna yelled.  
  
"Ryo!" Solus and Eclipse yelled.  
  
All the sun guardians transformed into their true forms, not caring about the non-magic people in the room.  
Mr. Tereada walked up to the children's apartment, for 2 reasons. One to get the Li's to stay, the second to get the kids from being mad at the class. He took the elevator up to the top floor, and was about to knock on the door when he found it open. Fearing the worst, He entered and instantly heard music. Following it, he saw the kids playing, only, they looked different. Suddenly they collapsed and a surprise was given to the parents. The 6 stuffed animals turned into 5 giant cats, and a giant wolf.  
  
"Who are you creatures and what are you doing to our students." Mr. Teareda Asked, all the creatures growled.  
  
"You insulted our creator." The lion said as he stood in font of Sakura protecting her if some one was to attack her.  
  
"As well as our masters" The Wolf said Standing in front of Dagger and Syaoran.  
  
"And our Mistress" The Tiger said as she stood in front of Meling and Luna.  
  
"They never did anything bad to you" The leopard said as he stood of Ryo and Eclipse.  
  
"All they ever did was protect you, and what do you do. You ridicule them," The panther said as he stood in front of Eriol.  
  
"Youhaveharmedthemonce,andwewillnotletyoudoitagain." The whit cat growled, standing in front of Tomoyo. ( Translation: You have harmed them once, and we will not let you do it again)  
  
Suddenly Yukito and Dame came in. They instantly transformed to their true form, minus the wing, and rushed to their Mistresses. Mr. Teareda fainted.  
  
"Yuki?" Touya asked.  
  
"No, Yue." Yue told him.  
  
"Lady Tomoyo" Diamond said as he checked for Fever, pulse, and breathing. Once he found them all he sighed. He looked he in the face and yelped "Lady Saladra."  
  
"What? Diamond. That's Tomoyo. Lady Saladra died a long time ago." Ruby told him.  
  
"No. She looks like Lady Saladra" Diamond said as she showed her.  
  
"I a mitt there is some resemblance, but only some." Ruby replied.  
  
"But Ruby Moon, Eriol looks like Master Clow." Spinal said.  
  
"Spinal, Eriol always looks like Master Clow." Ruby sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but now he looks a lot more like him" Spinal said.  
  
"Dagger, Xiaolang, does look a lot like Xiaolang of the City of Light." Slash asked.  
  
"Your right." Dagger said.  
  
"And Meling is the same for Rouge the Defender of Faith." Oracle said.  
  
"The same goes for Ryo and Sakura." Kero said.  
  
"Oh No!" Dagger said  
  
"THEY ARE THEM!" All they guardians said.  
  
"Aright explain who are you? What are you? And why are you here?" Touya said.  
  
"Well, I'm Dagger, the Moon Guardian of the Wolf Cards. Clow Reed helps create me in Hong Kong. This is the Sun Guardian Slash." Dagger introduced.  
  
"Yeah, Believe it or not, I sometimes have to act the responsible one since these two act so childish" Slash sighed.  
  
"Hey!" Dagger protested  
  
"What about you Yue. Who are you? Who is he? Is he the reason why we would never have pudding?" Touya asked.  
  
"I'm The Moon Guardian of The Clow now Sakura Cards, That is Kero, The Sun Guardian. And Yes, I believe he is the reason why you didn't have pudding." Yue answered  
  
"Well Eriol is the reincarnation of all of our creator. He is also our master. Spinal and mine, since we are the guardian of the Reed Cards. My real name is Ruby Moon." Ruby said.  
  
"We had to help him test Sakura with the cards, So that is why we are here." Spinal said.  
  
"Alright, But what does my Tomoyo have to do with all this?" Mrs. Taylor said.  
  
"Well Lady Tomoyo is mine And Crystal's mistress. She is the owner of the Music Cards. I'm Diamond the Moon Guardian, and this is Crystal. She is Lady Tomoyo's Sun guardian." Diamond introduced himself and Crystal.  
  
"I'm Luna, This Is Oracle, We are the guardian of the Raven Cards, and Meling is our mistress." Luna said.  
  
"Ryo is our Master. He is the owner of the Beast Card. I'm his Moon Guardian Eclipse, and this is his Sun Guardian Solus." Eclipse introduced.  
  
"We trained Ryo to be the best at computers in the world." Solus said  
  
"Okay, But isn't your name Ruby Moon, Ruby?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I never noticed that before." Ruby laughed.  
  
"Alright, But who are Lady Saladra and Clow Reed and them?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
  
"Well Clow Reed was the creator of the Cards, and Lady Saladra was his Wife. She was the creator of us female Guardian." Dagger said  
  
"Roger and Rouge, Are the Defender of Fate. The were the strongest of them all." Diamond said  
  
"Xiaolang and Ying Fa were the Defender of the City of Light. When they were killed that was when the Dark ages really began." Luna said.  
  
"I think we should wake up their teacher, He fell asleep a while ago." Ruby said innocently  
  
"Okay, You guy sure hid this secret well." Mr. Kinomoto told them. Sakura then moaned.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya said  
  
"Dagger, Slash were are you?" Syaoran asked as he sat up holding his head.  
  
"Mother, Crystal?" Tomoyo muttered  
  
"Eclipse, Solus?" Ryo said.  
  
"Ruby, Spinal." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Luna, Oracle?" Meling asked  
  
"Dagger what happened? I feel like I was ran over by a truck." Syaoran said.  
  
"That didn't happen. Right Kero?" Sakura asked.  
  
"NO you weren't run over by a truck." Dagger replied.  
  
"Good. Because I was worried for a moment." Ryo stated.  
  
"So what happened?" Meling asked.  
  
"We are trying to figure it out" Solus answered.  
  
"Why are my glasses so small?" Eriol asked  
  
"And why can I see so clearly?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"We don't know?" Ruby answered.  
  
"Why do we look so different?" Meling asked.  
  
"We don't know?" Ruby said.  
  
"Well Dagger could you please get me some Aspirin (Don't own it)." Syaoran asked as a bottle floated right next to him. "Thanks Dagger." He smiled as he got some Aspirin and passed it on to the others.  
  
"Xiaolang, Were did you get the aspirin?" Dagger asked.  
  
"You gave them to me." Syaoran answered  
  
"No I didn't?" Dagger said  
  
"Okay I think we need to clam down." Mr. Kinomoto said  
  
"Clam Down. We have just seen our child us magic, they have guardians and they are masters of a card pack. Now we have just seen one use telekinesis on a bottle of Aspirin, and you are telling us to clam down?" Mrs. Taylor asked. "The next thing you know they will be saying they fight demons and have to save the world again since they have done it once before."  
  
"You told them?" Meling asked  
  
"WHAT!" Mrs. Taylor shouted causing them all to wince.  
  
"Mother, not so loud."  
  
"Aug. What happen?" Mr. Teareda asked as he sat up.  
  
"Mr. Teareda?" All the kids asked.  
  
"I came here to told to you kids about something, but I can't remember what it was?" Mr. Teareda said.  
  
"Oh, I think it's a job for Sakura" Syaoran said as he looked over to her.  
  
"Sure but I'll need Tomoyo's help." Sakura said. "But only if you stay"  
  
"Meling?" Syaoran asked. Meling nodded. "We will."  
  
"Alright. You use Disappear, and I'll use Erase." Sakura said as they called out their cards and Erased the day from the memory of their entire class, and teacher.  
  
"I'll clean up. Transport, transport Mr. Tearede home." Eriol ordered.  
  
Once they finished they asked the Moon guardians, and the Adults to leave so they could get some sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you like. Thanks for the Reviews, Please continue to R&R. It keeps me going. After this chapter there will be 3 more chapters until I pause to stop for an other story. These are all longer then my first 8 chapters, so I hope you like.  
  
Until next time  
  
C-ya. 


	16. Family time!

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 14  
The next day, around noon, Tomoyo woke up and looked at the clock. She then proceeded to scream.  
  
"Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Meling asked as she and Sakura entered Tomoyo's room. A few seconds later the boys entered the room.  
  
"Look. At. The. Time" Tomoyo, said slowly.  
  
"Why?" Ryo asked as he looks. "Oh, God, It's Noon!"  
  
"How did we all sleep until noon?" Eriol asked, "Our alarms, any of our alarms should have woken at least one of us."  
  
"Well, whatever happened yesterday, must have tried us out. We must have slept through our alarms," Ryo concluded.  
  
"Close, Our alarms must have been turned off. See, Tomoyo's alarm is off." Syaoran told him.  
  
"Yeah, who would do that?" Sakura asked causing everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
"Sakura. It was the Sun Guardians." Tomoyo told her.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah." Meling told her.  
  
"Do you think we should go to school?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Nah, It's to late. Let's just stay home and rest." Meling told him.  
  
"I want to have a talk with those guardian in the living room." Eriol said as he disappeared.  
  
"ERIOL! Where are you" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol reappeared on the desk.  
  
"Eriol where were you?" Ryo asked  
  
"In the living room" Eriol told them " I think if we all say the name of that room we might disappear,"  
  
"We could give it a try," Meling said.  
  
"Living Room," Everyone said. They were all teleported to the living room.  
  
"What a rush!" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked  
  
"Could you get off?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Sakura said, She was on top the pile. Eriol happened to be at the bottom.  
  
They then began to practice this newfound skill all over the apartment.  
At the High School  
So you are all couples?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yeah, we all are. Except one of our couples are having a bit of an argument." Luna told him.  
  
"Really, who?" Touya asked as it sunk in. "Oh, you mean them. So how long will it last?"  
  
"Well Dagger is Stubborn, and Yue doesn't do anything, It should take about 50 years to sort out." Eclipse estimated.  
  
"50 years! How long do you guys live?" Touya asked  
  
"Let me see. Carry the 3. add the 4 .umm, about forever." Ruby told him happily.  
  
"What!" Touya exclaimed.  
Meanwhile  
"Dagger are you alright?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. It's just that." Dagger said  
  
"You're worried about Xiaolang."  
  
" Yeah, I mean if they really are them. Well, you know how the story ended. We, guardians barely made it out alive." Dagger said.  
  
"I know, and you don't want that to happen to Syaoran." Yukito told her.  
  
"Yue?" Dagger asked.  
  
"Yeah," Yukito replied.  
  
"Were you reading my mind?"  
  
"Yes," Yuikito said before he realizes what he had said. "I mean, No, No I didn't"  
  
"Yue, Yue! Get back here this instant. Yue!" Dagger shouted as she chased him.  
  
"Actually Touya, We live as long as our female partners doesn't get mad at us." Eclipse said only to get hit on the head by both Luna and Ruby. Diamond was smart enough to keep out of that conversation.  
At the School  
"Hey, Have you guys seen Sakura or Tomoyo today?" Rita asked  
  
"NO, I don't think they came to school today." Naoko replied.  
  
" Rita have you seen either Li or Ryo?" Zachary asked.  
  
"No, they didn't come to school today, the same goes for Meling and Eriol" Rita responded.  
  
"Really?" Chelsea asked adding into the conversation.  
  
"Yes." Rita told her.  
  
"Rita, Zachary, Chelsea, Naoko, just the people I wanted to see." Mr. Teareda said.  
  
"Why?" Chelsea asked  
  
"Well could you, Chelsea, take the class work for Sakura; Zachary could you take the work for the Moons; Rita, Take the work for the Li's; And Naoko take the work for Tomoyo; So they could do it tonight." Mr. Teareda asked.  
  
"Sure Mr. Teareda" The kids said.  
  
"Well since there is only an hour left of school, why don't you take it to them now." He said.  
  
"Alright" The kids said once again, Mr. Teareda passed them the work, their bags, and the address.  
"Alright, this is weird." Naoko said, as they made their way to the top of the apartment building. Once there, they saw, well.people doing prayers, spreading holy water on the floor.  
  
"Um. Excuse me," Rita asked "But why are you on the floor?"  
  
"We are making the horrible spirits of the place vanish so to not bother us no more." An old woman said.  
  
They suddenly heard "Meling get off" "Sakura next time, not in the air!" "Land on Something soft next time Tomoyo" "Syaoran watch out. never mind" "Ryo to the kitchen," "I am in the kitchen" "Good Job Eriol!" "Show off!" that was said by a few voices. " Concentrate!" "AHHH!" "SORRY!"  
  
Rita moved over to knock on the door. Everyone scattered away.  
  
"Yes, Who is it?"  
  
"It's Rita, Zachary, Chelsea, and Naoko, from school" Rita said.  
  
"Okay, wait for a minute." Eriol said as her move flatten, sun Guardians to the closet, then opened the door.  
  
"Welcome, My I please ask why you are here?" Eriol asked.  
  
"We came to drop off you work." Naoko said.  
  
"Thanks. Would you like a drink?" Eriol asked. They all shook their heads.  
  
"Eriol, you look different" Chelsea told him.  
  
"Different?" Eriol asked  
  
"Yeah, how did you hair grow over night?" Zachary asked.  
  
"Well none of us really remember yesterday that well," Eriol said as he shrugged.  
  
"So where are the others?" Rita asked. There was then a shout.  
  
"Meling, Could you please get off."  
  
"I would, if Sakura does"  
  
"How is it you always land on top?"  
  
"Eriol, What happened?" Zachary asked.  
  
"Well it seems that Syaoran was at the bottom, then it was Ryo, Tomoyo and Meling. And finally Sakura on top." Eriol replied.  
  
"Hey Eriol who was at the door?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It was Rita, Zachary, Naoko and Chelsea" Eriol replied as Tomoyo came into view. Chelsea and the others saw a change in her to. (Look at pervious Chapter)  
  
"Really! Why did you guys come to visit us?" Meling asked. She to had a change in her. (Look at pervious chapter)  
  
"We came to drop off your guys day's work" Rita told them.  
  
"Then why did they send 4 people?" Ryo asked as he made his way into the room, he too had a change in him (look at pervious chapter)  
  
"I believe it was on per family" Eriol answered "Am I right?"  
  
They nodded  
  
"Where is Li and Sakura?" Naoko asked  
  
"Syaoran said that he was going to his bed, and he would drop Sakura off. Why?" Ryo said  
  
"His he say his bed?" Meling asked,  
  
Ryo nodded, and said "Yeah. Oh no."  
  
"Jeez, couldn't you land somewhere softer?" Sakura asked  
  
"Sorry, We had to get out before Mother or the Elders sensed us." Syaoran told her. As Naoko and the others saw them enter they saw that they also had a change, more drastic then the others though. (Look at pervious Chapter)  
  
Sakura noticed everyone looking at her "What?"  
  
"Nothing, You all look different, that's all" Chelsea said as the others nodded.  
  
"Well, we have to get going, Remember the family assignment is going to happen tomorrow, so don't forget."  
  
"We won't. Bye" Meling said  
  
"Bye"  
The next day Sakura and the others made their way to school in their sport uniform. Once there they met up with the High school class. Once there, Mr. Teareda placed his class one-side girls, one side boy. Mr. Teacher did the same.  
  
"Alright could the boy of Mr. Teareda chose one of the women of my class." Mr. Teacher said. The boys did. Syaoran went straight for Dagger, Eriol went for Ruby, and Ryo went for Luna. He and Meling decide to change guardians for that one day.  
  
"Now, Could the girls of Mr. Teareda's class chose one of the males from my class" Mr. Teacher continued. The girls did. Sakura went for Yukito, Tomoyo went for Diamond, and Meling went for Eclipse.  
  
"Alright now complete the families." Mr. Teacher finished.  
  
Syaoran dragged Dagger towards Sakura and Yue.  
  
Fred Agua, has always had a crush one Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meling. But the biggest was on Sakura. He had planed this out so that he would get paired out with her. He went over there and asked her to be part of his group.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm going with Shaoran," Sakura answered  
  
"But he hasn't asked you yet?" Fred countered.  
  
"He is going to" Sakura retorted "See"  
  
"Sakura plan A" Syaoran told her. Sakura nodded  
Fred left and went over to Tomoyo, His second Crush. He asked the same thing,  
  
"Sorry, I'm going with Eriol. We made plans, Sorry" Tomoyo said as she walked away.  
Fred then went to Meling, asked the same question.  
  
"No, I'm going with Ryo, who else would I go with" Meling asked glaring.  
  
So, in the end he ended up going with Angina Five, a Syaoran lover. She had the biggest crush, and was the biggest snob.  
Back to Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Xiaolang, I'm not going to pair." Dagger started. Syaoran knew he would lose if he didn't use the.  
  
"Xiaolang, not the puppy dog eyes, I'm no. Okay I will" Dagger sighed in defeat.  
  
"Alright so we are partners," Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"I hate you?" Dagger said  
  
"No you don't" Syaoran said  
  
"I know" Dagger confessed.  
Tomoyo and Eriol  
"They are good" Eriol, Tomoyo, Ruby and Diamond said, nodding  
Meling, Ryo, Luna and Eclipse were thinking the very same thing.  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly as and they were able to get through all oh their activities.  
  
"We have counted the scores and we will now tell you the winners of our games." Mr. Teareda spoke.  
  
"1st place for defense goes to: Syaoran Li 2nd place for defense goes to: Meling Li 3rd place for defense goes to: Fred Agua.  
  
1st place for cooking goes for: Dagger Li for her Tea. 2nd place for cooking goes for: Dame Mount for his Apple Pie 3rd place for cooking goes for: Angelica Five for her salad.  
  
1st place for gymnastic goes to: Sakura Kinomoto 2nd place for gymnastic goes to: Ryo Moon 3rd place for gymnastic goes to: Julie Gel  
  
1st place for archery goes to: Yukito Star 2nd place for archery goes to: Ruby Moon 3rd place for archery goes to: Tommy Sun  
  
1st place for instrumental goes to: Touya Kinomoto 2nd place for instrumental goes to: Eriol Moon 3rd place for instrumental goes to: Ryo Moon  
  
1st place for the scavenger hunt: Fred Agua, Julie Gel, Angelica Five, and Tommy Sun 2nd place for scavenger hunt: Meling Li, Ryo Moon, Ethan Moon, and Luna Nina. 3rd place for scavenger hunt: Dagger Li, Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, and Yukito Star  
  
In the end the winning teams are:  
  
In third: Meling Li, Ryo Moon, Ethan Moon, and Luna Nina In second: Fred Agua, Angelica Five, Julie Gel, and Tommy Sun. In First: Syaoran Li, Dagger Li, Sakura Kinomoto, and Yukito Star.  
  
Dagger and Yukito have won the best couple award, They are the most likely to have a family together."  
  
Dagger meanwhile was shooting glares at Yukito, and Yukito was cringing, destroying the affect of best couple.  
  
A week after the events, Fred was still mad about losing to Syaoran. Anyway Mr. Teareda was about to tell them about their annual weeklong field trip.  
  
"Class, we are going on a week long camping trip, You will be in groups of 6. We will do hikes, and at the end of the week you will have to perform a play of 5 minutes or more. The play is up to whatever you want it to be about, you will be given time to practice, but you have to make a script. Also, if you want to either make a costume, or bring in one, you should decide on your groups as soon as possible" Mr. Teareda explained as he passed out permission forms. "We will leave in one week, so bring in you permission slip signed as soon as possible."  
After school all the Demon hunters went their own way to get their permission slip signed. Meling and Syaoran transported themselves to Hong Kong;  
  
Meling went up to her mother, gave a brief explanation on how she got there, and asked her to sign the permission slip. She then hugged her mother tightly and went to find Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran, went through the same thing, but his mother was a bit spectacle. "But Mother; Meling, Master Clow, and the Card Mistress are going, and I have to help protect the Card Mistress." Syaoran reasoned.  
  
"Alright" Yelan, his mother, told him as she signed. Syaoran then gave her a long hug before leaving. He met up with Meling and left.  
Eriol went over to find Ruby and asked her to sign it.  
  
"Ruby, could you sign this for me?" Eriol asked  
  
"What is it Master?" Ruby asked  
  
"It's a permission slip to go on a camping trip" Eriol answered.  
  
"What about the demon attacks?"  
  
"They only attack where there is a high concentration of magic" Eriol explained, confusing Ruby.  
  
"Whatever you say master" Ruby said as she signed.  
Tomoyo went over and had a very .interesting, yeah, interesting conversation.  
  
"Hello Mother" Tomoyo said  
  
"Hello, dear." Mrs. Taylor said.  
  
"Mother could you sign this permission slip, for me?"  
  
"Sure, but where is this to?"  
  
"It's for a camping trip, it will last for about a week, and at the end of the week we get to put on a play." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"That's nice, But Tomoyo, Dear, is there something between you and that kid. Eriol is that his name?"  
  
"He's just a friend" Tomoyo answered and thought ' As well, as my partner- in-crime, my pre incarnation's lover, my partner, my soul mate,, oh yeah, and my boyfriend.'  
  
"Alright, here you go," Mrs. Taylor said as she gave Tomoyo the signed permission slip.  
Ryo had an easy time, he went up to Eclipse, asked for his signature on the permission slip, and left.  
  
Sakura had an easy time convincing her dad, Touya was another story.  
  
"But Touya, all my friends are going." Sakura told him  
  
"Even that Brat?"  
  
"He's not a brat, and yes, he is." Sakura told him.  
  
"Then no," Touya told her.  
  
"Touya, I believe this camping trip will be fun for Sakura, and I don't think Shaoran will hurt her." Mr. Kinomoto told him "Besides, Sakura is strong enough to protect herself" Mr. Kinomoto then signed her permission slip and passed it to her.  
  
"Thank you daddy." Sakura said, as she transported to the apartment leaving her family surprised.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like. After this and 2 more chapters, I will put this story on pause to put up a digimon story. It should be up by March 3rd. So this story will be paused for about 4 weeks. But you won't have to worry about that. I won't do that for about 3 more weeks, This is just a notice. Please R&R. It is the thing that keeps me writing this story. Plus this is my longest chapter 10 pages long. Until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	17. Off to camp we go

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 15  
After everyone gave in their slips, people started to choose whom; they wanted to have on their team.  
  
Chelsea, Zachary, Rita, and Naoko wanted Sakura and Tomoyo on their team, but they both said no, that they were already going with Syaoran, Eriol, Meling and Ryo. So instead they got Angelica and Fred.  
Before long, the day of the field trip arrived. Everyone piled on the bus, they bus was 3 seats a side. Syaoran and Sakura sat in front of Meling and Ryo, but behind Tomoyo and Eriol. The girls got the window seat, and the boys sat down next to them. Also, on Syaoran's right Angelica sat, much to Syaoran's disgusted.  
  
Across from them Sat Fred, Rita and Naoko with Chelsea and Zachary in front of them.  
  
Angelica had black eyes, and brown hair. During the trip to the campgrounds, she tried to make conversation with Syaoran. But he would always act as if he was talking to some one else.  
Since the beginning of the trip, all the pairs went on talking to each other through their bonds,  
  
'Syaoran?' Sakura thought  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I'm bored'  
  
'Is that why you called?'  
  
'Yeah, I'm bored'  
  
'What do you want me to do about it?' Syaoran asked  
  
'Tell me a story.'  
  
'About?'  
  
'You'  
  
'ME?'  
  
'Yeah, I've known you for how many years, but I know almost nothing about you'  
  
'And that's a bad thing?'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'Sorry, so what do you want to know?'  
  
'Anything. Hey, wipe that smirk of your face.'  
  
'Yes, my Queen' Syaoran mocked  
  
' As your Queen I you to tell me what is you favorite stuffed animal'  
  
'I have none,'  
  
'Liar'  
  
'It's one my sister gave me when I was born.'  
  
'Which one?' Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
'She didn't come to visit, She is the youngest sister, Her name is Fanren' Syaoran said  
  
'Oh, how sweet'  
  
'Be quiet'  
  
'Never!'  
  
'So what about you?'  
  
'A stuffed rabbit Touya gave me'  
  
'Ah, how sweet' Syaoran mimicked.  
  
'I hate you'  
  
'No you don't'  
  
'I know'  
Tomoyo and Eriol were having.um. a rather disturbing chat.  
  
'NO I AM' Tomoyo thought  
  
'NO I AM' Eriol argued  
  
'NO ME!'  
  
'NO ME!'  
  
'NO ME!'  
  
'NO ME!'  
  
'NO ME!'  
  
'NO ME!'  
  
'ME'  
  
'ME'  
  
'ME'  
  
'ME'  
  
'ME'  
  
'ME'  
  
'I am more evil' Tomoyo argued  
  
'No I am' Eriol argued  
  
'Anything you can do I can do better'  
  
'No you can't'  
  
'Yes I can'  
  
And it continued like that.  
Ryo and Meling were having a sorta game thought thing going on  
'Tic-tac-toe, I win' Ryo cheered  
  
'Fine, but you won't beat me next time'  
  
'Yes I will'  
  
'No you won't'  
  
'Yes I will see'  
  
'X'  
  
'O'  
  
'X'  
  
'O'  
  
'X'  
  
'O'  
  
'X'  
  
'O'  
  
'Tie' they both said 'again'  
  
'O'  
  
'X'  
  
'O'  
  
'X'  
  
'O'  
  
'X'  
  
'O I win.' Meling said (Look at the bottom to see the game.)  
  
'Shoot'  
  
And so it continued till the bus came to a stop.  
  
In the end Angelica gave up conversation and Mr. Teareda grew incredibly confused about everything. But regain himself once they got off the bus.  
  
"I want all of the teams captains to come up here and tell me the name of your group and who is in your group" Mr. Teareda instructed.  
  
"Alright it's me, Angelica, Chelsea, Zachary, Naoko and Rita and we are called." Fred started  
  
"Liar!" Chelsea said as she hit Zachary on the head.  
  
"Alright, The Liars, next." Mr. Teareda muttered.  
  
"It's Sakura, Eriol, Meling, Tomoyo, Ryo and I, and we are called the Card Captors" Syaoran stated.  
  
It went on for 3 more groups and then they all went to their cabins. This year it had been decide t It would be coed cabins, but there would be 2 rooms.  
  
"Why do WE have to carry the girl's bags?" Ryo asked. Since people were around they could transport to their cabin.  
  
"Believe it or not, it was your idea to do it" Eriol grumble. (I would 2. He has to carry a whole wardrobe. Tomoyo AlWAYS carries extra cloths)  
  
The each went to their rooms. They put away their things and went to the main cabin for dinner. After dinner Mr. Teareda told them what they would be doing during their week here.  
  
"Class, you have gotten into your groups and have seen your cabin. This is what we are going to do. Tomorrow and the day after, you will be able write and practice your play. On the third day we will do swimming and a craft course, On the fourth day wee will go on a hike through the forest. On the fifth day you all will practice your play. On the sixth day you will do the play. On the seventh day we will have a water balloon fight. Then in the eight day we leave." Mr. Teareda said. All kids cheered (Excepted Eriol and Syaoran. That would just be too weird,)  
  
For the rest of the day everyone was busy with his or her work. Especially Tomoyo. The gang decides to do the story of the fall of The Defenders of the City of Light, The fall of the Defenders of Fate, and the Creators. It just seem natural to do those two scenes because one, it was the stories of their per incarnations and Second it would seem Impossible to have happened.  
  
"Syaoran stay still " Tomoyo complained,  
  
"Explain to me why I have to be Xiaolang?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Because you are Xiaolang,"  
  
"But why couldn't I be back stage or some thing, I mean Why do I have to act?"  
  
"Be Quiet and allow me to finish up."  
  
"Why Me?" Syaoran whined  
  
Tomoyo had the same problem with Sakura,  
  
"But why do I have to be Ying Fa?"  
  
"Because you are Ying Fa, Sakura" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Besides Ying Fa is one of the best part, With hers and Xiaolang's dieing kiss, It is so sweet." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes "Besides you guy have do it before right. So why is it so far to do know?"  
  
"I don't know, It."  
  
"Stand Still" Tomoyo instructed.  
  
"Why Me?" Sakura Complied, as Tomoyo finished up her measurement.  
By the next day, Their first full day there, Tomoyo finished up all of their measurement had work all night on starting on Meling's, Eriol's and Ryo's. By noon they group went down to lunch, they all went down within 5 minutes of each other. That morning, Tomoyo had Finished Meling's costume, Was nearly done with Ryo's and was working on Eriol's. The others were practicing their lines.  
Meling and Ryo went down first to lunch. Since they didn't have to wear their uniforms, Meling wore her costume, (The one from the show) and Ryo wore a turquoise shirt with a pair of sweatpants. After they got their food they sat down. After 5 minutes they realized about everyone were looking at them. Meling then asked, "What are you looking at?" The question made everyone jump, one person did tell her though.  
  
"We were looking at you cloths, they are so strange."  
  
"So, I always wear these cloths." Meling said as she went back to her lunch.  
  
'You know you could have been nicer to them.' Ryo told her  
  
'So, But Ryo, Do you think my cloths are strange?' Meling asked  
  
'No, I think they make you look beautiful'  
  
"Thank you Roger that was so sweet of you" Meling, said completely forgetting about the other. Since it seems as if her pre incarnation took over for a second  
  
"You welcome Rouge." Ryo said having the same thing happen to him. They then finished their meal and left.  
Sakura and Syaoran had to run to the lunchroom, just so they could get away from Tomoyo. So they enter the room out of breath.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Mr. Teareda asked, he saw the two enter out of breath.  
  
"Yes we are sir, We were um, we were. Racing, yeah, we were racing" Sakura lied.  
  
"So who won"  
  
"Um. It was a tie, yeah, a tie" Sakura said as she and Syaoran moved towards the lunch line.  
  
'A race?' Syaoran asked as they seated  
  
'What did you want me to say we were running from Satan's wife and her evil eye. I know Tomoyo is my best friend, but she cans some times just go crazy.' Sakura sighed  
  
'Yeah, so then he wouldn't have asked who won.'  
  
'He just would have thought us crazy.'  
  
'No, He would have thought you were crazy.'  
  
"Anyway let's go Xiaolang, We have to get back to work" Sakura said as her pre incarnation took over her.  
  
"Yes, I Know, But we will have to meet up with Saladra" Syaoran said as the same thing happen to him.  
  
"If we are lucky then we won't" Sakura said.  
  
"Ying, That sister of yours will drive us crazy" Syaoran said as they left the room.  
  
"There is something wrong with them" Mr. Teareda muttered.  
When Tomoyo and Eriol entered, Eriol was basically dragging Tomoyo through the door.  
  
"Eriol?" Zachary asked  
  
"Yeah?" Eriol asked  
  
"What are you doing in a dress?" Zachary asked  
  
"It's not a dress, It's a gown" Eriol told him, as he move himself and Tomoyo to the lunch line.  
  
"Oh, What's wrong with Tomoyo?" Chelsea asked  
  
"She doesn't want to stop working on the costume, I'm afraid she didn't even go to bed last night she was too busy working on one of the costume." Eriol sighed as he got his and Tomoyo's food. She was telling him what she wanted through the bond. "I had to drag her down her to get some food. Well, Me and Tomoyo are going to get a seat, Bye"  
  
"Bye" Zachary said  
  
Eriol walked away carrying 2 trays on one hand and dragging Tomoyo in the other.  
  
"Tomoyo stop working, You have to eat, I don't want you to get sick." Eriol told her  
  
"Alright," Tomoyo said as they started to eat.  
  
"Well Clow, That was fun." Tomoyo said as Saladra, her pre incarnation took over.  
  
"True, True, But we must be going, I would just hate to see my poor little decedent worry about us" Eriol said as Clow took over him.  
  
"You are so mean to him, you never give him a break do you?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Never" Eriol replied as they put away their trays and left.  
  
"I worry about those two." Naoko said as the others nodded.  
The next day went quickly, all they did was practice. Tomoyo had been able to finished Eriol' Ryo's and her own costumes. So all she had left were Sakura's and Syaoran's. The day afterwards came and Mr. Teareda told everyone what they were going to do in craft. That lesson lasted for about an hour. They then went to the lake. Mr. Teareda told them that they would have a splash war. He then told them that then would get into pairs.  
  
Fred tried to be pairs with Sakura, but she already had a partner; Angelica wanted to be partnered with Syaoran, but he was already partnered with Sakura, So she ended up with Fred. Meling went with Ryo, Eriol went with Tomoyo, Naoko went with Rita, and Chelsea went with Zachary. The war went on for about 2 or 3 hours. The Demon hunters had so much fun. More fun they had had in Months.  
"Rita, Chelsea, Naoko, Zachary, Angelica, Fred. Could you come over here? I wanted to ask you if you have notice anything different about Sakura, Li, Meling, Ryo, Tomoyo and Eriol lately," Mr. Teareda asked  
  
"Yeah, well like, I was like talking to him on the like bus, and he like never notice I was like talking to him, like he acted as if he like was talking to someone in his head." Angelica said.  
  
"Yeah, they all seem to do that lately. Remember when Li broke the state record. He glared at Sakura for a second and she actually looked sorry." Zachary replied.  
  
"Well when we went to drop off there work that one day they were absent. There were all these noises from their apartment, and most of their neighbors were praying and doing cleansing rituals to their apartment. It was almost like there were evil spirits around." Rita said  
  
"And right before Rita knocked we heard shouts like 'Not in the Air Sakura' or ' Land on Something soft next time Tomoyo' or 'TO the kitchen Ryo,' And right before Rita knocked on the door we heard 6 people yell and 6 other people say sorry" Naoko said  
  
"They all had been acting weird these past couple of months." Fred said "And how was it that Sakura and Li won all of the High school games. They must have cheated on some of them."  
  
"I agree there is something weird going on with them, So we will just have to wait and see what will happen." Mr. Teareda said as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. Please R&R. Until next time  
  
C-ya 


	18. Camp, the big scare and some information...

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 16  
  
The day went on and Fred and Angelica were watching Sakura and Syaoran working on their crafts. Fred kept noticing how Syaoran was always near Sakura. He kept thinking that Syaoran wanted to take Sakura and hurt her.  
  
Angelica noticed how Sakura would always a round Syaoran. She thought that Sakura wanted him for some sick twisted game.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were partners. They never noticed how often they were partners. They just went together.  
  
Zachary and Chelsea had kept an eye on Ryo and Meling. Chelsea couldn't believe how close they have gotten (Not physically) She saw them talking to each other. Zachary also noticed their closeness. He also noticed that they nearly never called each other Ryo and Meling, but instead with different names.  
  
Ryo and Meling had been practicing the play by calling each other Roger and Rouge. It was also that if there past life decide to come through they could push it down. They remember about there past and often talked about it. They also talked about the prophecy and strategies to defeat the demons.  
  
Naoko and Rita had kept a close eye on Eriol and Tomoyo. Rita noticed that Tomoyo would call Eriol 'dear' or 'Hun'. But sometimes Eriol would call Tomoyo 'darling' or 'dear'. There were times when his voice grew lower and called Tomoyo 'Saladra'  
  
Tomoyo had been telling Eriol all about her ideas for other costumes and her designs for them. She asked whether The defender of the City of Light should wear white or not. Eriol could hear Saladra's voice come out for a second. He would tell her when that happened, and at times Clow's voice would take over, and she would tell him when it happened. They soon noticed they were being watched. Soon they others noticed it as well.  
  
That night Chelsea and the others told each other what they had learned from watching Sakura and the others.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo notified the others that there past life might try to take other. They then went on to go through the play once. Tomoyo had finished the fighter of the City of Dark costume and any other she had left except for Sakura's and Syaoran.  
The next day everyone got ready for their hike. The hike would take them across the lake and over a hill through a forest and bring them back towards camp. They walked in a straight line. Sakura moved a head of Syaoran; Angelica took this time to attack.  
  
"Like Sakura. Hi, I'm like Angelica" Angelica said in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Hi Angelica" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura, is it like true that you like live with Li?" Angelica asked  
  
"Yeah, we live in the same apartment" Sakura answered  
  
"Well, Do you think you could, like, introduce me to him" Angelica asked  
  
'Syaoran do you want to meet Angelica?' Sakura asked in her mind  
  
'NO! she seem like a girl who can't speak normal' Syaoran replied  
  
"Sorry Angelica, but I don't think you're his type. Sorry" Sakura said as she walked back to Syaoran.  
  
Fred noticed Syaoran walking alone, without Syaoran. He walked up to him.  
  
"Li, I'm Fred" Fred said  
  
"Hi." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Is it true that you live with Sakura Kinomoto?" Fred asked  
  
"Yeah, So?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Do you think you could introduce me?" Fred asked  
  
'Sakura do you want to meet Fred?' Syaoran asked  
  
'No' Sakura replied  
  
'Good' Syaoran told her as he turned towards Fred " No, I don't think you're her type"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"She is my best friend"  
  
"Fine, Bye" Fred said as he went towards his friend.  
  
Sakura reached Syaoran she asked "Shaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was the real reason you didn't want to meet Angelica?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question" Syaoran smirked  
  
"It was because I liked someone else now you" Sakura grinned  
  
"It is for the same reason" Syaoran muttered  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked  
  
"At the same time" Syaoran said  
  
"One"  
  
"Two"  
  
"Three, You" They said at the same time.  
  
"What!" They said at the same time  
  
"Oh, Boy. Now we can't stop," They said at the same time again.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol had been filming their every move. If anyone saw they would look like proud parents.  
  
"My cute Descendent is all grown up and telling his love he likes her. I need a tissue" Eriol muttered.  
  
"I want to see that again. I was so cute" Tomoyo squealed  
  
"I know, but we did tape it right?" Eriol muttered.  
  
"Oh look their holding hands" Tomoyo squealed again  
  
"Yes, but shouldn't we prepare for the wedding" Eriol said  
  
"But I don't think we will have enough time. We only have 6, 7, or 8 years to plan it all. That's not enough time," Tomoyo cried  
  
"I know, I know but we must do the best we can" Eriol muttered  
  
Meling and Ryo ha d been listening to Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh God, I can't believe they are planning a wedding for Sakura and Syaoran" Ryo muttered.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran already told Sakura he loves her. They make such a good cute couple and Sakura would be a perfect wife" Meling sighed.  
  
"Meling don't you think we should wait until Syaoran pops the question?" Ryo argued.  
  
"Yea, and have them worry about it then and in the end they cancel it. I don't think so mister" Meling told him  
  
"I'm not saying that. It's just that it will be their wedding, Shouldn't they have a say in it?" Ryo reasoned.  
  
"There won't be a wedding if we don't push hem towards it" Meling said  
  
"Well how would you feel if it was our wedding and everyone was choosing what type of Flowers there would be or the color of your dress." Ryo argued.  
  
"Are you proposing Ryo Moon?" Meling asked  
  
"NO! NO! I'm too young to propose. Maybe in the future, but not now" Ryo stuttered blushing.  
  
"I know, but do you think they should have lilies or roses?" Meling asked  
  
"Neither, Cherry blossoms and peony." Ryo answered  
Chelsea, Rita, Naoko and Zachary had been easydropping and couldn't help but sweatdrop.  
  
"They are planing a wedding for 2 people who are not even engaged to each other, they might not even end up together and even if they did the wedding won't happen for a good 7 or 8 years" Rita said " Is that right?"  
  
"Yes, is that true, a cordially to them. Yes." Zachary said.  
  
"Thought so" Rita said  
  
The rest of the hike went along As normal as possible. Zachary told his lies, Chelsea hitting him, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meling were smirking and whispering to each other. Ryo looked sorry and as well was thinking of new ways to hack to places. Syaoran and Sakura looked confused. Fred and Angelica were furious at Sakura and Syaoran. Rita and Naoko talked about thing until Naoko started telling a ghost story.  
  
Later that day Zachary and the others decide to visit Sakura's and the others in their cabin. As they drew near they started to hear things. They could hear children crying and people screaming. Those cries were faint as the wind but they could hear it.  
  
"What are those voices?" Rita asked trembling. They decide to carry on. Fred was about to knock when Angelica screamed.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had arrived at the cabin. They instantly fell a sleep. They had dreams of there past life. They saw destruction and such. It was about 8 at night. They others had arrived as well and also fell a sleep. Sakura and Syaoran woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep.  
  
'Shaoran' Sakura contacted  
  
'Yeah?' Syaoran asked  
  
'You a sleep?'  
  
'No'  
  
'What can we do?'  
  
'There is a very nice tree outside. Do you want to go and sit there and talk?' Syaoran asked  
  
'Good Idea, I'll meet you there, let me change.' Sakura said as she got some cloths out by using telekinesis. She changes into a pair of black pants, and a black sleeveless shirt. She then put on a dark pink jacket. 'Let me change' Shaoran said as he went into the bathroom. When he came out he was wearing dark green pants, with a forest green T-shirt with a black jacket.  
  
'To the tree' Syaoran said as he disappears. Sakura followed. There they started a conversation on about a lot of things, mostly about the past. Sakura gave Syaoran a gentle shove that pushed him off the branch he was on. When he landed on the ground he heard a scream.  
  
Once Angelica screamed all the girls screamed.  
  
"STOP SCREAMMING" Syaoran shouted annoyed.  
  
"Shaoran are you alright?" Sakura asked as she poked her head through the branches.  
  
"Sakura, Li is that you?" Zachary asked.  
  
'Sakura Li. I it has a nice ring to it' Sakura though causing Syaoran to blush.  
  
"Yeah, but why are you all screaming?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well Li jumped down from the tree so suddenly we had to scream" Naoko said.  
  
"You mean this little wolf scared you?" Sakura said teasing Syaoran.  
  
"Hey if anyone got scared it was because of you" Syaoran said  
  
"Why were you two in a tree anyway?" Chelsea asked  
The scream from outside woke everyone in the cabin up.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Meling asked sleepily  
  
"I am" Ryo muttered as he stood up.  
  
"Me too" Tomoyo said  
  
"So am I. but where are Syaoran and Sakura?" Eriol asked  
  
"I think they are outside" Tomoyo said  
  
"Why do you say that?" Meling asked  
  
"Well if they are not in here then where else would they be?" Tomoyo reasoned  
  
"Hong Kong, England, or anywhere else in the world." Ryo said as they walked outside. They saw Sakura had tackled Syaoran to the ground and was w2hispearing something in his ear.  
  
"Zachary what happened?" Meling asked  
  
"Well Li jumped down and scared the girls. Then Sakura came down after him. She insulted him and he insulted her back then she tackled him." Zachary explained  
  
"Oh" Meling replied.  
Sakura and Syaoran paid no attention to the others. Once Syaoran had insulted Sakura, she had chased him down and tackled him. She told him to apologize, but he wouldn't.  
  
Eriol, Ryo, Tomoyo and Meling were talking to their guest.  
  
"So why did you all come and visit us at this late?" Eriol asked politely.  
  
"Well we were worried when you didn't come to dinner." Chelsea told them.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you come to dinner?" Fred asked  
  
"We weren't hungry and we were all very tired" Ryo explained as he got out his computer and started typing.  
  
"Oh. So what happened to Sakura and Li, They seem different." Fred said  
  
"Oh, nothing, there is nothing different about them" Meling said 'What are you doing?'  
  
'Hacking' Ryo responded.  
  
'Where?'  
  
'The pentagon' Ryo replied (I don't know if it is possible. So don't try it. Oh yeah, I don't own it either)  
  
'Why?' Meling asked  
  
'I'm bored'  
  
'Oh'  
  
"It seems as if there was something strange since you all left pretty quickly" Rita said  
  
"Hey Ryo, What are you doing?" Fred asked  
  
'Lie' Meling ordered  
  
"I'm playing a game." Ryo lied never looking up.  
  
"Really, what is it called?" Zachary asked  
  
"It's called CodeBreakers."Ryo started "Guys take a look at this. Sakura, Syaoran wake up."  
  
"Hoe? What's wrong Ryo" Sakura said Flushed Syaoran walked out after her.  
  
"Look I went into the Pentagon, and I got some Info on the Demons, The city of Both Light and Dark, the gate of Fate, and the 12 creations." Ryo explained forgetting about Zachary and the other  
  
"Ryo, non fighters here" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Eriol" Ryo said as he started to print the information (Yes he brought a printer and a laptop with him on a camping trip.)  
  
"Well it seems top be getting very late. I has been nice talking to you all" Eriol told them "Good night" Eriol then closed the door.  
"Is it just me or did they want to get rid of us in a hurry?" Fred asked as they walked back to their cabin.  
  
"I wonder what they found on that screen that was so important?" Angelica asked  
  
"Whatever it was they didn't want us to see it that's for sure," Naoko said.  
  
"You know there is said to be a boy about our age, who hacks into the Pentagon for fun. It's said he could destroy the world at the touch of a button." Zachary said  
  
"Don't tell lies!" Chelsea said as she hit him.  
  
"Ah Cho" Ryo sneezed.  
  
"Are you coming down with a cold?" Meling asked worryingly.  
  
"No, No! They found me. Got to get out." Ryo said as rushed out of there erasing his track. "I got out, but luckily I was able to destroy all record of what we have printed."  
  
"Wow, Ryo you did great. How did you mange to hack into the Pentagon?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Shh!" Ryo hushed as he put the computer away.  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
"What was that?" Syaoran asked  
  
"That my friends, is the Pentagon" Ryo smirked "Here we can all read a part. Tomoyo and Eriol, You can read the 12 creation, Sakura and Syaoran you read about the demons, and the city of Dark. Meling, you and I will read about the Gate of Fate. Once we all finish we will read about the city of light."  
  
They all read until it was midnight. They went to bed since the next day they would be practicing the play.  
  
The next day had been set so they could practice their play and get everything ready. That day no one saw Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meling or Ryo. They eat earlier then everyone and didn't come out for lunch or dinner. They practiced and practiced till they were perfect. If anyone passed by the cabin they would hear a lot of very strange things like 'Remember' or 'Act it' or 'Pout'. One thing that got everyone a tad scared was this conversation they hear " Say I'm a pretty lady" "But we're guys" "So" "We won't say it" "Why not" "Because we don't want to" "Fine then. ATTACK!" "AHHHHH!"  
  
One kid actually went to tell Mr. Teareda, he intended to visit, but the screams and shouts made him run back to his cabin.  
  
Finally the day of the performance came. On this day 5 plays would be acted. The Parents of the students came, as well as all of the guardians.  
  
The first play was a couple raising 2 children, then the old grandfather and an aunt came to visit and tell the kids about their past and tell them stories. That group had 3 boys and 3 girls. The second play was about 2 people trying to make these 3 people laugh and one of them was like the host. This group had 4 boys and 2 girls. The third play was about fairies. A war came and tore 2 fairies apart. Sort of like Romeo and Juliet. But with a happy ending. This group had 3 boys and 3 girls.  
  
Finally Chelsea's group went on. Their play was of a modern day love triangle. Chelsea was in love with Zachary, Zachary was in love with Angelica, Angelica was in love with Fred and Fred was in love with Chelsea Rita and Naoko played as 2 friends of all of them, making bets on which couples would be formed. It reminded Sakura and Syaoran of Eriol and Tomoyo. Anyway, Zachary realized that he was in love with Chelsea and Fred realized that he was in love with Angelica.  
  
Finally it was Sakura and her group's turn to perform their play.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the last chapter I am going to write for this term. I'll continue it in a few weeks. I hope you like it. It took me weeks to get myself to type it. Please R&R. I might not finish it if I don't get some reviews, so please review. I'm going to start typing a digimon story instead of a DBZ story I said earlier that I would, mostly because I found that I hadn't finished it and that I had made it bad in a rush to finish it. But the Digimon story will be under Kouji, all. Please read it when I get it downloaded.  
  
C-ya 


	19. Sad Ending, Dark Beginning

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 17  
Tomoyo and Eriol move two chairs to the center of the stage. They then brought a table with two cups of tea. They sat down as the curtains rose. Once it finished they began their play.  
  
"Clow, Dear. I sense a storm coming."  
  
"No, Saladra, What you are feeling isn't an average storm." Clow said.  
  
"What do you mean love?" Saladra asked as she looked at him in the eyes.  
  
"The light shall fail to darkness, but like every good storm. The light will return." Clow told her as he stood up.  
  
"Will they die?" Saladra asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Clow said as he closed his eyes.  
  
"No, They can't. Clow they can't." Saladra cried.  
  
"They will, All our hope lies in the future."  
  
"So you say." Saladra whispered in defeat "Well then, we are up for 2 very good shows then aren't we?"  
  
"Love, I know your good, but at times I wonder." Clow said with a smirk. "But I too can't wait."  
  
"Clow, You do have the guardians set in their books right" Saladra asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, all the cards and Guardians, except for the Clow Cards shall awaken the day their Master or Mistress are born."  
  
"But Why the Clow Cards? Not the Wolf Cards, Or the Raven Cards?"  
  
"None of your cards? Well, I have tested every possible way and The future owner of the Clow Cards has the best possibility go joining all of them together." Clow said.  
  
"Alright Daring, Lets just watch the shows." Saladra sighed. The curtains then fell.  
  
Meling and Ryo got ready for their scene. It would be short, but important none the less. They got in their positions, Ryo on stage, with Meling off. The curtains rose again.  
  
"Roger where are you?"  
  
"I'm in the garden, Rouge."  
  
"Where?" Rouge asked as she was hugged from behind.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Roger! We're late, Come on. We are sighed to watch the gate." Rouge told him.  
  
"Yes, But must we guard the gate for a century?" Roger whined.  
  
"Yes. What can we do, we accepted the responsibility." Rouge told him as she carried her scepter.  
  
"All I remember doing is saying that I would be at you side for 100 years." Roger said as he picked up his triton.  
  
"Stop being a sweet talker and hurry up, we are already late. I think you have been around Ying Fa to much." Rouge teased.  
  
"Hey. That's mean I'm." Roger started they had entered a room, when they were stopped by a few people dressed in black. You couldn't see their face. "Let us through. We are assigned to watch guard over the gate." Roger said glaring at the men.  
  
"You're the defenders? Well, You just made our search easier." One of the men said.  
  
"What?" Rouge asked when she realized. "Roger Run!" They both did a back flip. And started running towards the gate with the men following them.  
  
"Rouge. Take my triton, and close the gate. I keep them busy." Roger said.  
  
"How. You will need your." Rouge started.  
  
"Rouge Our first priority is to close the gate. Do that. Remember. I love you." Roger said as she pushed Rouge forward. And got into a stand  
  
Rouge ran all the way to the gate and started to chant. "Gate of Fate. Close your doors until Your defenders tell you to open your doors, Close your doors." With that the doors close. The men in black entered.  
  
"Hey, You brat. Open this door, Now!" Rouge just walked past him. She saw Rogers body lying there. She knew he had died, and she must be quick. "By all the magic I posses. Make our loyal weapons keys to our cards. Raven and Beast, That our Loyal friends have created." With that the Scepter and Triton disappeared. Rouge then took out a small dagger she had in her boot, and kissed Rogers lips before she stabbed herself. The curtain fell.  
  
The audience applauded. They were shocked, but applauded. Actually, Dagger, Ruby and Luna ever all in tears.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura were getting ready. According to the others they had the sweetest scene, and that got a small argument. But had to settle it. The curtains rose and in the middle were Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Clow, That was horrible." Saladra said.  
  
""True, But the gate is closed" Clow said.  
  
"And our friends are dead." Saladra cried.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Must they die too?" Saladra asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But, But they are. They can't. Clow we must do something." Saladra exclaimed.  
  
"We can't" Clow whispered.  
  
"Alright." Saladra said with tears falling. Clow put his arm on her shoulder. With that the curtains fell. Then Meling stepped out of the curtains and asked for a 5-minute intermission, they had to sort some things out.  
Everyone started talking. Chelsea, Zachary and Rita were giving each other their own opponents of the play.  
  
"And I thought our play was good. There's must be the best. It is so sad, Look those teens is crying already. And we still have about half the play left." Rita said  
  
"Why did Rouge kill herself?" Zachary asked.  
  
"You idiot, Didn't you see how much in love they were?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Beside, I think she did that because, If she died then there would be now to open the gate. And those bad guy wouldn't be able to open it" Rita said.  
  
"Well that makes sense." Zachary said "I wonder if it's real, if it's not, then they have a very good imagination."  
Meanwhile, Mrs. Taylor was talking with Diamond. She had taken it upon herself to get to know Diamond over the last couple of weeks. They have become pretty good friends.  
  
"Diamond, What is the play really about?" Mrs. Taylor asked  
  
"Well, What they are doing is being very smart, and very stupid," Diamond said "They are doing they final moments of the defenders of the City of Light, the defender of the Gate of Fate, and the last moments that Master Clow and Lady Saladra were together. They both lived for about 6 months to a year longer, before they both die." Diamond to her.  
  
"I knew Tomoyo was good at making Costumes, but I never knew that she could act like that." Mrs. Taylor said.  
  
"She can't, all she is doing is tapping into her past self." Diamond said.  
  
"Oh." Mrs. Taylor said sweatdropping.  
  
Ryo stepped out and said that they were going to start the play again. The curtains rose. They show Sakura sitting on a rock. How the rock got there was a mystery, but who cares.  
  
"Ying Fa!"  
  
"Xiaolang! What took you so long?" Ying Fa said  
  
"Ying Fa, I was, um, held up, yeah, I was held up." Xiaolang lied. It was very clear that he was.  
  
"Don't lie. I know what you were really doing." Ying Fa said as she pouted.  
  
"I was umm," Xiaolang said. He was nervous, That was also noticeable.  
  
"You were probably talking to someone prettier then me. By the name of Bonnie (No offense if your name is Bonnie)" Ying Fa said.  
  
"No! No, Ying. I wasn't talking to anyone. I was practicing" Xiaolang said  
  
"Another routine." Ying Fa replied. Xiaolang sat next to her on the rock.  
  
"No, It was this. "Will you Ying Fa please give the honor of being my wife." He showed her a Cherry Blossom ring (The audience were Awing at this part and off stage Dagger, Yukito, Ruby, Eclipse, Luna and Diamond were holding Touya back from going on to the stage)  
  
" Oh Xiaolang, I. Yes, Yes I would." Ying Fa said with Tears in her eyes,  
  
"O love you my Cherry Blossom" Xiaolang said  
  
"I love you my little wolf." Ying Fa said  
  
All of a sudden an arrow flew passed.  
  
"Xiaolang!"  
  
"Ying Fa! Get you staff out, we are under attack." Xiaolang said as he took out his sword.  
  
"Xiaolang, You take the 5 on the left, And I'll take the 5 on the right" Ying Fa strategize.  
  
Ying Fa fought until all but one of her enemy. The same went for Xiaolang. He glanced at Ying Fa and saw an arrow coming towards her. The quickly ran towards her and jumped in the way of the arrow. The arrow got him in the arm.  
  
"HAHAHA. I got one of the defenders with a poison arrow. Now the more you move the sooner you die." Salasal Said.  
  
"See. Me and my partner will kill you." Halacal said.  
  
"The fighter of the City of Dark. What are you doing here?" Ying Fa asked as Xiaolang yanked the arrow out of his arm.  
  
"We won't allow you two to enter the city," Xiaolang said as he stood up.  
  
"Xiaolang, Don't fight, You will be killed." Ying Fa said.  
  
"Ying, You and I both know what will happen if we don't. Millions, Billions of people will die. I was trained to protect, and I am going to do it." Xiaolang said. Ying Fa started to cry.  
  
"Aww How touching." Salasal sneered  
  
"I Knowww!" Halacal said crying.  
  
"Shut up!" Salasal said hitting him on the head when she looked up she saw Ying Fa coming towards her with a sword. She just had enough time to put her sword through Ying Fa's back as Ying Fa killed her. Xiaolang and Halacal 'danced' around each other with swords before Xiaolang Killed Halacal.  
  
Xiaolang was exhausted, as he slowly made his way towards Ying Fa, who had moved over towards the lake and had her back on the rock.  
  
"Xiao, we're dyeing, aren't we?" Ying Fa said.  
  
"Yeah." Xiaolang said as he hugged her.  
  
"Oh, are you scared."  
  
"No, Ying, I am scared of not being able to be near you"  
  
"Good, You know you are a very good sweet talker."  
  
"Thanks. We must." Xiaolang said  
  
"Yeah." Ying Fa agreed  
  
"Oh great Staff/Sword you've served me well. Go to thy book Master Clow has chosen for us. Become their keys." Ying Fa and Xiaolang chanted. As the sword and Staff disappeared  
  
"I hope that sister of mine knows what she is doing." Ying Fa said  
  
"I trust her, as I do Clow." Xiaolang told them.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Ying, let me see you eyes, one last time."  
  
"Let me see yours as well."  
  
"I love you more then anything. My Cherry Blossom."  
  
"I love you too, My Little Wolf." They drew near and kissed before they fell apart and died. The curtains then fell.  
  
Everyone was crying. EVEN Touya. Then the curtains rose again. And the rock (the size of a bolder) was gone and in the middle of the stage were Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Clow, Is it over?" Saladra asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes." Clow whispered, as he finishes writing on a sheet of paper.  
  
" What do we do now? We don't have much time." Saladra whispered  
  
"Well I'm preparing my reincarnation so he can test the new Clow Card mistress, and Tease Xiaolang's reincarnation."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"His reincarnation is my descendent."  
  
" Oh, Well the Dark ages have began, now the city is destroyed and my sister killed."  
  
"So off to another time. Finish the prophecy?" Clow asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll miss you when I'm in Japan." Clow said  
  
"And I too, when I am in The new Continent." Saladra whispered. With that they got up and left. And the curtains fell.  
  
From behind the curtain Sakura and Syaoran were blushing out of control. The curtain rose and they all gave a bow and left. Syaoran would have been a tad scared of Touya, if he hadn't seen him crying.  
  
The rest of the day, all of them got questions about a deeper study of their play.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please R&R. I hope you like. This is basically what happened to all of them in there past life. Thanks for the Review. I don't really know what to say, but that I really thought, when I first wrote this, that it would have been at least 200 more words, but oh well. Until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	20. Demon attack!

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 18  
The next day was their final day there. That day they would be having the Water Balloon war. Each Cabin would join up with another one to form a team. But since there were 5 cabins it was two cabins verses three cabin. Rita and Sakura's cabins went together. "Alright, this is sort of capture the flag, Rita's team is on the north side, and Feng's (a kind in their class) team will be on the south side. It will begin at the whistle." As Mr. Teareda blew the whistle, Tomoyo and the other felt six demons on the field they were playing on. They nodded and each one went after one of the demons.  
  
Meling went West, Ryo Went East, Eriol went North, Tomoyo went Northwest, Sakura went Southeast and Syaoran went south.  
Meling jumped from tree to tree, careful to avoid the ground, she only had to go a while before she reached the Demon.  
  
"Demon Stop!" Meling shouted. In the trees she change into her alter ego. The Red-eye raven. Her outfit was the one she wore in the show, except she had boots on and a Blood Red Sash on, and a raven mask.  
  
"Oh, If it's not Red-eye Raven. What can I do for you?" The demon asked in a sickening sweet voice. "I'm Vile. A Water Demon. I'm here to kill you, and all of your friends."  
  
"Well, Demon, I can't allow that." Meling said. "Oh Card give me your power Electrical" Electricity hit the demon and the Demon died leaving a blue crystal. "That was too easy." Meling muttered. As she notices a cut on her shoulder and Disappeared to their apartment back in Tomoeda.  
Ryo jumped over the area until he arrived at the location of the demon. He also changed into his alter ego. The White Knight. It was basically a tuxedo with a sky-blue tie, and a mask.  
  
As he landed, the demon asked, "Who are you? Tuxedo Mask?" Ryo Sweatdropped.  
  
"No. I'm the White Knight. And I've come to stop you." Ryo said  
  
"If Your White Knight, Then why do you wear Black?" The Demon asked.  
  
"I don't know. Camera Girl made it, She has a twisted sense of logic." Ryo stated.  
  
"Oh well. White Knight. I'm Gi-Yu. A Fire Demon. I've come to kill you and your friends. HAHAHA" Gi-Yu laughed.  
  
"Oh well, It's nice knowing you." Ryo said as he then began to chant. "Oh Card of Beast, lend me your strength Mermaid." The water attacked the Demon.  
  
"You will pay.," Gi-Yu said as he evaporated. Ryo pressed a button on his watch and changed back into his normal clothing. And picked up a red crystal. And went to rejoin the water balloon war.  
Tomoyo went north. She also changed into her alter ego. Camera Girl. She wore a purple blouse with one of the sailor Scout skirt in purple as well with long purple tights and long purple boots. With a purple mask. She crept along the ground silently. Until she located the demon.  
  
"Well Well, What do we have here, a certain Camera Girl." The demon teased.  
  
"Yes, Demon. Let me guess what you are doing here. You are here to kill me and my friends." Tomoyo said  
  
"Why yes, How did you know?" The demon asked confused.  
  
"Well after the 10th demon you can sort of guessed." Tomoyo informed them.  
  
"Well, I'm Salar. An Earth Demon." Salar said  
  
"Well if you earth, then Fire should hurt you." Tomoyo said as she chanted " Oh Card of Music lend me your power. Firey!"  
  
"Ha, you thought Fire could hurt me, you are sadly mistaken." Salar said  
  
"What!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She started to dodge his attack when she remembers how Sakura caught Earthy. "Oh Card of Music lend me your power. Gentle." Trees started to form.  
  
"What, How did you knowww?" Salar yelled as he evaporated leaving only a dark blue crystal. She changed back to normal and rejoins the water balloon war.  
Eriol went to their Team Base. He was about to change into the Dark Magician. When 2 people startled him.  
  
"Eriol, What are you doing here? Did you forget that me and Chelsea were protecting the base?" Fred asked  
  
"My poor heart. They are going to kill me." Eriol muttered before he lied and said, " Well I thought that they might attack from behind and that it would be a good place to put an ambush."  
  
"Oh, that is a good Idea. Sorry, if we scared you." Chelsea said.  
  
" Alright see you later." Eriol said as he ran forwards, he only had few feet when he felt the demon attack. He jumped just in time to miss it. He ran forward to lead the demon away from Fred and Chelsea. Once gone he called out his staff and changed into his alter ego, the Dark Magician. He wore a Midnight blue robe with a yellow belt and wide sleeves. He had a boat hat and a midnight blue mask.  
  
"Well Dark Magician we meet at last. I'm Brawn, A power Demon."  
  
"Well power Demon, I know all about your type. You are all power and no brains." Eriol mocked  
  
"Why you." The Demon said, but he was stopped by Eriol's chanting.  
  
"Oh card of Reed give me your strength, Panic I call upon thee. Defeat my foe with your Panic."  
  
"What? What's happening, leave me alone. AHHH!" With that he disappeared leaving lavender crystal,  
  
"Interesting" Eriol muttered as he changed back to normal, picked up the crystal, and rejoined the water Balloon Fight.  
Syaoran and Sakura made their way South; Sakura turned a bit towards the east as she and Syaoran Split up. She Changed into Cherry Blossom. She wore a green dress, which showed her shoulder and parts of her arms. She also had a pink cape and pink tight pants; She also wore pink boots.  
  
"Demon come out and fight," Sakura shouted.  
  
"Well Cherry Blossom. I see you have came to fight. Let's see how good you do" The Demon hissed. "I'm Hisser. A snake demon."  
  
"Alright, Sword Release." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Sword, Why are you using sword?" The demon said confused.  
  
"To chop off your head." Sakura said  
  
"What." He never finished because he evaporated, leaving a slimy green colored crystal. She changed back to normal and rejoined the water balloon fight.  
Syaoran found his demon just after he changed into Little Wolf. He wore a forest green Chinese shirt (same style like in the second movie) with wide sleeves, and forest green pants. And a red martial art belt. He, like Sakura had a cape. But his was green; he also had a mask. He carried his sword on his back.  
  
"Stop right there."  
  
"Well, Little Wolf. Come to stop me I see." The Demon teased.  
  
"I'm here to stop you."  
  
"Well, I'm Silent. A worrier Demon. I can be stopped in only two ways. By being either killed or killing my opponent." Silent said  
  
"Well, thanks for the heads up" Syaoran said as he got out his sword and got in his stand. Silent also got into a stand. They then started to clash swords, Silent slashed, Syaoran Blocked. They would then rotate. They kept going for 30 minutes. But for one minute Syaoran had his guard down on his right. It was only for a second but it was just enough time for Silent to get a cut on his side.  
  
"HaHa. It seems as if I hit a little wolf." Silent mocked.  
  
"Don't think I'm so easily defeated" Syaoran said as he jabbed his sword through Silent's stomach defeating him.  
  
"How could you? How could you." Silent evaporated leaving only a dark pink crystal. He fixed up his cut and went top their team's base in the Water Balloon fight.  
Once Meling got home she discovered they were all out of bandages. She groaned and Disappeared for Syaoran's Sister, Fanren's Room. There she found Farren reading on her bed.  
  
Fanren is 18 years old. She is the youngest sister, and has great medical skills. Her magic is mostly healing. Her hair reaches halve way on her back, and she had blue eyes. She was also Syaoran's favorite sister. She is the only one who is not married.  
  
"Fanren, I need some bandages." Meling said. Fanren got up and checked her cut. She cast a small spell, healed it and got out some spare bandages.  
  
"Meling, What do you need them for?"  
  
"We are all out at the apartment. Thanks for them Fanren, you're a life saver." With that she disappeared for the apartment, taking Fanren with her. Meling dropped the Bandages and left to get back to camp. She failed to notice Fanren and the ground.  
The water balloon war ended with a draw. The next day they left the camp and headed back for home. Syaoran didn't tell anyone of his gash on his side. The trip went normal, except for the fact that all the demon fighters fell asleep. When Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryo, Meling and Syaoran got home, they were in for a huge surprise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you like. I know it was a little short, but it took me 2 days to type this mostly because I was lazy. It's nearly 10 PM right now and I'm tired, this was 1,606 words. So please R&R. I believe that in the next chapter I will introduce another OC. So I hope you like HIM. Hehehe. Until next time  
  
C-ya 


	21. Enter Kai and a fight

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 19  
Once everyone had entered the apartment, six energetic guardians greeted them.  
  
"Your Back!" Slash said as she flew towards Syaoran.  
  
"What did you get me?" Oracle asked as she dove into Meling's backpack.  
  
"Did you bring any pudding?" (Do you have to ask?)  
  
"How was your trip" Spinal asked as he looked up from his book.  
  
"How was camp?" Solus asked  
  
"It was fine" Eriol and Ryo said.  
  
"ANYTHINGNEWHAPPEN?" Crystal asked (Translation: Anything new happen?)  
  
"No, Not really." Tomoyo answered, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six. Six guardians" Ryo counted. "Who could be at the door?"  
  
"I have a feeling I forgot something." Meling said  
  
"I'll open it." Tomoyo said. She crept towards the door. Once she opened a door, they saw a tall brown hair.  
  
"About time. Oh. You are back. Did you just arrive?"  
  
"Fanren?" Syaoran asked shocked  
  
"That's right, I went To Hong Kong to get some bandages, I must have accidentally brought Fanren back with me." Meling concluded.  
  
"Xiaolang. Meling brought me here. So I have decide to stay a while, you all do need an adult to watch over you all." Fanren said smiling, "But I believe it is time for you all to go to bed, You do have school tomorrow."  
  
"Good night, Fanren." Syaoran said  
  
"Sweet Dreams Xiaolang, Meling, Other kids." Fanren said  
  
"We will do introductions tomorrow." " Eriol said sweat dropping.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Syaoran got up early and started to train. He was very surprised that know one had noticed that he had gotten hurt earlier, during the fight. But he wasn't about to tell them. But what had shocked him more was that Fanren hadn't noticed. But she always noticed if something was wrong. He finished and went to take a shower, then changed making Breakfast. But when he got there he found Fanren and Slash had already started cooking.  
  
"You forgot the Pancakes." Syaoran said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Fanren asked  
  
"No body asked" Syaoran said calmly  
  
"What are you talking about?" Slash asked  
  
"I got hit." Syaoran said.  
  
"And you didn't tell any one? What are you thinking?" Slash asked.  
  
"I was about to, but . things can up." Syaoran said.  
  
"Things? What kind of thing?" Fanren asked  
  
"I got to wake Sakura up." Syaoran said as he left and made his way towards Sakura's room.  
  
"Fanren, What's wrong?" Slash asked  
  
" Nothing, Go got the other kids," Fanren said as she started putting the food on the table.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong?" Slash muttered as she went to get the others.  
Once everyone was at the table introduce themselves.  
  
"I'm Eriol" Eriol said  
  
"Ryo, It's nice to meet you" Ryo said  
  
"My name is Tomoyo. It's a pleasure meeting you" Tomoyo said  
  
"My name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you" Sakura said.  
  
"It's good to meet you all too." Fanren said. "So what are you planning to do in school today, do you know yet?"  
  
"Today, We are going to find out who had the best play, which cabin won the most amount of points during the time we were at camps." Tomoyo said. 'I hope our play was the best.'  
  
'I believe it was, Dear' Eriol told her.  
  
"Well if you don't leave soon, you'll be late for school." Spinal said.  
  
"Thank you. Slash, Fanren for making us breakfast." Sakura thanked.  
  
"Yeah, and the pancakes are delicious." Kero said as he went for some more.  
  
"Well actually." Fanren started, but Syaoran put his finger on his lips. "Thank you."  
  
"Come on. We are going to be late." Meling whined.  
  
"Alright, go. I don't want you here any more." Fanren teased as she handed then all a lunch box and closed the door behind them.  
Tomoyo and the others ran until they got to the school building.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think we would make it." Sakura stated as they entered the school.  
  
"And we made great time too," Syaoran said as he followed Sakura  
  
"It usually takes us 5 minutes to get here, but today it only took us 2 minutes" Ryo said pleased at their time.  
  
"Wow, we really did do great time." Meling agreed.  
  
"Yeah, but we still could have gone slower on that curve." Tomoyo said.  
  
"But we did make it on time." Eriol said. By now they were entering the classroom, Sakura and Syaoran were already there.  
  
"Shaoran, are you alright? I mean you've been getting paler every since the. Hi Chelsea. Water balloon.. Hey Angelica, Rita. fight" Sakura Finished  
  
"I'm fine, you don't have. Hey Naoko. worry, I just had a little trouble with the demon. Hello Zachary. But nothing I couldn't. Hey Fred.handle. By the way we know too many people." Syaoran explained.  
  
"What type of problems?" Sakura asked worryingly.  
  
"I told you it was nothing I couldn't handle." Syaoran said.  
  
"Why do I have I feeling that I should still worry?" Sakura asked as she pouted.  
  
"You know you're cute when you pout." Syaoran said.  
  
"Well don't you have a sliver tongue." Sakura teased.  
  
"I'm a fast learner, especially with 4 sisters, not to mention Dagger."  
  
"Am I really cute when I pout?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well" Syaoran said as he motioned her to come closer "No" Syaoran tried to hide a smile as Sakura fell over.  
  
"THET"S NOT FUNNY!" Sakura yelled, everyone looked at her. She heard a chuckle behind her. "Shaoran, That's not funny".  
  
"Yes, It was" Syaoran said as Eriol and the others entered the room.  
  
"SO, Did we miss anything?" Eriol asked as everyone within hearing range facefaulted.  
  
"That story can wait. Right now we have to start class." Mr. Teareda said as everyone took his or her seats. He started to take register; he quickly finished, and continued "You all have been waiting for the results of our camping trip. Well the Cabin that got the most points was the 'Washington's'. Followed by 'The Liars' and 'CardCaptors'. The best play was 'Sad Ending, Dark Beginning' By the CardCaptor's cabin. The scene that caused the most tears was the one with Xiaolang and Ying Fa, Congratulation Sakura and Li." Mr. Teareda and the class clapped for Sakura and Syaoran.  
Fanren had been cleaning the kitchen when some one rang the doorbell.  
  
"Coming!" Fanren said as she made her way to the door. She looked through the peak hole and saw a man standing there. "Hello, how may I help you?" Fanren asked as she opened the door. Once she got a good look at the man, she nearly died on the spot.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kai. I have come to tell the 6 Card Masters." Kai said Carefully. He was about 20 years old. He had Navy colored hair (Cut in Mirai Trunk's haircut when he killed Frieza) He stood about 6 foot 5 inches. He had baby blue eyes and wore a baggy white shirt, with a pair of jeans. He had a bandana around his neck.  
  
"Oh, you will have to wait" Fanren stuttered.  
  
"But I have to talk to them now. It's very important." Kai told her urgently.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr./ Kai. But right now they are at school. You will have to wait." He was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"School? How old are they? I expected them to be around 18." Kai said  
  
"I'm 18, and you are talking about my little brother. He and his friends are." Fanren said  
  
"Little, how do you expect to fight them to fight the Demons if they are just learning their numbers" Kai was going ecstatic now.  
  
"My brother and his friends are about 13 years old. And they have been fighting them just fine." Fanren told him angrily.  
  
"Alright, May I stay and wait inside?" Kai asked  
  
"Yes, but you will have to help clean." Fanren said as she Smirked (Remember what I said about when a Li smirk.)  
  
"Fine" Kai said, he imagined that it would be something easy, boy was he wrong.  
  
"You have to clean the living room, And the kitchen, and mope the floors. You have 2 hours so chop, Chop." Fanren ordered as she gave him the thing that he would need to clean the rooms.  
  
"But, But." Kai started  
  
"No Buts Mister. Now get to work, your wasting your two hours." Fanren said as she started back to finish washing the dishes.  
  
An hour and a half later  
  
"I'm done." Kai said, panting.  
  
"Good, now you can help me with the Medicine Room. The kids are always getting hurt, and we need to see if we need any more bandages or so on." Fanren said as she led him to the medical room. As they entered Fanren started to cry.  
  
"Miss, Miss, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm never going to get married." Fanren cried.  
  
"No that's not true Miss." Kai said, he felt incredible uncomfortable. He only had two older brothers. And he didn't know how to act when some one was like this.  
  
"Yes, It is. All my sisters are married and have kids, or going to have kids, my brother been engaged, but that has been broken off," Fanren cried.  
  
"But isn't your brother around 13?"  
  
"Yes!" Fanren cried harder,  
  
"Miss, umm?" Kai said, he realized he didn't know her name.  
  
"Fanren, my name is Fanren Li." Fanren said answering his thoughts.  
  
"Well Miss. Fanren. Never give up hope. You'll find the man of your dreams sooner then you might think." Kai said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Fanren asked  
  
"Really." Kai said  
  
"Oh, Now start counting the bandages." Fanren ordered. This caused Kai to facefault. As they started to work they talked and learned more and more about each other.  
  
It was around 9:30 when the class went out for PE. Today they would be doing Karate.  
  
"Alright Class. Today we will have Mr. Chen. He is here to teach you all Karate. So be good, I have a few conferences to go to. I should be back in about 2 hours. I leave then in your hands Mr. Chen." Mr. Teareda said as he went inside.  
  
Once they were out of ear shot Mr. Chen said. "Alright which one of you think you can do Karate?" He made the sentence so imitating that even Meling backed down. But it didn't stop Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran didn't like this guy's attitude. So he decide to teach this guy a thing or two about showing off and sounding imitating when you really don't need too.  
  
"I can fight." Syaoran said.  
  
"Aww, does the little boy think he can fight? What is your name brat?" Mr. Chen mocked  
  
"Syaoran" Syaoran nearly said Xiaolang. That surprised him. It was almost as if his past self was immerging and trying to take over him.  
  
"SO the little wolf thinks he can fight let see about that."  
  
"He is soo dead" Ryo said, as Sakura and Meling nodded.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Me too" Eriol agreed.  
  
"Meling" Syaoran growled. "Say when." Meling could only nodded. She whispered good luck to Mr. Chen and started to count.  
  
"One" Mr. Chen and Syaoran bowed  
  
"Two" They got into stand  
  
"Three" They started to fight. Syaoran started off defending. Mr. Chen thought he was winning until Syaoran moved offensive. Mr. Chen almost defeated when Syaoran moved Defensive. They kept going. The class was amazed at what they were doing. Syaoran looked like he was toying with Mr. Chen, and Mr. Chen was a master Karate. Sakura and Meling knew something was wrong he seemed to be protecting his right side at every time he blocked an attack. Mr. Chen also noticed that also.  
  
Once when Syaoran was defending he left his right side open. Mr. Chen throws a punch to Syaoran right side, causing him to hit the floor. Syaoran rolled on the ground and got up onto one knee. He placed his hand on his right side. He felt it had begun to bleed again.  
  
"I found you weak spot. HAHAHA (Imagine Mr. Satan DBZ). I figured that since you were protecting that side it must be a weakness." Mr. Chen said.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet." Syaoran said as he stood up.  
  
"I've trained my whole life, and I have never seen any one stand up after a hit like that, and much less a 13 year old boy."  
  
"Well, I'm not you average 13 year old boy. I'm much more stronger." Syaoran said. "Meling"  
  
"Are you sure you can fight?" Meling asked  
  
"Yeah, just start." Meling nodded  
  
"One" Mr. Chen and Syaoran bowed again  
  
"Two" They got into stand  
  
"Three" They started to fight again. This time Syaoran took offensive. He punched and kicked. He finally defeated Mr. Chen.  
  
"Well that was fun if we did it for 2 more hours, it would be a great workout." Syaoran said grinning.  
  
"You got to be kidding me. You're making that up." Mr. Chen said as he nudged Syaoran on the right side of his ribs, causing Syaoran to fall to the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked. I'm not totally sure if this is a cliffhanger. But I hope it is. I wanted to add one of Syaoran sisters to the mix. And I liked the name Fanren. So I added her. Kai is an OC. He plays an important part. You just got to wait 1 more chapter, so in chapter 21 you should find out. Please R&R, everyone who reads it please do it. Until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	22. the aftermath of the fight

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 20  
  
"Touya what did you think off the kid's play?" Dagger asked.  
  
"I like it." Touya muttered  
  
"What was that?" Luna asked teasing him.  
  
"I liked it" Touya said a little louder.  
  
"What was that?" Ruby teased  
  
"I SAID I LIKED IT ALRIGHT!" Touya shouted.  
  
"No need to shout" Ruby said.  
  
"What I didn't like was the scene with Ying Fa, and Xiaolang." Touya muttered  
  
"What do you mean?" Eclipse asked  
  
"He means he didn't like the part with Syaoran in it, and even less because Syaoran kissed Sakura. If you haven't noticed he has this major sister complex." Yukito said.  
  
"I DO NOT have a sister complex." Touya said  
  
"But why. Syaoran is a great kid." Luna said.  
  
"Hey look, Syaoran and the teacher are fighting." Diamond replied.  
  
"Wow, I must a mitt he is good." Touya praised.  
  
"He's playing with his teacher isn't he?" Ruby asked bored  
  
"Yeah. Do you know why he is defending his right more then his other sides." Eclipse asked.  
  
"Why, You don't think he is hurt do you?" Dagger asked  
  
"No Dagger I'm sure he is alright" Yukito said trying to calm her down.  
  
"Oh, he's down. But don't worry about it. He's getting up." Diamond told them, the last part was mostly for Dagger.  
  
"Look he's fighting again." Eclipse said  
  
"He got the teacher on the floor." Luna said  
  
"He won." Touya said amazed.  
  
"He is helping the teacher up, they seem to be having a conversation," Ruby said  
  
"He's down again." Yukito said.  
  
"WHAT!" Dagger yelled  
  
Syaoran clutched his right side.  
  
"Boy are you alright?" Mr. Chen asked. All Syaoran could do was nodded. He knew now that his past self. Truly wanted to take over. So now he had the difficult job of trying to keep Xiaolang at bay, listen to the teacher, and try to stop his wound from bleeding. He started to feel very dizzy.  
  
"Shaoran? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she ran over to him.  
  
' Sakura I'm so dizzy. Xiaolang is trying to take over. , I need some help.' Syaoran communicated through their bond.  
  
"Alright. Meling. Bring a first aid." Sakura said.  
  
"What a strange event. Boy, what is your full name?"  
  
"Syaoran Li. Sir" Syaoran said as Sakura helped him over to the side. Once Mr. Chen heard the word Li, he had to ask. "Where are you from?" "Hong Kong" With that he fainted.  
After Dagger yelled she ran toward the elementary school, she jumped the gate and ran towards Syaoran. Yukito, Luna, Ruby, Touya, Diamond, and Eclipse ran after her.  
  
'Xiaolang, what's wrong? Why did you fall?' Dagger kept thinking over and over again.  
  
"Boy, Has she freaked. Nothing will stop her now," Eclipse said, as he ran.  
  
"Xiaolang" Dagger said as she came to a sudden stop. So sudden that everyone following her fell down behind her.  
  
"Dagger?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Xiaolang are you alright? Are you well? Did you get hurt? Why did you fall?" Dagger asked hysterical.  
  
"Calm. Down. Dagger." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
"Oh, It's all my fault. I should have been a better guardian. You deserve better. I was lazy and because of that you got hurt. I'm horrible, Horrible." Dagger blamed his all on her. Syaoran knew what he had to do to get her to stop blaming herself.  
  
"Dagger!" Syaoran spoke harshly to get her attention, then he said more softly "Dagger, It was not your fault. It was mine. I'm alright. You don't have to worry so much. I order you to stop blaming yourself. Alright"  
  
"Yes but." Dagger started.  
  
"No buts, Now do as I ordered you to now. My classmates still don't know how to fight. Are you willing to teach them?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes Sir" Dagger said as a military office.  
  
"Alright solder, gather your finest troops and teach these students." Syaoran told her as he was dragged away but Sakura and Meling.  
  
"Shaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked  
  
"Not." Syaoran started  
  
"Don't you dare say nothing. Because that would be a lie" Meling said. Syaoran knew it would be a lost cause to argue, so he just told them. He told them what type of Demon he got, and how he got his cut.  
  
"So that is how you got your cut on you side." Syaoran said.  
  
"Alright let me see. I'll patch it up for you." Meling replied as she levitated the First Aid kit towards her.  
  
"Alright, I think it has started to bleed again," Syaoran said.  
  
"Let me see." Meling said as she started to work. "Hold still". She then started to patch him up.  
  
As they were doing this Mr. Chen woke up. "Oh my, What happened? I feel like I got ran over by a truck." He sat up "Did I rally fight a Li?"  
  
"Yeah, but you lost." Ruby said cheerily.  
  
"Oh." With that he fainted again.  
  
Mr. Teareda decides to have a quick check up on his students. When he got out there, he found 3 of his students to a side, and about 7 teenagers teaching his class and Mr. Chen unconscious. So he had to ask "Alright. What in Earth is going on here?" Everyone stopped what he or she was doing.  
  
"Mr. Teareda, aren't you supposed to be in a conference?" Eriol asked  
  
"Yes, but I came to check up on you. Why is Mr. Chen unconscious, and who are all these Teenagers?" Mr. Teareda asked  
  
"Well Li fought him and won. Then he told him his name and he fainted." Angelica explained  
  
"And the 18 year olds?" Mr. Teareda asked  
  
"How dare you be so mean." Luna exclaimed.  
  
"We followed Dagger here. She came to check up on Syaoran." Diamond said then he said to Luna "You know you should feel honored that he thinks you are so young."  
  
"What know, your saying we're old?" Ruby accused  
  
"No, Ruby I'm sorry, you qall look very young." Diamond said  
  
"Alright, I'm guessing you all taught the class." Mr. Teareda sighed "And what happened to Li?"  
  
"Well Meling and Sakura are taking care of them. " Dagger said as she walked over.  
  
"Mr. Teareda, Syaoran is very umm, Injured. Do you think it's all right if we take him homed?' Ryo asked  
  
"Yeah, Sure." /Mr. Teareda muttered  
  
After that all the guardians went their separate ways, except Dagger. Touya had gone home. There had been a fire in the High school's lab so it was closed down for the day. So Dagger and the kids were making their way to the apartment. They were right outside of Penguin Park when balls of fire flew at them.  
  
"A demon is attacking" Meling shouted as she got hit by one.  
  
"Meling!" Ryo cried out as he also got hit.  
  
"Ha 2 down 4 to go." The demon cackled as he threw a ball of fire towards Syaoran. When the attacks began he had started to lean against Dagger. Dagger pushed Syaoran behind her and took the hit.  
  
"Dagger!" Syaoran shouted. "Are you alright?" Dagger didn't answered she had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"Hey, that girl got in the way. Oh well, the more the merrier." The demon hissed  
  
"You'll pay for that," Syaoran said. He glances around. Everyone but himself and Tomoyo had gotten hit. Tomoyo had sent out her protector card to protect Sakura and Eriol.  
  
"Oh Card of Wolf. Hear my plea. Lead me your strength Waters" Syaoran chanted as Beams of water hit the Demon. Destroying it. Leaving and orange crystal.  
  
"Wow Syaoran gets very strong when he uses his cards" Ryo said as he stood up and help Meling up. They got out the First Aid kit and fix3ed up as many burns as they could. Meling still had an open gash along her arm, but nothing life threading. With that they headed for the Apartment, along the way Dagger went her separate way, only after Syaoran told her he was all right.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. It is 1:30 in the morning, and I'm tired, so I'll be going to bed after I wrote this. I hope you enjoy. The next couple of chapters are going to be a little short. But don't worry The really long chapters are coming up. Please R&R. until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	23. Kai explain it all

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 21  
  
The elevator opened and the kids got out. They found all their neighbors chanting and doing prayers in front of their door.  
  
"Excuse us, we would like to get to our apartment." Meling said.  
  
"You live here?" An old lady asked. The all nodded. "Then we have one thing left to do is RUN"  
  
The kids held their ears. "I never knew an old lady could scream so loud." Ryo said as he opened the door. They were all shocked to see that a strange guy was scrubbing the floor, and Fanren was having a drink with a little umbrella in it, she was siting on the couch with her feet up.  
  
"Keep going, you missed a spot," Fanren said.  
  
"If I wasn't waiting for the Card Masters, I wouldn't be doing this." Kai mutter  
  
"And here I thought you liked spending time with me." Fanren pouted as she had fake tears forming.  
  
"No, No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, Sorry." Kai stuttered.  
  
"Excuse us. But could you tell us who are you?" Eriol asked  
  
"Oh, I'm Kai. I have something very important to give to the Card Masters." Kai answered  
  
"Well what is it" Tomoyo asked impatiently.  
  
"Your them?" Kai asked amazed, All the kids nodded  
  
"Well I am here to give you this." He showed them a vase filled with holes. "Every Demon have a crystal, that is their Soul Crystal. This vase is where you put the crystals to lock away the Demons forever."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that" Eriol said  
  
"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Syaoran teased.  
  
"Shut up Little wolf" Eriol muttered  
  
"You know, but I doubt any of us will take you seriously, if you don't take off that pink apron." Sakura giggled. Kai blushed and took off the apron.  
  
"Could you put all the Demon Crystals in the vase," Kai asked. He hoped they had destroyed some of them. They all opened a secret pocket in their backpack and place in all of their crystal. In the end there were only 18 crystals spaces left. "No let me explain to you our mission. The fate of our planet rests in your hands." Kai started  
  
"But isn't the Gate of Fate Closed?" Ryo asked causing everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
"Yes but anyway, Your mission is to stop the demons from taking over the world." Kai told them.  
  
"So you are tell us that if we fail, the demons will take over?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yes" Kai responded.  
  
"And you are telling us that the future of our families, friends, and our planet lies with us six" Tomoyo asked as she smirked  
  
"Yes" Kai responded  
  
"Sounds like there is a great chance of us dying" Meling grinned.  
  
"Yes, there is a chance of you dying" Kai replied  
  
"Do you get paid for telling us things we already know?" Ryo asked  
  
"Yes. What, No. I don't" Kai said confused  
  
"So all you are saying is that we have to save he world" Syaoran started " Again"  
  
"Yes, Wait. What do you mean again?" Kai asked  
  
"Long story" Eriol said. "Thank you for the vase."  
  
"Your welcome. I must be going" Kai said "Good bye"  
  
"Thanks for cleaning the apartment" Fanren chirped as Kai left.  
  
"Fanren, you didn't make him clean the whole apartment did you?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Yep." Fanren replied as she went to her room.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Soon Defenders, soon you shall fall like you did all those years ago." A voice laughed through out the dark and gloomy walls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked. I wanted to put in an evil scene. Plus, I had to have Kai being able to be wrapped around Fanren's finger. I told you the next few chapters would be short. But don't worry. It will only be this and one or two more. I think, but don't worry about it. Please R&R. until next time  
  
C-ya 


	24. the date

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Fanren couldn't sleep. She was just thinking about Kai. His Icy blue eyes, his Navy hair. His cute smile. Fanren flopped all night trying to get him got of her eyes. But in the end all she got was a restless night.  
  
Kai could stop thinking about Fanren. Her blue eyes went perfectly with her long brown hair. Her voice was what had captivated him the most. It was so mysterious and subtle. Ever since he got home, he had been out of it. He would run into walls and pillars, and even during dinner he ate his soup with a knife. Kai just lied in bed.  
  
"Why can't I get her out of my head?" He muttered to himself. He was mad at himself. He was 19 years old; he had his whole life to fall in love. Why know? But no matter he did he just couldn't fall a sleep, and in the end he too had a restless night.  
  
"The next morning Kai went over to the Apartment. It was around lunchtime. Once he got there, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello, What can I do for. Oh, Hi Kai?" Fanren said.  
  
"Hey. Umm, Fanren, could I ask you something? Would you . umm like to. umm go out to. umm lunch with me?" Kai stuttered.  
  
"Alright, just let me change. Then we can go." Fanren said as she close the door, forgetting to invite Kai in. Kai just sweatdropped. He was about to ring the doorbell again when Fanren came out. She wore a blue Chinese shirt, with a blue skirt, with a long slit on one side of it.  
  
"How do I look?" Fanren asked  
  
"You look beautiful, just beautiful." Kai said in amazement.  
  
"Thanks" Fanren said with a blush. "So where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Kai said as they made their way to the restaurant.  
  
As the Demon Fighters went to school, they were met with a surprise.  
  
"Why do we have so many surprises?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Oh, be quiet. I like this surprise" Meling Scowled.  
  
"I have to agree with Meling. But Ryo is right, We have gotten a lot of surprises." Eriol replied.  
  
"Yes, We aren't the only people who are getting tired of these surprises. I caught a glimpse of Mr. Teareda's planner. He has 3 hours of therapy a week." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yeah, but how many times are you actually able to go on a field trip to the orchestra concert." Sakura asked.  
  
"A lot" Syaoran, Meling, Ryo and Eriol said.  
  
"Oh, I forgot that you are all world famous." Sakura said.  
  
""But lets just hope the demon business is over by then, It will be at the end of the year." Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah, let's hope. We survive it also, all of us." Ryo added.  
  
"Yeah, only 18 more, then we are done." Meling said. They all stood up and made their way back to class, Lunch was nearly over.  
  
"We got Math then music." Eriol said as they re-enter the school.  
  
"Ugh, The two lessons I hate" Sakura complied.  
  
"Sakura how is it that you can play the clarinet, but not the recorder?" Ryo asked  
  
"How should I know?" Sakura said  
  
"Your past self couldn't play it either" Eriol said "By the way, Meling, how did you cure that gash on your arm it's invisible."  
  
"Fanren, Magic and Medicine." Meling said simply.  
  
"Oh," Eriol responded as they entered the classroom as the bell rang.  
  
The rest of the week flew by. There had been not one single demon attack. Fanren and Kai started going out, Fred and Angelica became so jealous that they had thought of a plan to break up Syaoran and Sakura. Kai still messed up at his house. But that was only when he thought about Fanren. Finally the day of the orchestra came and everyone got on the bus and made their way to the orchestra place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. It is short, I know, the next one will also be a little short, but don't worry. I am also thinking about having a chapter for when Fanren meets Kai's parents. If you think it's a good idea, then review and give me an idea. If you don't then I'll probably just either ask my cousin or just think of a way myself. Please R&R. until next time  
  
C-ya 


	25. the orcastra

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 23  
The way to the orchestra went as normally as possible. Mr. Teareda had a few pills his doctors prescribe when there was a sudden explosion out side of the bus. Kero and Crystal got Spinal on a sugar High. The demon hunters had used their powers to erase the memory and stop time so they could stop him. But other then that it went perfectly fine. Mr. Teareda told them to get into groups of 10. Sakura, Syaoran, Meling, Ryo, Eriol, Tomoyo, Rita, Zachary, Chelsea, Fred and Angelica were all in a group.  
  
"Syaoran!" Syaoran looked around and saw no one.  
  
"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"I just thought I heard something." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Oh," Sakura replied.  
  
"CARD MASTERS!"  
  
"Kai?" Sakura asked she and everyone in the building looked towards Kai.  
  
"Kai what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked as he and the others ran towards him.  
  
"My parents dragged me here. I didn't know you would be here." Kai answered.  
  
"Kai who are these kids."  
  
"Dad, this is my girlfriend's brother." He pointed to Syaoran, "Her cousin" He pointed to Meling. "Her cousin's boyfriend" He pointed to Ryo, "Her cousin's boyfriend's second cousin" He pointed to Eriol, and "Her cousin's boyfriend's second cousin's girlfriend" He pointed to Tomoyo, "Her cousin's boyfriend's second cousin's girlfriend's second cousin, who is also her brother's girlfriend" He pointed to Sakura.  
  
"Alright. As long as they don't have anything to do with that ridiculus legend of the city of Dark and light, the gate of Fate and the creator. God, I know what they are. You talk about it so much." Kai's father said.  
  
"Well Kai, we will see you later." Ryo said as he and the others sweatdropped.  
  
Once they were seated, Angelica excuses herself to go to the bathroom. But in reality she went to the conductor and made up a lie. "Sir, Melin and Xiaolang Li are, like, seated in 13d and 15d." after that she left, She didn't know what she said was actually true.  
  
Angelica made here way to her seat. The conductor walked up to the seats the girl had told him. He had just checked the list and there were 2 Li's here. And in those two seats. "Excuse me, but could you Xiaolang and Melin Li please give us the honor of playing for us." The conductor asked.  
  
"What, But, But, Oh well, if only." Syaoran started 'Sakura think up a name' Syaoran told her  
  
'Umm, Cheery, Cherry Bellsom, yeah that's a good name.' Sakura thought back.  
  
"Cherry Bellsom could play." Syaoran said  
  
"Yes, Sure. What about you Miss. Melin Li.?" The Conductor asked  
  
"Sure, only if the moon cousins play." Meling said  
  
"I'll do it" Ryo said  
  
"Only if umm" Eriol started 'Tomoyo you need a fake name.'  
  
'Madison Bellsom' Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Madison Bellsom play." Eriol requested.  
  
"I'll do it if it is alright with you Mr. Conductor" Tomoyo said. The Conductor said.  
  
"We will meet you back stage in about 10 minutes." Syaoran said, The Conductor left.  
  
"Mr. Teareda, I have a phone call, can I get it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure," Mr. Teareda said. Syaoran left.  
  
"Meling" Syaoran whispered. Meling started to cry.  
  
"Meling, Are you okay. Tomoyo, Ryo, Sakura, take her to the bathroom and calm her down." Mr. Teareda said. As they also got up and left  
  
"Mr. Teareda, May I go to the rest room?" Eriol asked  
  
"Yes." Mr. Teareda muttered.  
Angelica and Fred were grinning when they saw the conductor came up to Syaoran.  
  
"Now Li will make a fool of himself in front of Sakura." Fred whispered  
  
"Yes, and Sakura will break up with him and then I'll be there to pick up the pieces." Angelica said with stars in her eyes. They then saw Eriol leave.  
  
"Where did they all go?" Fred asked  
  
"I, like, don't know?" Angelica replied.  
  
Syaoran waited for the others outside. "It's about time you all got out." Syaoran said as he led them to the backstage entrance.  
  
"Come on. We only have 10 minutes before they want us on; we have to descry our selves. That won't be easy with our now unique hair colors" Meling said as she look out her pigtails. She of course meant their parts of their hair that changed into the color of their aura.  
  
The boys were done in 5 minutes to get ready. They all wore colored contacts. Syaoran's were Green, Ryo's were red, and Eriol's were purple. Sakura was the first girl finished. She had a black dress, like the other girls, Meling and Tomoyo came out a few seconds later. They also wore contacts. Sakura's were Brown, Melings's were turquoise, and Tomoyo's were Blue. Meling did Sakura's and Tomoyo's makeup and they did hers. They all used their version of the Create Card to make their own instruments and then waited until they were introduced.  
  
"We have a very special treat for you all. We have gotten Melin and Xiaolang Li, Eli and Seto Moon, and 2 new players Cherry and Madison Bellsom. We hope you enjoy the performance." The conductor introduced as he walked off.  
  
Sakura was nervous, as was Tomoyo.  
  
'Sakura calm down.' Syaoran told her.  
  
'I can't, I don't think I could play, with all those people looking at me.' Sakura said  
  
'Then does it with your eyes close. And let your fingers guide you.' Syaoran replied. 'There is a reason why most people have their eyes close when they play (Don't know if it is true).'  
  
'Really?' Syaoran nodded 'Shaoran were you nervous when you first played in public like this?'  
  
'No, Actually, I didn't even know I was playing for them till after I finished playing. That was when I got nervous' Syaoran replied.  
  
'Funny' Sakura replied.  
'Eriol, I'm nervous' Tomoyo told him.  
  
'Just close your eyes and let your fingers guide you.' Eriol told her.  
  
'Alright, I'll try, but what are we playing?' Tomoyo asked  
  
'Just let your fingers guide you. What ever it is lets just hope it sounds good.' Eriol said  
  
'Alright' Tomoyo replied.  
  
They all sat down. Tomoyo sat next to Eriol, who was at the end. Sakura was on her other side. Syaoran sat next to her, Meling was next to Syaoran and Ryo was on the other end of the line. Eriol was the first to start playing. Then Tomoyo and Sakura started. Meling, Ryo and Syaoran then started after them. The music was beautiful. The music moved everyone. Then they started to end. Meling Ryo and Syaoran stopped first. Then it was Tomoyo and Sakura, then finally Eriol. They all stood up and bowed and left the stage.  
  
They quickly changed. Eriol arrived first. Then were Ryo, Then Meling and Tomoyo. Sakura had some trouble with her contacts so Syaoran stayed behind to fix it. It took him a few seconds to get it out. They both got rid of the magic created instruments, then returned. They listened to the rest of the concert, before returning back to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like, After this chapter I will do one more, before I'll pause and write and up another story. It might be another Digimon story, or it will be a Yugioh. I'm not sure. Please R&R. until next time  
  
C-ya 


	26. What if part 1 the begining

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 24  
"You know, 18 months ago, we were worried about the cards destroying the world" Meling started.  
  
"And now we are worried about the demons attacking" Eriol finished  
  
"Yea." Meling said.  
  
"You know. The prophecy, The last part. The part about succeeded. It's won't be without a price. I can't help think what it was." Ryo said.  
  
"Yeah, and what would have happened, if for instance, Syaoran's father didn't die; Sakura's mother; Or if Eriol parents; Tomoyo's Father; Meling's grandmother. My brother. Would we have turned out differently? Would we even know each other." Ryo continued  
  
The questioned scared everyone. The question was 'what if'. The gang made their way back to the apartment and went to their own room to do their homework.  
  
When Fanren returned from the store, the house was quiet. She thought she was home alone, but she saw 6 pairs of shoes. Quietly she went to see if she could find the kids. She first went into Sakura's bedroom.  
  
She found Sakura asleep over her Math book. Fanren was shocked. It was only 5'o clock, and Sakura was already asleep. Gently, Fanren picked Sakura up from her desk and moved her to her bed. She tucked her in and kissed her gently on the forehead. Fanren then went to Tomoyo's bedroom.  
  
Tomoyo was also fast asleep. She still had her backpack on. She was already in bed. Fanren gave a silent chuckled. She took off Tomoyo's backpack and tucked her in. She then kissed her forehead, turned off the lights and continued on to Meling's Room.  
  
Meling was also asleep. Fanren found her over her Spanish book. Fanren picked up the book and placed it on the desk. She then tucked her in. "You always try to do you best" Fanren whispered. She then kissed her on the forehead. Fanren closed Meling's door and headed off towards Eriol's room.  
  
Fanren was amazed to see that such a smart kid, like Eriol, look so much like a kid in his sleep. When she entered, Eriol was already in bed. She tucked him in; she couldn't help but think. 'Your no fun'. She was going to kiss him on the check, like she did towards all of her elders, but decide that Eriol was truly a kid, and should, at times, be treated like on. So she also kissed him on the forehead. She turned off his light and closed his door. She then made her way toward Ryo's room.  
  
Ryo had also fallen asleep on top of his Spanish book. He was already in bed. Fanren put the book on the desk, and tucked Ryo in. 'What is it with the Defenders of the Gate of Fate, and Spanish?' Fanren thought before she turned off the lamp and quietly left. She then went into her brother's room.  
  
She found him slumped against his bed. HE had books spread out. She gently lifted him and moved him on to his bed. There, she tucked him in and whispers "Why must you go through so much?" With that she kissed his forehead and left the room.  
  
She was heading for the kitchen. When she remembered the conversation she first had with Kai.  
  
"I don't believe it". She just know realized that she was the mother hen. And all her children were the most powerful children of their time. 'We really are a strange family.' She thought as she made herself a bit of dinner. The Sun Guardians had decide to spend the night over with the Moon Guardian's place.  
  
What she didn't know was that her brother and his friends were in an enchanted sleep. A sleep, that could very well decide whether they lived or died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey, Hope you like the this chapter. I just realized that Syaoran Li acts like on OC. I'm sorry. But I hope you like how he acts now; I tried to make him like in the show. But I couldn't. Also, I need some more Ideas on what the price. I don't know what to put, please, either e-mail me or write an review about what it should be. Please R&R. until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	27. What if Syaoran and Sakura

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ________________ This means separate scene, Only used in Chapter 25 26, and 27. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 25  
  
Syaoran woke up with a start; he looked at the alarm and saw that it was 6:30. He jumped out of bed, changed and then ran out of the room toward the training room. He was almost there when he bumped into some one.  
  
"Sorry, Fanren." Syaoran said in Japanese.  
  
"Fanren? Xiaolang, You must of hit your head or something." Syaoran's heart stopped.  
  
"Dad?" He asked in Japanese.  
  
"Yes, And since when have you been able to speak Japanese?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Ever since. Wait what are you doing alive? You died 8 years ago." Syaoran replied. He was trembling.  
  
"What are you talking about? My son, I'm not dead, Now, tell me what's wrong." Soujirou asked. It was easy to tell he was worried.  
  
"Where are we?" Syaoran asked  
  
"In Hong Kong, the place we have been for the past 3 years." Soujirou answered.  
  
"How did we get here? I was just in Japan, I know I was. I have to protect Sakura, but how can I if I'm in another country," Syaoran whispered to himself. But he then said aloud "Dad wha." 'I might as well play along.' "Dad, sorry for running into you, but I woke up late, and I have to go train. I guess that I must have had a bad dream, where you were dead, and Fanren, Meling and I were in Japan."  
  
"Oh, but your training doesn't start until 8, it's only 7. Your not late." Soujirou stated. "But if you want, I could fight you, and we both can get a bit of training done."  
  
"Sure, I'd like that" Syaoran smiling, his first true smile in years. He then got out his sword and took stand.  
  
"Ready?" Soujirou asked  
  
"Ready" Syaoran, said as he started the attack. He did 2 swipes. Soujirou dodged the first and block the second. Syaoran pushed off the sword, and did a swipe from the air. As Syaoran expected, Soujirou blocked in to air. Syaoran smirked and pushed off and flipped over Soujirou, he then placed his sword to his neck.  
  
"You've become stronger since last night." Soujirou said. He knew he lost. "I can't believe you beat me so quickly."  
  
"I'm not that much stronger." Syaoran said embarrassed.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast." Soujirou said  
  
"Alright" Syaoran agreed  
  
They went towards the dinning room. Yelan Li was talking with Xieffa and Femmi. Meling, Fanren and Futtie were talking. Dagger and Slash were talking quietly to each other. Syaoran and Dad came in and took their seat. Dagger and Slash started a conversation with Soujirou, while Syaoran looked around.  
  
"So Dagger, have you ever thought about Marriage?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"Yes," Dagger answered calmly. Everyone looked at towards them.  
  
"Really, with whom," Fanren asked.  
  
"It's no one you know." Dagger said with a faint blush.  
  
"Yukito, He goes to school with you, Touya and the other guardians, Ruby, Diamond, Luna, and Eclipse. We know him, well, at least Meling, Fanren and I do." Syaoran stated quietly.  
  
"Xiaolang, are you alright, Who is Touya, and Yukito?" Slash asked  
  
"Touya is Sakura's older brother. Remember Slash. The stuffed animal's new mistress. And Yukito is the false form of Yue. Don't you guys remember" Syaoran said, he paled slightly as they all looked at him confusedly.  
  
'Sakura? Sakura answer me.' Syaoran tried to contact her, but he couldn't, he didn't feel a block, and he knew she wasn't ignoring him.  
  
"Xiaolang are you sure you are alright? I know who Yue is. That Bastard is in the Clow Book." Dagger started  
  
"Sakura Book." Syaoran corrected.  
  
"What?" Yelan asked.  
  
"Sakura change the Clow Cards, into Sakura Cards." Syaoran explained. 'Sakura! Sakura!'  
  
"Xiaolang, are you sure you are alright?" Soujirou asked  
  
"No, What don't any of you believe me. This has to be some kind of dream. I can't contact Sakura. Yue is still in the book. Sakura's cards are still Clow Cards. My father's alive. I want answers. Is this some horrible trap the Demon made, or some practical joke Eriol decide to play, I want to know now. It is no longer funny." Syaoran said angrily. As he said this, the dishes started to rattle. One even flew up and hit the wall. "Well that still works" Syaoran whispered " Let's try Teleportation."  
  
"Teleportation, Xiaolang, you don't have that powered, and how did you do that?" Meling asked frightened as Syaoran just said. "Jump and don't touch, think of a place and whisper it's name." With that he jumped and disappeared towards the library.  
  
"Xiaolang!" Everyone shouted.  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Sakura woke up with a start. She saw the clock say 7:30. (An hour difference in time) She was having a dream about Syaoran, and it was a bit embarrassing. She took a quick shower, and got ready for school. She then went to the kitchen, but what she didn't see was the steps.  
  
"HOEEEE!" Sakura shouted as she fell down the stairs.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but when did we get steps?" Sakura said  
  
"Monster, What's wrong?" Touya asked  
  
"Touya!"  
  
"Sorry Mother." Touya mumble.  
  
"MOTHER!" Sakura Shouted as she jumped about 10 feet and onto Touya.  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Natasha said.  
  
"But, but." Sakura stuttered. "Never mind. I have to go to school, no time for Breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, I also have to go. Sakura, wanna come along? I'll drop you off. Yukito will be there" Touya teased, He loved seeing his sister go red.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You're as red as a tomato." Natasha asked  
  
"I just did a mental link. Yukito to Dagger, Dagger to Shaoran, Shaoran to my dream." Sakura answered "But, let's get going." Sakura rushed out, leaving Touya and her mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Touya. Who is Shaoran?" Natasha asked  
  
"I don't know, Who's Dagger?" Touya asked as he left.  
  
As Sakura entered the classroom, she saw everyone there except the Li's and the Moon's.  
  
"Morning, Tomoyo." Sakura greeted.  
  
"Morning Sakura" Tomoyo greeted. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, But where is Shaoran and the others?"  
  
"Who?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"The others, you know, our friends, Eriol's one of them. Remember, he's your boyfriend." Sakura said.  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, you do remember Shaoran, he helped me capture the Clow Card" Sakura said  
  
"Sakura. You all right. Don't you remember? You capture them all by yourself." Tomoyo said as she showed he how she caught The Time, The Arrow, and The Storm.  
  
"But where is Shaoran?" Sakura asked. She was so upset, she just teleported home.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
What Sakura and Syaoran don't know is that in this Dream world, even thought everyone around them has no recollection of the other. They are in this Dream world together. Her they would have to face one of their darkest fears.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Once Syaoran reappeared he started looking through books for the Clow Cards, for the Defenders of the City of light, and practically anything about what was happening to them. While he was looking, he tried to make contact with Sakura, but she wouldn't answer. It almost seemed as if they were never connected. But he kept trying. Soon he fell asleep on the couch, feeling lonelier then he had ever felt in his entire life.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Sakura reappeared at her house in tears. She ran up the stairs. She started to look through her things, for anything that was either given, belonged, to Syaoran. The more she looked the harder she cried since she found nothing, not even the cards.  
  
Sakura mother heard something and came up to look. She entered Sakura's room, only to find her in tears.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura what happened?" Natasha asked  
  
"Why, Why can't I find him. I've looked everywhere. I can't find them," Sakura cried. She had tried to contact Syaoran through their bond, but she couldn't.  
  
"Oh, Sakura, Come here." Natasha said as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, only to have Sakura flinch with contact and move out of the way. Sakura stood up and jumped. Teleporting. Her thoughts were on Syaoran.  
  
Sakura fell asleep during the teleporting. She landed next to Syaoran, fast asleep, as she landed, a small smile formed on both their lips.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Soujirou and his family were looking everywhere for Syaoran. They looked in the library, nothing; in his room, nothing; the back yard, nothing. They looked almost everywhere.  
  
"Daddy, we haven't found him" Xieffa told him. "And we have looked everywhere."  
  
"Have you looked in the ancient library?" Soujirou asked, he was worried about his son. First he was acting strange towards him, then start naming people, he claims they know, but they really don't, then that speech he said. To Soujirou, it sounded as if he was talking more to himself, then to them.  
  
"No, not yet, we were waiting for you, plus, why would he go in there?" Xieffa asked  
  
" Then let's go look." Soujirou said as he and his eldest daughter went to look for Syaoran. Once they entered they saw a dim light in the back of the room. Yelan had joined them outside the room. Cautiously they made their way towards the light. There, they felt 2 very string auras intertwined. They turned the corner, only to find Syaoran asleep next to a girl they had never seen before. She was Japanese, had short brown hair. She had her head on Syaoran's chest, and his arms were around her. They both peaceful. Next to them, were pills of books. Soujirou took a look at the books. They were all about Clow Reed, Saladra Reed, The defenders of Fate, The Defenders of the City of Light, and the Clow Cards.  
  
"Daddy, should we moved them?" Xieffa asked  
  
"Yes but that girl has a.." Soujirou started  
  
"Shaoran?" Sakura muttered.  
  
"What?" Syaoran responded.  
  
"We fell asleep on each other again. We have to stop doing it." Sakura said as she started to move.  
  
"I still haven't figured that time out yet. But we sure did scare the others." Syaoran chuckled as he also tried to move.  
  
Basically, two people moving on the same couch, mean they both fell on the floor. Xieffa did a silent laugh.  
  
"You never came to Tomoeda. And could you please get off" Sakura asked him.  
  
"I would, my dear Sakura. But I can't" Syaoran told her.  
  
"Why, and did you think I was a figure of you imagination?"  
  
"No, in fact when you didn't answer. I got scared." Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Oh, did the little wolf get scared?" Sakura teased. Yelan, Xieffa and Soujirou were shocked; no one had ever teased Syaoran about the meaning of his name. Everyone was to scare to.  
  
"Yes, But I can tell you don't want me to leave you either." Syaoran smirked  
  
"And why do you say that, O, Mighty Wolf?" Sakura asked. She said the last part sarcastically.  
  
"Because I can't get up." Syaoran smirk grew bigger. Sakura blushed, she realizes that she still had her arm around him.  
  
"Sorry." Sakura said as she let go. Syaoran got up and helped Sakura up. Sakura then grabbed on to Syaoran.  
  
"Shaoran" Sakura said as she burst into tears.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked as he hugged her.  
  
"I...I...I lost them. The cards, The bear, everything" (Syaoran gave Sakura a bear, after they returned from camp.) Sakura cried harder.  
  
Syaoran started to laugh. " You mean these Card. And the rest were just thing, they can be replaced." He smiles at here. "Here, I'll give you the cards, if you give me a smile and no more tears."  
  
"Alright." Sakura said meekly and smiled.  
  
"Alright, here they are." Syaoran gave her the cards. "There is just one problem, they are still."  
  
"Clow Cards." Sakura finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But, But I changed them." Sakura said "And Tomoyo has me capturing them"  
  
"My guess would be that you gave them to the Clan, and you never had a chance to change them." Syaoran agreed.  
  
"Please, never leave me, Shaoran, please." Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I won't, but Sakura, Is your mother alive?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Let me guess, your dad is alive." Sakura answered. Syaoran nodded. Sakura sighed, " How do we get back?"  
  
"By fixing this world, so it is like ours" Syaoran whispered "I researched, and I discovered it."  
  
"We can't, That's, It's not fair." Sakura said with more tears forming  
  
"I know," Syaoran replied  
  
"Um, Excuse us. But who are you? And how do you know my son? And what are you doing here?" Yelan asked. Sakura and Syaoran, jumped three feet apart, and they both growled.  
  
"Mother, this is Ying Fa, yeah, Ying Fa Bellsom. We met three years ago and she came to visit" Syaoran lied. 'This is very hard, how does Meling do it?'  
  
"Well, Cherry, are you going to stay long?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"No sir, I'm just visiting for a few hours." Sakura replied.  
  
"Dad, could we have a quick sparing lesson?" Syaoran asked he didn't look at his father.  
  
"Sure, but wouldn't you want to spend your time with Miss. Bellsom." Soujirou asked  
  
"It's alright, I really want to see how good Shaoran can fight." Sakura said quickly, she knew she had to support Syaoran.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you in the training room, in 10 minutes." Soujirou said as he left.  
  
"That should give you enough time with your girlfriend," Xieffa teased.  
  
"10 minutes" Syaoran agreed. As he and Sakura left.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"He was lying" Yelan said as she told what she, Soujirou and Xieffa heard in the library.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Shaoran, are you sure, you can do this?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. But if I'm here, who would protect my nephews and nieces, My sisters, my mother, clan, my friends from the demons. We must go back. Sakura, we must. I don't want to kill him. Believe me, I don't, I rather die then do it. But I know this is a demon. And we fight to protect, we must remember that" Syaoran replied.  
  
"You're right, I love my mother, but I must protect Touya and my dad." Sakura agreed. "Here, use this card, for the final blow."  
  
"Thanks," Syaoran said as he got the card and they both headed towards the training room.  
  
When they got there they saw Dagger, Fanren, Femmi, Futtie, Xieffa, Yelan, Meling and Slash there.  
  
"We came to see, If little brother is stronger then Father." Futtie said. Syaoran felt a pain in his heart, so great, all he could do was nodded.  
  
"Meling, do the count" Soujirou said. "Ready Son?"  
  
"Ready as I ever been, and Dad, I love you and you were right." Syaoran told him.  
  
"Three, Go" Meling shouted.  
  
"Xiaolang, what are you talking about." Soujirou started, but before he could finish, Syaoran started to hit with everything he had, Soujirou founded very hard to Block.  
  
"Ready, to start with the sword." Soujirou asked.  
  
"Sure." Syaoran said as he called out his sword.  
  
'Is this the right thing, Eriol and the others could defend against the Demons, right. They don't need my help. Must we go back?' These thoughts kept going back and forth through his mind.  
  
Sakura, sensing Syaoran's distress called out. "Shaoran. You must remember you are a Demon Fighter, A Card Captor. You are the leader. They will need our help. We must go back." Sakura stopped for a second. She felt almost everyone's eyes on her. "Just finish him off, Please don't hurt yourself more by dragging it out. Just finish it."  
  
"Sakura's right" Syaoran muttered. He lunged forward. Soujirou blocked, but all Syaoran did was jump over him, and land on the other side. He took out the card Sakura gave him. "Wood. I command you to trap my opponent with your vines."  
  
"What are you doing Xiaolang?" Yelan shouted. "Let him go."  
  
"I. I. I want to, but I can't" Syaoran said after he heard Fanren's voice. "I must win. Element Lightning. Attack."  
  
"Son, Why, Why are you doing this to me? AHH" Soujirou yelled. " You Xiaolang, are no longer my son." He then died.  
  
"I'm sorry. Wood, thank you" Syaoran said as he fell to the floor. Tears ran down his checks and onto the floor.  
  
"Xiaolang, What have you done?" Fanren asked  
  
"Xiaolang, why, why did you?" Yelan asked too was crying.  
  
"Demon crystal come out." Syaoran commanded. He then stood up. "Sakura it's your turn." He and Sakura jumped. They both landed in the living room of the Kinomoto household.  
  
"Sakura, Oh Sakura, I was so worried. Where were you?" Natasha asked  
  
"Mom, Mommy. I love you; I really love you. I wish I could have gotten to know you better." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, Use this card." Syaoran whispered to her. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Mom, I'll never forget you. I command you Death. Kill my mother." Sakura said as Syaoran's Death card came out and did what it was told.  
  
"Sakura. I love you." Natasha said as she died.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura said. "Demon crystal, come out."  
  
"Let's go." Syaoran said.  
  
"We completed our task and destroyed the demons, Let us return home. NOW!" Sakura and Syaoran chanted.  
  
Once home, they got out of their bed. And went to put the clear and white crystal in the vase. Sakura then burst into tears. Syaoran cried silently. They walked back to Syaoran's room. They were crying, since they knew now, they had lost their only chance to be with the parent that they had lost at such a young age and that this time, they were the ones that had killed them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like. This is 9 pages long. Boy I just realized how long it really is. It took me 2 DAYS writing it. The next one will be of Meling and Ryo, These are the ones I was telling you about before, the one that were supposed to be 20 pages. I was wrong. It was about 10 pages less, but I still hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. So until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	28. What if Ryo and Meling

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ________________ This means separate scene, Only used in Chapter 25 26, and 27. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Meling woke with a start. "Wow, What a dream. Wait, was it a dream, it seemed so real." Meling muttered. She then looked at her red clock. Her mother came in.  
  
"Meling, Your going to be late to visit your grandmother if you don't hurry up."  
  
"Right." Meling got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She then ran all the way to her Grandmother's. Once there, she was greeted with a  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Sorry Grandmother, I woke up late." Meling apologized. "Why did you wish to see me?"  
  
"Well, Meling, I am going to New York for 2 weeks to visit an old friend. And I want to come along with me." Her grandmother asked.  
  
"Oh, grandma, I'd love to go, when will we go? Oh, I must get permission from mother, she'll never let me go." Meling rambled.  
  
"Don't worry, Meling. I have already gotten permission from you mother. She said it was fine. And we leave tomorrow, so pack tonight." Her grandmother informed.  
  
"YES! YES!" Meling shouted.  
  
"Alright, go and pack. Remember that we will be gone for 2 weeks. I want you here by 6:00 tomorrow night." Meling's Grandmother informed her.  
  
"Alright, I'll go pack, Thank you. I love you. Oh, this is wonderful." Meling continue to ramble on her walk home. She packed some of her things and then went to bed early.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Ryo also woke up in a start. He looked at the clock it was almost noon. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He kept thinking about the dream he dreamt. He remember seeing the most beautiful girl his eyes every laid on. She had black hair and red eyes. He remember her name also, Meling. He also remember seeing his cousin, and three other people he had never seen before. They all looked like they were great friends; it had seemed so real.  
  
He got out a box of cereal and a bowl.  
  
"You woke up late son," Ryo's father said  
  
"Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to." Ryo replied  
  
"Dad you can't blame him. He was dreaming about a girl" Erich, his brother, teased  
  
"Shut up, that's not true!" Ryo lied.  
  
"Really who was the girl?" His mother asked.  
  
"I don't know, because there was no girl" Ryo lied again.  
  
"Well, enough of that, we have to clean up, your grand father had invited n old friend of his to come and visit, and she is bringing her granddaughter." Ryo's father explained  
  
"How old is this Grand Daughter?" Erich asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You are not going out with her. From what I heard From Mie lang. Her granddaughter just got out of an engagement." Ryo's Grandfather said as he entered the room. "But Ryo on the other hand, if you want to date her, that would be alright. You really need a girlfriend"  
  
Ryo slammed his head on the table and groaned.  
  
The rest of the day past with everyone cleaning. It was a ten-bedroom house. Ryo was exhausted at the end of the day. He went to bed thinking about of his dream, and what his Grandfather's friend's granddaughter would be like.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Meling and her grandmother boarded the plane and were on their way towards New York. Once there, they meet up with Ryo's Grand Father and His father.  
  
"Welcome, I hope you had a pleasant flight."  
  
"Why yes it was Stan" Meling grandmother greeted, "This is my granddaughter Meling."  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay with you all." Meling thanked as she bowed. She then followed them to the car. During the car ride she kept thinking about her dream. He had had sky blue eyes, sandy brown hair and peach colored skin. She remembers his name Ryo. She also remember seeing her cousin, and three other people she had never seen before. They all looked like they were great friends; it had seemed so real.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Ryo had had another dream bout the girl, but this time she looked different. It was just he and she, and a beautiful garden, Her hair had red tips and bangs, and she looked paler and older. The dream had ended in a nightmare; it had ended with him dying.  
  
When he woke up he got dressed and went to help his mother with breakfast. After he and his family ate, his Grandfather and Dad went to the airport, while Ryo washed the dishes. It wasn't until noon, that they arrived. Erich had gone to meet them at the door.  
  
"Welcome" Erich said.  
  
"Thank you for letting us stay with you." Meling's Grandmother told him.  
  
"Your very welcome." Erich replied.  
  
"I see you've met my son Erich, this is my other son." Ryo's father started.  
  
"Ryo!" Meling said, in a dazed state.  
  
"Yes, How do you know?" Stan asked.  
  
"Meling!" Ryo said also in a dazed state.  
  
"Umm, have you two met before?" Ryo's mother asked.  
  
"No, I don't think we have." Meling told her.  
  
"Okay, Ryo could you show Meling around the house, Erich you go with them. The rest of us will talk." Stan ordered. The kids did as they were told.  
  
Meling walked behind Erich, but next to Ryo.  
  
"So, Ryo, how old are you?" Meling asked  
  
"I'm 13, you?" Ryo answered  
  
"Really, I'm 13 also." Meling said cheerfully, before she tripped.  
  
"Meling are you alright?" Erich asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just tripped over this book here." Meling replied, As she tripped Ryo had caught her and they were in each other's arm.  
  
"Who would leave a book here?" Erich asked "The Defenders of Fate: Fact or Fiction.  
  
"Fact." Ryo and Meling whispered, they were again both in a dazed state. A light showed around them as they drew nearer to each other.  
  
"Ryo, Meling, Wake up. Guys, Guys!" Erich yelled, but all they did was grow closer, the brighter the light grew. "Guys stop it. Come on, Stop it." Meling and Ryo started to kiss. The light had dimmed and Ryo and Meling now looked different, Meling was paler, and had her tips and bangs died red, Ryo was also paler and his bangs grew turquoise. Erich was feeling a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Erich. What's wrong?" His mother asked as she and the other came. They had been talking until they heard Erich yell.  
  
"Umm, Meling Tripped over this book, Ryo caught her and then they started to kiss. They were in a trance and everything. There was this bright light, and then they changed. See!" Erich pointed to Meling and Ryo.  
  
"MELING!" her grandmother shouted.  
  
"RYO!" Stan yelled.  
  
Meling and Ryo paid no attention to them. But when they did stop kissing, they started to talk.  
  
"Roger?" Meling asked.  
  
" Yes Rouge." Ryo answered. Neither was sounding like them self.  
  
"We have to save them this time. They don't fully remember." Meling panted slightly.  
  
"I know," Ryo answered  
  
"We have to help them." Meling continued.  
  
"But, I was just starting to have fun" Ryo whispered.  
  
"Remember we must change at the last second."  
  
"And have them take control. But let's have some fun, a week all I asked." Ryo bargained  
  
"A day,"  
  
"Three."  
  
"Two days that's my final offer." Meling said.  
  
"Deal, Rouge." Ryo said  
  
"We never been to New York." Ryo said "Remember, They haddn't discovered it yet."  
  
"No, we can't. Roger." Meling said as she looked away.  
  
"Please" Ryo whined doing the puppy dog face.  
  
"Alright," Meling said when she made the mistake of looking at him "God, you spent to much time with Ying Fa." Meling complained.  
  
"Alright, fall into my arms." Ryo said. Meling nodded and did as she was told. They both closed their eyes.  
  
"So, Meling you sure you are alright?" Ryo asked, not remembering what happen when Roger took over his body.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for catching me Ryo." Meling said, also not remembering what Rouge did when she took over her body. "Grandmother, What's wrong, you look faint. Do you want to sit down?" She then stood up.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Erich, maybe you want to sit down also." Ryo asked.  
  
"What is the last thing you both remember?" Stan asked  
  
"I/Meling tripping/falling." Meling and Ryo answered.  
  
"Oh, you don't feel any different?" Ryo's dad asked.  
  
"I feel tired for the trip, but no not really." Meling said.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired, nothing much." Ryo replied. "But I do have a minty flavor in my mouth."  
  
"Yeah, and I have a piece of Gum, I don't remember eating." Meling said. Everyone, but Meling and Ryo, sweatdropped.  
  
'How naive!' They all thought.  
  
Erich, decide to try something. "Meling, let me escort you to your room." As he tried to drag her to his room. (I haven't described Erich yet. Well here it is. He is a 16-year-old boy, has long blond hair and blue eyes.)  
  
"Hey, the only one who can control this body is me, Rouge. Not you kiddo." Meling said as she kneed him in the, well, let's just say he was about to fell to the floor, all right.  
  
"Hey, no one talks to my fiancée like that." Ryo said as he punched him that is when Erich then had fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm not your property Roger!" Meling said as she elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Sorry" Ryo said  
  
"Oh, Erich, are you alright?" Meling said back in her normal voice.  
  
"No, You just kneed me, and my own brother punched me." Erich said crossly.  
  
"I did no such thing" Meling and Ryo shouted together.  
  
"Boy, They must have both gone crazy." Ryo's father said.  
  
"No, didn't you see. They both changed after Erich touched Meling." Stan explained.  
  
"Meling called herself Rouge; and Ryo called himself Roger." Meling's Grandmother explained.  
  
"Yes, I see. I noticed that also, What do you think Dad?" Ryo's Father asked.  
  
"Our grandchildren are" Stan pause for a second and everyone leaned forward. "Possessed." Everyone fell over.  
  
" That's it?" Ryo's father shouted. Stan just nodded.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Meling?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yes?" Meling replied.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yes. I'm a little hungry." Meling responded.  
  
"Let go get something, Mom, Dad, Grandpa and your Grandmother seem busy talking." Ryo said  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think your brother is going to get up anytime soon." Meling said  
  
"Yeah, your right. Come on, I'll Lead the way." Ryo said as he led her towards the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Ryo started to make some sandwiches. They then ate them.  
  
"Meling, Tomorrow, Let's get up early, and take a bus down to Manhattan for the day. What do you say?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I'd love to. I can't wait to go. But can you show me to my room, I'm surprised that no one has bothered to tell me where it is." Meling said. Ryo showed her to her room. There she got settled in and took an hour's nap before Ryo came back in to show her the rest of the house.  
  
During this Ryo's parents, His grandfather and Meling's Grandmother talked a bit more, before Ryo's mother had to go and start Dinner.  
  
At dinner everyone kept staring at Ryo and Meling.  
  
"So, umm, Dad. Is it alright if I go to Manhattan with Meling Tomorrow?" Ryo asked. Ryo was looking down. Ryo felt his brother glaring at him.  
  
"Really, well won't that be exciting?" Ryo's mother asked trying to liven up the table.  
  
"Alright, Tell us. What did me and Ryo do wrong?" Meling asked as she stood up.  
  
"Nothing, Meling. It's just that we are just worried about you all, which is it. And it's Ryo and I" Her grandmother told her.  
  
"Yeah right." Meling mumbled as she sat back down. Dinner finished quickly and everyone stood up.  
  
"Mother, The meal was Delicious. Thank you." Ryo said.  
  
"It really was, Mrs. Moon," Meling said. After Dinner everyone went to bed.  
  
The next day, Meling and Ryo got up early and got ready. They said their good-byes and made their way to the city.  
  
"Ryo, Let's go to the Statue of Liberty." Meling pleaded as they sat down in Central Park.  
  
"Alright, Come on." Ryo said with a faint chuckle. As he lead her to the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"She's so beautiful." Meling told him as they rode the ferry to the Statue.  
  
"Yeah, you know, this is my first time to the statue." Ryo told her.  
  
"Really, I thought all New Yorkers have been to the statues at least once." Meling said  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not an New Yorker." Ryo told her.  
  
"Your not?" Meling asked  
  
"No, actually, I'm British. I'm part of the Moon Clan."  
  
"Really, well, I'm part of the Li Clan, back in China." Meling told him. They soon arrived at the statue. Meling ran all the way to the top, dragging Ryo along with her. Once there, She was amazed at the view. She stayed still for about 5 minutes just looking at the scene in front of her, before Rouge took over. (I just want to state that I have NEVER been to New York.) At the same time Roger took over Ryo.  
  
"Good to be in control again. What do you say Roger, all the way to the top? " Rouge asked.  
  
"To The top. My lady" Roger smirked. The people who were near by got a shock when they saw two children jump and disappear. 911 were called immediately.  
  
"Rouge, isn't this one of the most beautiful sights you have ever scene?" Roger asked  
  
"Yeah. But you know we have to go back." Rouge said as she gave him a kiss and Teleported back inside.  
  
"Ryo, What's all the commotion." Meling asked.  
  
"I don't know, but let's leave" Ryo said as he looked around, people were shouting things about the devil's children, some were doing prayers, and other were doing cleansing rituals.  
  
"You know that looks familiar." Meling said as they left.  
  
The rest of the day they were sights seeing, and before they left, they watched the sun set in Central Park. When they got back to Ryo's house, it was around 9:00, and the 9:00 news was on. The top story was what happened at the Statue of Liberty.  
  
"So how was your day kids?" Ryo's father asked.  
  
"It was great Mr. Moon, we." Meling and Ryo then continue to tell him all that they did. Afterwards they went to bed.  
  
The next day Rouge took over Meling as soon as she woke up. She had to help her reincarnation out of this mess, since is created by the demons. Rouge silently made her way to kitchen, intending to cut her grandmother off. She called out her scepter and chanted "Card of Raven, lend me your power, Knife!" He scepter transformed into a knife. She crept behind her grandmother as she saw her; she lifted the knife and was about to stick her when.  
  
"Good morning Meling" Ryo's mother called out.  
  
Rouge cursed but replied "Very well, Thank you."  
  
Roger had done the same as Rouge. He took over Ryo as soon as he woke up. He crept along to find his reincarnation's brother. When he did, he quietly called out his triton, and chanted "Card of Beast, Lead me your power, Swordfish!" (All the beast cards are named after animals/creatures) He was about to attack Erich turned.  
  
" Morning Ryo." Erich said, "What's up?"  
  
"Morning, Nothing much, just came to tell you that Breakfast is Ready" Roger said as he imitated Ryo's voice. As they walked to the kitchen Roger silently cursed.  
  
As they entered Roger noticed Rouge at the table; she was also cursing silently. She also had her scepter under the table.  
  
Rouge watched as Roger and Erich entered. She thought to him 'Why isn't he dead?'  
  
'He turned before I could kill him. And I was just about to let Ryo take over also.'  
  
'Oh,'  
  
"What stopped you?" Roger asked Rouge in a whisper,  
  
"Your mother." Rouge replied also in a whisper.  
  
"You know, It's not nice to keep secrets." Erich teased.  
  
"I was just talking to Ro. I mean Meling about what we did yesterday." Roger lied.  
  
"Oh" Erich said as he turned back to his plate.  
  
'During Breakfast we attack.' Roger said. Rouge just nodded.  
  
Soon everyone arrived at the table. And Breakfast was severed. Meling did a mental chant. 'Card of Raven, lend me your power, Knife!' She felt her scepter change into a knife. Rouge then nodded to Roger.  
  
While she was chanting Ryo's mother and Meling's Grandmother had started talking about weddings and great/grandchildren. .  
  
Roger also did a mental Chant. 'Card of beast lend me your power, Swordfish!' He also felt his triton change into a sword. Roger then nodded.  
  
While he chanted Erich, His father and grandfather started a conversation about ice-cream flavor.  
  
Rouge and Roger stood up and jump; they then killed Meling's Grandmother, and Erich. They quickly showed Meling and Ryo their true past, and then flipped away to the floor, (They had been standing on the table), and allowed Meling and Ryo take back control.  
  
Meling looked over at her grand mother, only to see her dead on the table. Her grand mother then changed into dust, leaving only a gray crystal. The same thing happened to Erich, but his crystal was a brown one.  
  
"You horrible Demons, You'll pay for this I swear." Meling said, as she and Ryo were teleported home. When they woke up they teleported to the room with the vase, They put in the two new crystals and left for Meling's room. They both were crying, but they knew that when morning came, they would have to talk to the others about what happened, and tell them that they shouldn't always try to force their past lives back, that there are times when they should let them take control. With that in mind they both fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINALLY, This was my longest chapter and I finally finished it. I'm so happy. Too bad, I got a cold, oh well. Any who, I'm not going to say 'I hope you like', Like I usually do, since I'm nearly done with this story, my guess 5 more chapters, who knows. But please R&R. Tell me what you think, This chapter is different then how I originally planned it, but oh well, I think this one is a lot better, This chapter was 3,120. I can't believe it was that long, but any who, send me a review and I'll be happy. So until next time  
  
C-ya 


	29. What if Eriol and Tomoyo

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) ________________ This means separate scene, Only used in Chapter 25 26, and 27. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Eriol awoke up with a jump. He jumped so high he hit his head on the ceiling.  
  
"Eriol, Breakfast!"  
  
"Mom, I coming." Eriol said, he then paused. That dream, he remembers the dream he had last night, It seemed so real. It was almost wonderful, except for the fact that his parents were dead and demons wanted to kill him. He brushed his teeth, got ready for school and went downstairs.  
  
"Morning Mom, Father." After he said that, he paused. What he just said didn't seem right, but he ignored it.  
  
"Eriol, I need your help with something at work." His father started. Now Eriol was confused, his Father never asked him for help.  
  
"What is it?" Eriol asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, I need you to show Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's daughter around. She is about your age and it would help her parents out greatly." His father explained.  
  
"But I have school!" Eriol exclaims.  
  
"Yes, So stop by my office after school,"  
  
"But." Eriol started  
  
"No buts Eriol"  
  
"Yes father." Eriol grumbled as he left the table and started to make his way to school.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Tomoyo Woke up on the plane. She and her mother were on a plane to England to visit her father. He was here on a business trip. She woke up in a bad mode, and she didn't know why. Also, everything seemed off.  
  
"Mother, why couldn't I stay in Japan and spend spring break with my friends?" Tomoyo complained.  
  
"Well I thought you might have wanted to spend Spring Break with your father and I" Mrs. Taylor said.  
  
"But all your going to do is be in meetings, so what am I supposed to do during that?" Tomoyo complained again.  
  
The plane landed and Tomoyo and here mother got off, once outside the gate they met with Tomoyo's father.  
  
Tomoyo ran over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"Daddy, it's so good to see you again." Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Tomoyo. How is everyone in Japan?"  
  
"They are fine, Daddy." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Sammy, It's so good to see you." Mrs. Taylor said as she kissed him.  
  
"It's good to see you to, my darling." He replied. "Well, lets get out of this stuffy airport,"  
  
"Yes, So, Daddy, Where are we staying?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You'll see later, but right now, your, mother and I have a meeting we have to go to." Sam said. (That's Tomoyo's father's name, alright.)  
  
"But why so soon?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Now Tomoyo, We have asked for someone to take you sight-seeing." Sam said as he drove the Moon Enterprise.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Eriol made his way to his father's office. He spent all day hoping it wouldn't end. But it had. He had done errands like this before; the kids were all spoil brats. Always wanted to take a car to the corner shop instead if just walking there, those type of kids.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Tomoyo went with her parents to an office. There she waited for her escort. She thought it would be some fairly old man, who took forever just to walk the sidewalk. She hated this.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Eriol knocked on the door of his father's office.  
  
"I'm here." Eriol sighed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Tomoyo looked towards the door, she saw a dark blue haired boy, and he looked about her age.  
  
Eriol looked at the girl. She had long purplish-black hair that reached her waist. She looked nice enough.  
  
"Ah, Eriol, I see you have finally arrive. This is Miss. Tomoyo Taylor. You will be taking her sightseeing around London today. Tomoyo. This is my son, Eriol." Mr. Moon told them.  
  
Tomoyo said goodbye to her parents and then followed Eriol out the door.  
  
"So Eriol, Where are we going first?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, miss. I was thinking about going to Buckingham palace." Eriol said politely. (NEVER BEEN TO ENGLAND)  
  
"The name's Tomoyo, not miss." Tomoyo said as she gave him a small glare. She'd hate to admit it, but she thought he was cute, and a little familiar. Eriol was having similar thoughts. She looked almost like the girl in his dream, except, there were some small differences.  
  
They soon arrived at the Palace.  
  
"Let's go inside Miss., I mean Tomoyo." Eriol said as he entered through the gates.  
  
As they entered they saw a short man. He had tanned skin, midnight blue hair, and huge cat eyes.  
  
"Eriol, How good it is to see you, my boy." The man chuckled.  
  
"Good to see you too, Suppi, How's Crystal?" Eriol asked  
  
"She is fine, now tell me, who is this lovely young lady? Is she your girlfriend?" Suppi asked  
  
"What, no. She isn't. Suppi, this is Miss. Tomoyo Taylor. Tomoyo, this is Spinal Sun. Suppi, Dad just asked me to show her around London, that's all." Eriol replied.  
  
"Suppi!" A voice called out "I need your help back here."  
  
"We have company Crystal!" Suppi yelled back.  
  
"Oh who is it?"  
  
"It's Eriol and he brought a friend." Suppi replied. "Eriol, Why don't you help Crystal. I'll Show Miss. Tomoyo around the palace."  
  
"Sure." Eriol said as he ran to another room.  
  
As Tomoyo and Suppi walked along the halls/ Tomoyo asked " Mr. Sun. Why is it that everyone calls you Suppi, when your name is Spinal?"  
  
"Ah, You can blame young Ruby for that. At first I was mad at the name, but I have gotten so used to it, Besides, there is no use arguing with that girl. You know you don't have to call me Mr. Sun. I make me feel old. Just call me Suppi, like everyone else." Suppi sighed  
  
"Alright" Tomoyo said  
  
"Would you like to see how Eriol is doing. I'm sure my wife has him scrubbing the floor." Suppi chuckled  
  
"Sure" Tomoyo said as she followed him.  
  
"Good afternoon." A voice call to the as they entered the room.  
  
"Crystal, this is Miss. Tomoyo Taylor. Eriol girlfriend" Suppi introduced.  
  
"She NOT my girlfriend." Eriol said  
  
Crystal was about the same height as Suppi. She had pale skin and light purple hair. She also had cat eyes. They talked some more until they heard a special announcement on the television.  
  
"There has just been a recent fire at the Famed Moon Corp. Building. It is said that only 3 people have perished, while everyone else made it out. The cause of the fire is still unknown. The three fatality were Mr. Robert Moon, Mrs. Cecilia Moon and Mr. Samuel Taylor." The announcer continued, but Eriol and Tomoyo blocked it out.  
  
"Eriol, I'm so sorry." Spinal said.  
  
"Mother, Father dead. No it can't, It can't. It's impossible. The can't" Eriol kept muttering, his eyes were wide and he had paled.  
  
Tomoyo was in tears. "Papa. Why, you can't die. No you promise. No."  
  
"Miss. Tomoyo." Crystal said. She went up to her and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like some tea?"  
  
"N..No, No thank you" Tomoyo stuttered "I think I should go, and see how mother I doing. God, I hope she is alright."  
  
"I'll come with you. Maybe, they got the names wrong or." Eriol started but then his eyes clouded over.  
  
"Saladra on the count of three." Clow said as he took over Eriol's body.  
  
"One," Saladra said as she did the same to Tomoyo. "Two"  
  
"Three" Clow said as they both teleported to Moon Corp.  
  
Once there they saw that looking for the crystal would be more difficult then they had originally thought.  
  
"Clow" Saladra told him in a silent plea.  
  
"Fine." Clow said before he started to chant. Then two crystals shot out from the debrie and into his hand. He passed one to Saladra and they joined hands before teleporting out of that dream world and into theirs own.  
  
Once there they allowed their present selves take over. Tomoyo got out of bed and went to place her crystal away. On the way there she met up with Eriol. They both put away their crystals and then went back to bed thinking how they would tell the others what happened that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you like. It will be no more then 6 chapters more and we are done. I think it is one more mishap with Sakura and Syaoran then a presentation where you will learn more then Kai's family. Please R&R. I know this was shorter then the other two, but I ran out of ideas. Plus after this story, I have to work on a Yu Yu Hakusho story, which should be up before December of 2003. So I hope you will like it. So until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	30. The Morning After

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28  
  
As dawn came the next morning everyone was exhausted, from the pervious night demon attack. That morning everyone except Syaoran and Sakura were at the Breakfast Table. Fanren hand deiced to cook breakfast that morning. She was a little worried when they came in for breakfast an hour ago. Now she was extremely worried. Not only were they not done, they also showed no signs of finishing anytime soon.  
  
"What happened last night?" Fanren asked  
  
"Nothing" Everyone mummer  
  
"Is Xiaolang or Sakura up yet?" She asked again. This times no one answered.  
  
"Will any of you go and check?" She tried once again, but only got the same answered  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." Fanren said as she started out for her brother's room. There she found them both asleep on the floor. She moved silently and woke Syaoran up.  
  
"Fanren?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Yeah, Tell me little brother, What happened last night?" Fanren asked  
  
"Just a demon attack, That's all. Why?" Syaoran asked as he started to move again. His movement woke Sakura up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked sleepily  
  
"We have school today. We have to get ready, we only have half an hour." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh," Sakura said before the words finally sunk in "HOE! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" With that she ran to her room to go get ready.  
  
"Thanks for waking us Fanren" Syaoran said as he teleported himself to the Bathroom.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran got ready and quickly grabbed their bags and lunch, on the way out they each grabbed a piece of toast. They jogged next to each other. They had told the other to go ahead of them, since they didn't want them to be late.  
  
'Syaoran, Are you alright?' Sakura asked  
  
'I'm Fine, I'll be alright, I know he didn't mean it' Syaoran replied.  
  
'Alright, but.' Sakura started  
  
'We have to focus. We shouldn't have let those six demons sneak up on us. We still have 10 demons left.'  
  
'Yes. Also, my father invited us for dinner at his house again. This time he also invited a college of his, and his family so I.' Sakura told him  
  
'want me to be on my best behavior and not get in any fights with Touya, I know, I know.' Syaoran said as he opened the door to the classroom.  
  
'Yeah, and.' Sakura started  
  
'Don't start fights with Touya and if he starts some I will have to stay out of them.'  
  
"Could you stop interrupting me!" Sakura shouted. Everyone in the classroom looked at her.  
  
"Sorry" Sakura muttered as she heard laughter in her head 'Oh shut up.'  
  
The rest of the day went normal until around 4th period when they felt a demon. They each made their own diversion to get out of class to fight the demon. They quickly defeated the demon and returned to school, totally drained.  
  
"Just our luck to meet a demon who drains magic on a school day." Meling cried during lunch.  
  
"We really need a vacation." Ryo said.  
  
"You can say that again" Eriol said, during the fight he was the most drained  
  
"We really need a vacation." Ryo repeated  
  
"I didn't mean it" Eriol replied.  
  
With that they returned to the classroom and waited for the rest of the day to pass. After school, they all went home. Thee they stayed until 5:00 were they all went their separate ways. Sakura and Syaoran went to Sakura's house; Tomoyo and Eriol went to Tomoyo's house to have dinner with her mother; and Meling and Ryo went Grocery shopping with the Sun Guardians.  
  
As Syaoran and Sakura walked to Sakura's house they were nearly run over by a car. They would of it Syaoran didn't grab Sakura and teleported a few feet away. They watched as the car pulled up to Sakura's yellow house.  
  
"Cards Help us" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time, as they then walked over to the house. Once there Sakura took out her key (house Key, not Magic Key that turns into her staff.) and open the door.  
  
"Dad, I'm here" Sakura said as she and Syaoran entered. They were taking off their shoes when Mr. Kinomoto greeted them.  
  
"Sakura, It's so good you're here. I see you brought Syaoran. Welcome"  
  
"Hi Daddy. Where's Touya? Shaoran forget it, You said you'd behave." Sakura scowled. You see Syaoran was thinking about using a card on Touya, but Sakura quickly took that thought away.  
  
"He's in the living room with my guest, They also just arrived, Why don't you two help me by setting the table. We can do introductions later" Mr. Kinomoto replied with a smile.  
  
"Sure Dad" Sakura said as she and Syaoran went straight to work. Once they finished they heard voices coming their way. They immediately recognized them as Fred Auga and Angelica Five  
  
"Cards Help us" Sakura and Syaoran repeated.  
  
"Five, This is my Daughter Sakura and he Boyfriend Syaoran Li." Mr. Kinomoto introduced,  
  
"Li, as in the Li Clan from China." Mr. Five asked  
  
"Yes, You know them?" Syaoran asked skeptical.  
  
"Of course, who hasn't, They happen to be strong enough to rule the world if they wanted to." Mr. Five replied. Syaoran didn't contractdict him.  
  
"Well Dinner is ready. Have a seat," Mr. Kinomotto said. They all sat down. Syaoran sat the right of Sakura, and on her left was Touya. Next to Syaoran sat Angelica. Across from Syaoran sat Mr. Five with his wife in front of Angelica. In front of Sakura was Fred with Mr. Kinomoto next to him.  
  
The first part of the meal went all right, that was until the demon decided to attack Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran quickly stood up and threw Sakura in the air. There she called out her staff. "Jump!" With that she landed gracefully on the floor. Syaoran got up painfully and pulled out his sword..  
  
"Shaoran, You alright?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Been worse." Shaoran replied. "Plan A"  
  
"Got cha" Sakura said as he released "Sword!" and ran forward. Just as she was about to attack she jumped left and teleported above the demon. Syaoran ran from the right, and when Sakura teleported above the demon, he teleported to the left and they both stuck him at the same time. Destroying him. Syaoran then caught Sakura before she landed.  
  
"That was fun" Sakura said as she jumped down from Syaoran's arms and went to pick up an apricot colored  
  
"That's true. The plan worked" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Sit Mister!" Sakura order.  
  
"But, But.." Sakura glared at him. "Alright"  
  
"Good," Sakura chirped "now stay still you have a tendency to move when Meling or I us alcohol to clean your wounds."  
  
"Do not" Syaoran argued as he winced, but stayed still. "Where did you learn how."  
  
"To patch you up. Fanren and Meling taught me. I believe their exact words were 'that all Li women must know how to patch their son's, husband's, and brother's up, and sometimes Cousin." Sakura answered "Don't really understand what they meant, since I'm not a Li women."  
  
"I think they meant in the future." Syaoran said as he looked away.  
  
"Oh.I still don't get it."  
  
Syaoran sighed "Anyway is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded "Well then sorry about the mess."  
  
"Yeah, so let finish up dinner." Sakura said causing everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
"Kinomotto, we just saw you and Li kill a demon and you act like it's happens everyday" Fred replied  
  
"Well To us it isn't anything special. Besides, I'm hungry." Sakura said  
  
"All right, Then it's a good thing I haven't placed the main course out yet." Mr. Kinomoto said as he went to get the spaghetti.  
  
As everyone helped to get the room back together, A serious look passed over Sakura and Syaoran. '2 demons in one day, I have a feeling a major battle is coming' Syaoran said as he looked over at Sakura. She just nodded.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"How could they have gotten so strong?" A voice cried out threw the dungeon halls.  
  
"Don't worry, Lord. In a few days we will attack." A voice hissed  
  
"Yes lord. The Good shall fall before the evil. Evil shall prevail once more, just as it was all those years ago." Another voice said.  
  
"Good, my demons, Good." The first voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FINNALLY! I finished typing this. I spent over a month with a typing block. I had it written, But I couldn't get it type. I get myself to type, which caused me not to update as I had awhile ago. You know the once every Friday. But I hope you like it. The story is nearly over. Only about 3 or 4 more chapters until I'm finished. In the next chapter you will find out who those voices are. But the person who the demon called lord won't come up next, but later on. So just wait and I'll finish.  
  
I hope you like this chapter. If you do, then please feel free to update, I always welcome them. So until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	31. The beginning of the End

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) __________________ Split scenes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 29  
  
That night Sakura and Syaoran left the house after dinner to avoid as many question as possible. As they came home they found everyone else there. They called a meeting and talked about what happened. They discovered that Tomoyo and Eriol were attacked by a demon on the way to Tomoyo's house and that Ryo and Meling were attacked on the way home from the Grocery's. They had lost the milk, yogurt and all the ice cream because of it. By the end of the meeting they all decide on one thing. The Final Battle would be soon.  
  
Fanren was out on a date with Kai and they wouldn't be back for some time. So they couldn't go and ask them about what happened. So they all decided it would be best to go to bed early.  
  
The next Day, at school, Sakura and Syaoran noticed two things; one everyone was avoiding them and Two: people were whispering behind their back. It wasn't until Lunch they discovered why.  
  
That Lunch, Sakura and the others sat with Chelsea, Zachary, Rita and Naoko. They had just sat down when Chelsea blurted out "Sakura, Are you and Li engaged?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were caught in surprised.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura asked  
  
"You see. Fred and Angelica told everyone that you two got engaged last night." Rita filled in.  
  
"Well you see, We have a complicated relationship." Syaoran replied, Sakura nodded " You see were are partially engaged and at the same time we are not. You see, we might get engaged in the future, that is if we survive this year, since that last time we didn't"  
  
"Why did you have to mention them, We nearly had a Demon-free lunch" Meling Groaned  
  
"Sorry" Syaoran replied  
  
"So it's true. Sakura, you and Li fight Demons" Zachary stated  
  
"Well, Yeah." Sakura replied before she turned to Syaoran and thee others. " Guys we should tell them. I mean we've known them for years."  
  
"Alright" Ryo Replied.  
  
"Sure I guess." Meling said  
  
"It's about time" Tomoyo replied,  
  
"Yes, I'd like to see how our dear leader explains it." Eriol smiled  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to explain it, You should Eriol," Syaoran said as he glared at Eriol.  
  
"I'll just tell them about The Clow Cards," Eriol replied.  
  
"Fine, Sakura you explain how the cards were released and how Tomoyo got involved. I'll explain Meling's and my part. Meling, You explain about the demons; Tomoyo you explain about the other cards; Ryo, you about the guardians, and Eriol you explain your part in the testing." Syaoran ordered.  
  
"Alright, I'm First" Eriol said "Well I'm going to tell you about a story, it's about a great Magician who lived many years ago. He created three sets of Card, and his wife created three other, but we will get into those later. His name was Clow Reed. One card set was called the Clow Cards. They were passed from person to person till a few years ago, where it stopped and landed in a basement. Sakura's Basement to be exact."  
  
"Yeah, one day, three years ago, I came home from school, I was home alone, when I heard a noise, I grabbed my Baton and followed the noise to the basement where I found the Clow book. I opened it and picked up the first card. The Windy. I said its name and all the cards disappeared in a burst of wind. Then Kero, The Sun guardian of the cards, came out and made me a Card Captor. That night, Kero sensed one; it was the Fly. We followed it and I was eventually able to catch it. The next day at school, I walked up to my desk to find Tomoyo there; she showed me a piece of tape she taped. It was me catching The Fly, so from then on, she started to make costumes and tape my captures." Sakura explained.  
  
"My turn." Syaoran sighed. "I guess it would be best to tell you who my ancestor is. His name is Clow Reed. Yes; the very man who created the Clow Cards. My clan elders sent me to get the card and bring them to the clan. Which I tried to do when I first got here, but things changed and I found myself befriending Sakura and in the end helping her. Meling was my fiancée. She came to help me. She is very skilled in the martial Arts, in fact I believe only two people can beat her. Myself and The Fight card and all of its equivalents from the other card set." Syaoran summarized.  
  
"I tell you about the testing, and why I'm here. You see; I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I came here to somewhat force Sakura to change The Clow Cards to her very Own, The Sakura Cards, which she was able to do. I would sent different test for different cards," Eriol replied.  
  
"Yeah like smother her in Sheep, and make fall into an elevator shaft." Syaoran muttered  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you about the Cards. There are six set as you already now." Tomoyo explained "Clow Reed created the Clow Cards, the Reed Cards and the Beast Cards. While his wife, Saladra created the Wolf Cards, the Music Cards and the Raven Cards. Each set has an owner, Sakura has the Clow, now Sakura, Cards, Eriol still has the Reed Cards and Ryo has the Beast Card. Syaoran has the Wolf Cards, I have the Music Cards and Meling has the Raven Cards."  
  
"Now onto the guardians. Each card set has two guardian, one beast, which is the Sun Guardian, and one humanoid, which is the Moon guardian. For the Sakura cards they are Yue, the moon guardian, and Kerobero, the sun guardian. Although everyone calls him Kero. Yue has a false form, which you know as Yukito. The Wolf Cards guardians are Dagger, the moon, and Slash, the sun." Ryo started before he was interrupted.  
  
"You mean, the Dagger who is Li's cousin, and Yukito who goes to the High school!" Naoko exclaimed  
  
"Dagger isn't really my cousin by yes they are them." Syaoran replied  
  
"Anyway, For the Beast Cards it's Eclipse, for the moon, and the sun Guardian is Solus, but everyone calls him Sol. The Raven card's Moon Guardian is Luna, and the Sun guardian is Oracle. The Music Cards moon guardian is Diamond; his false form is Dame Mount. And the sun Guardian is Crystal. The Reed Cards moon Guardian is Ruby Moon, and the Sun guardian is Spinnal Sun, but everyone either calls him Suppi, or Spinal. I'm sure you've all seen them one time or another. Kero false form is a small stuffed animal, as are all the others. Their true form is different. Kero 's is a golden lion, Slash is a green wolf, Oracle is a tiger, Spinal is a Black Panther, Crystal is a giant white cat, and Sol is a leopard." Ryo continued.  
  
"My turn." Meling replied "Now what I'm about to explain to you is a fight that has been happening for years. Back in the years of Clow Reed and Saladra there were other people who made up their group. They were Rouge and Roger, the Defender of the Gate of Fate. Also, Xiaolang and Ying Fa, the Defender of the City of Light. They were all killed by Demons. These demons were all released just recently. And know they are attacking the reincarnations of those they killed. In other words us." Meling said. "I'm the reincarnation of Rouge, Ryo is the reincarnation of Roger, Tomoyo Is the reincarnation of Saladra, Eriol as you know is of Clow Reed, Syoaran is the reincarnation of Xiaolang, which is his really name. Fate is funny that way. As well, Sakura is the reincarnation of Ying Fa."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. I mean, how is it really possible. I mean you have to have." Chelsea stuttered.  
  
"Magic, actually, we are some of the strongest magic users in the world." Eriol replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
With that the rest of the day went normal, except for the fact that on Monday of the next week their class would have a very rich and powerful family came and visit; they would have to bring their family/guardians member to school on that day as well.  
  
During the next week they all trained and became stronger. They spent practically all of their time training.  
  
Finally Monday came, Syaoran went with Dagger and Fanren to school, Sakura went with Mr. Kinomoto, Touya and Yukito. Ryo came with Eclipse, Meling went with Luna, Eriol went with Diamond and Ruby and Tomoyo went with her mother. All of the Sun Guardians came inside the backpack of their master.  
  
As the day began they heard that the speaker would be Mr. Wind. For most of thee day they all felt something bad was going to happen. But it wasn't until noon, after lunch did they discovered what. The class and their family members went outside for the presentation. There they found an unexpected surprise.  
  
"Kai, What are you doing here?" Fanren asked him.  
  
"My father is the one giving the presentation, he wanted me to come." Kai sighed "And I guess you're here with your brother."  
  
"Yeah. But it's fun." Fanren replied as she then left Kai and got into a heated discussion with Ruby, Luna, and Dagger. Kai then left to talk with the guys.  
  
Halfway through the presentation they felt them. Six strong energy, they were the final six demons. The clouds started to grow dark and a flash of lightning hit an area right behind them. Then the demons attacked.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" A voice called out over the screams of scared people. Syaoran and the others along with all the guardians and Fanren jumped up and looked around.  
  
"Demons, come out and fight!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Oh, wee will, we want a battle with you. One against one seems fair. Don't you think? Hey, we'll even let you use your guardians. We always like a little challenge, just you wouldn't be one." A second voice called out.  
  
"We agree, now come face us," Sakura shouted, then six cloaked figures steeped out.  
  
"We will choose who we fight against. And I chose the Beast Cards." A third voice hissed.  
  
"Looks like you're against me. Sol, Eclipse, get ready." Ryo said as he called out his triton, at the same time Eclipse and Sol transformed into their true forms.  
  
"I want the Reed Cards" the Fourth one screeched  
  
"Then I will be your opinionate," Eriol said calmly as he called out his staff. He then looked at Spinal and Ruby. They nodded and transformed into their true forms.  
  
"I want the Music Cards." The fifth Demon said  
  
"Perfect, Crystal, Diamond. Prepare." Tomoyo replied as Crystal and Diamond Transformed into their true forms and she got out her wand.  
  
"The Raven Cards Are What I want." The sixth demon called out.  
  
"Right here. I truly like to fight, and if I am able to do it and Defeat you, then perfect. Luna, Oracle. Get ready." Meling stated as Luna and Oracle transformed into their true forms and as she called out her scepter.  
  
"I want the Clow Cards." Thee second voice said.  
  
"They are the Sakura Cards now. Kero, Transform, Yue." Sakura replied as she called out her staff and her guardians transformed.  
  
"So then, I get the Wolf Cards, Perfect." The first voice chuckled.  
  
"That's would be me, and I'm no pushover." Syaoran growled as he pulled out his sword. Dagger and Slash also transformed.  
  
"Oh, Now this is even more perfect, I finished off the father, now I get to do the same to the son." The demon laughed. "Call me Backstabb."  
  
"My name is Poison," The second demon said,  
  
"The name's Traitor" The third demon replied.  
  
"Call me Venom" The forth demon screeched.  
  
"Death is my name." The fifth demon said.  
  
"Blood is my name." The sixth Demon called out.  
  
"To us a demon is a demon, and it is our responsibility to destroy you." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Fanren, Go heal everyone who is hurt, and get them out of here, then evacuate the area." Syaoran ordered.  
  
And so the fight started.  
  
Syaoran, Dagger and Slash vs. Backstabb.  
  
Sakura, Yue, and Kero vs. Poison  
  
Eriol, Ruby Moon, and Spinnal Sun vs. Venom  
  
Tomoyo, Diamond, and Crystal Vs. Death  
  
Ryo, Eclipse, and Solus vs. Traitor  
  
Meling, Luna and Oracle vs. Blood.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Syaoran, Dagger, and Slash stated to fight. Syaoran knew he would have to us his cards in this battle. So he first use "Shotgun!" But shotgun missed, Backstabb was to fast.  
  
"Take this!" Dagger said as she drew her arm back in forming a bow and Arrow and shot. The arrow separated into many arrows as it drew near to its target. But they all missed and Backstabb threw daggers at Syaoran. Those all missed.  
  
"We have to get him to stop moving." Syaoran growled as he jumped out of the way of another dagger attack from Backstabb.  
  
"Xiaolang, use Desert and liquid. Liquid should turn the sand in desert into a mixture then we'll use our powers." Slash suggested as she threw a blast of air from her wings to try and knock Backstabb down. Syaoran nodded  
  
"That's the best plan we've got." Syaoran said "Desert, turn this area into a desert." The area surrounding them started to get covered in sand. "Now Liquid wet the ah!" Syaoran cried out as a fireball hit him.  
  
"Shouldn't have stopped. Now I've hit you." Backstabb laughed.  
  
Syaoran just growled again. "Liquid wet the sand NOW!" Liquid then wetted the ground.  
  
"What?" Backstabb asked as he started to sink. He clenched his teeth and threw more fireballs at Syaoran, but Slash and Dagger blocked them. Syaoran smiled thanks as he proceeded.  
  
"Frost, Freeze the sand." Syaoran chanted as he froze the area.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Backstabb yelled as he threw lightning bolts at Dagger and Slash  
  
"AHHH!" They yelled as they fell to the floor.  
  
"Slash! Dagger! Are you two alright?" Syaoran asked as he watch them get up.  
  
"Yeah, but he is going to pay." Dagger and Slash Growled.  
  
"Alright both of you use your strongest attack." Syaoran said "On the count of three. Three."  
  
"Moon light Arrow!" Dagger yelled as she formed a bow and arrow and shot it.  
  
"Sunlight beam!" Slash said as she threw an orange- yellow beam from her mouth.  
  
"Arrows! Shotgun! Release." Syaoran chanted as the cards came out and attacked.  
  
Together, Dagger and Slashes Attack with Syaoran's cards, Backstabb was destroyed.  
  
"That was for my Father." Syaoran said as he fell to the floor, followed by Dagger and Slash. He then crawled over to get the crystal. And picked it up. It was forests green one.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Sakura, Yue and Kero started to fight; She first called out "Jump". She jumped out of the way of one of Poison's attack. Yue and Kero were trying to hit Poison, they sent ice crystals and fireballs, but none hit Poison.  
  
"Sakura we need your help." Kero yelled over to her.  
  
"I'm trying. I just don't have enough time to summon the cards I need." Sakura shouted over to them. Yue heard this and shot an arrow, it hit Poison. It allowed Sakura enough time to summon "Windy". Windy attacked Poison  
  
"That won't be enough to stop me." Poison shouted as he threw windy off him.  
  
"Alright then, Windy, Watery, Firey, Earthy, Attack all at once." Sakura ordered. "Yue, Kero, attack from above." Kero and Yue attack from above, they nearly defeated him when they started to run out of energy.  
  
"No, not now, We need more energy," Kero Growled  
  
"Shot and Arrow help me defeat my enemy." Sakura chanted as she summoned 2 more cards "Just a little more. We nearly done it."  
  
Kero put all his strength in hi last fire ball. "This is for Master Clow" Kero said as he fired it.  
  
"And for Lady Saladra." Yue aid as he threw as many ice crystal as he could. Poison couldn't take any more.  
  
"AHHH!" He shouted as he disintegrated leaving a beautiful pink crystal.  
  
"Thank you. Earthy, Firey, Watery, Windy, Shot, Arrow." Sakura said as she fell to the ground and crawled to the crystal. Yue and Kero followed her to the ground.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Eriol, Ruby, and Spinal fought against Venom. Eriol threw fireballs made up from his own magic, while Venom threw acid towards him and his guardians. All in all, Eriol side was losing until he started to use his cards. He first used "Shield" to protect him and his guardians. He then sent out "Flame". Flame went on at full blast knocking Venom to the ground.  
  
Venom then threw a blast of acid towards Eriol. Luckily Eriol was able to dodge. They both then threw a blast of Acid/ Fire at each other.  
  
"Creator, You are going down." Venom Screeched.  
  
"If I am, I'm taking you with me." Eriol said as he put more magic in the Flame Card.  
  
"Master, let us help." Ruby cried out. Eriol just nodded. Ruby shot as many arrows as she was able to and Spinal threw an energy blast at Venom. Together they destroyed him.  
  
"NOOO!" Venom shouted as he was destroyed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Tomoyo, Diamond and Crystal attacked Death. But Death kept throwing a blackish-gray mist that killed anything in its path.  
  
"Day, Attack my foe!" Tomoyo chanted. Day attacked Death. Crystal and Diamond sent their own attacks. There was a giant cloud of dust.  
  
"DidwewinMiss.Tomoyo?" Crystal asked (Translation: Did We Win Miss. Tomoyo)  
  
"No" Tomoyo said as she Quickly called out "Fly" as a blast of that mist just missed them.  
  
"Aqua! Attack" Tomoyo, cried from the air. Diamond and Crystal attacked from behind.  
  
"Damn it, When you all just stay together?" Death growled.  
  
" Never!" Tomoyo said as attacked him with another card. "Trap. Trap my opinionate. Daggers Attack."  
  
"AHHHH!" Death said as he was hit the daggers. He then evaporated leaving only a pile of dust and a light purple crystal on the ground. Tomoyo, Crystal and Diamond all fell to the floor.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Eriol picked up the dark blue crystal Venom left behind. It was next to the pile of dust left by Venom. Demons always seemed to do that, leave a pile of dust with their crystals. They; Eriol, Ruby and Spinal; then walked over to Tomoyo and her guardians to help them up. Tomoyo then went to pick up the light purple crystal.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Ryo, Solus and Eclipse started to attack Traitor. Traitor started to make doubles of him. In total there were 6 Traitors and 1 Ryo, 1 Sol and 1 Eclipse. They each took two. Sadly, they were all losing.  
  
Ryo sighed "Alright. Parrot Card, make an extra copy of Solus, Eclipse, and I"  
  
With that, it was one against one. Slowly they started to win until they pushed him into one body,  
  
"Damn you!" Traitor cursed, as he threw power blast at Sol, Sol moved out of the way.  
  
"Arrow attack my enemy and destroy him." Ryo canted as Arrow came out and attack Traitor. But Traitor dodged the attack, but Eclipse's arrow hit him. Sol threw another blast at Traitor but Traitor dodged but went right in aim for " Blasts!" (It's the equivalent for Shot)  
  
"NOOOO!" Traitor yelled as he disentigats, leaving a turquoise crystal and a pile of dust in his wake. Ryo called back Arrows, Blasts, and Parrot. They then collapsed. After five minutes Eclipse stated "We have to check on Luna, Meling and Oracle." Ryo and Sol groaned.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Meling, Oracle and Luna started their fight against blood. They started with the upper hand, but soon lost it. Meling and Oracle got too cocky,  
  
"You think you won? Well take this! Blood Bath!" As blast of red liquid shot from his hand.  
  
"Fly!" Meling Shouted as black raven wings sprouted from her back. "Hurricane attack!" Luna and Oracle both shot out their attack Blood, dodged Oracle and Luna attack but got hit by Meling's hurricanes. He then shot another attack at Meling and missed. "Crossbow, finish off my foe!" Meling chanted as a crossbow appeared and shot an arrow at Blood, hitting him.  
  
"AHH! I'll get." He never got to finish. He turned into a pile of dust and a blood red crystal. Meling, Oracle and Luna collapsed after they picked up the crystal.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Syaoran, Slash and Dagger walked up to Sakura, Kero, and Yue.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"A little tired, but that's it." Sakura replied. Syaoran nodded in understanding.  
  
"Kero, I was very worried about you" Slash said as she nuzzled Kero.  
  
"So was I Slash, so was I" Kero replied.  
  
"Dagger?" Yue asked  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks, I really appreciate it. And I'm umm, I'm sorry. Xiaolang explained it to me that you never had a chance to go look for me." Dagger said with a slight blush.  
  
"I'm sorry also, I should have tried." Yue replied.  
  
"No, Don't be sorry, I was the one who was rude." Dagger replied.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she ran up to her. "You're alright! I was so worried"  
  
"Yeah. A little tired, but I'm all right. I hope Meling is alright." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"I do too" Sakura replied  
  
"Eriol." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm good. You?" Eriol asked  
  
"Fine." Syaoran replied "Heard from Ryo?"  
  
"No, but he is alright. He first went to Meling  
  
"Yue, Dagger?" Ruby asked  
  
"We're good." Dagger said. "You two?"  
  
"Just tired." Diamond replied  
  
"Aren't we all" Yue sighed.  
  
"KeroSlashareyoutwoalright?" Crystal asked (Translation: Kero, Slash are you two alright?"  
  
"We're fine," Slash said  
  
"Just peachy." Kero said, causing all of them, to look at him  
  
"Did you just say 'Peachy?'" Spinal asked  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Ryo helped Meling stand.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live, you?" Meling asked  
  
"The same." Ryo replied  
  
Oracle ran up to Sol and nuzzled his neck. Sol licked her cheek. She looked at him asking silent "Are you alright," he only nodded. They then walked up to Meling and Ryo.  
  
Luna ran up to Eclipse and hugged him.  
  
"You okay Luna?" Eclipse asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a few bruises," Luna answered as they went up to Meling and Ryo.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo Eriol, and all their guardians went up to Meling and Ryo.  
  
"You guys alright?" Sakura asked  
  
"Yeah," Meling said  
  
"Xiaolang!" Sakura!" Fanren shouted as she ran towards them. "Are you alright. Oh God." Fanren looked at their cloths. It was covered in dirt, blood, dried blood and dust; she would have been more concern if they weren't smiling.  
  
"I'll get the vase." Eriol said as he teleported to it, he picked it up and then returned. They put away the six crystals. "Guys, we're missing one." Meling sighed causing everyone to groan. The sensed a powerful demon, he was by far the strongest they ever sensed. They handed the vase to Fanren. Then they heard an evil laugh, it was echoing around them.  
  
"Now, let the games begin" The voice said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's done! Yes. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. God. It is 11 pages and over 4000, words. I can't believe it was so long, well long to me, it is probably short to some of yours. When I wrote this I didn't even think it was going to be this long. But I did add that part at the beginning about them explaining everything to Chelsea, Zachary, Rita and Naoko. Yes I know I sort of mixed the names from the Japanese version and the American. I know I also did that with Tomoyo's and Eriol's last name. That was only because I had absolutely no clue how to spell it.  
  
Hope you all like it. If you did then please Review, I like it when people review, It make's me keep going. So Please R&R. Until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	32. Xiaolang takes over

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech" 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) __________________ Split scenes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30  
  
The gang looked around trying with all their might to sense the demon. They failed in locating the demon. Then it hit them. The Demon was above them. They all looked up.  
  
"Fanren get everyone out of here, and no matter what happens do not came back." Syaoran ordered. She nodded, grabbing the vase. All the Card Masters stood side by side. The Sun guardians in front, and the Moon guardians behind her.  
  
"Fanren. Before you leave. Please remember; if we fail, tell our family we're sorry." Sakura said. Fanren nodded again and left. As she left she prayed "Be careful Bro. Cuz. All of you. You better survive."  
  
Luna and Eclipse kissed. Both hoping this is the end. Ruby and Diamond did the same. Dagger and Yue looked at each other.  
  
"Yue if we survive, I want to start over." Dagger said  
  
"I think we should to. So don't die." Yue said.  
  
"I'll try." Dagger said with a small smile.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
'Eriol, I love you" Tomoyo told him.  
  
'I love you too.' Eriol replied.  
  
'Good so you better not die, cause if you do OI might have to kill you.' Tomoyo threatened.  
  
'Yes ma'am.' Eriol replied.  
  
'Meling, I love.' Ryo started.  
  
'I know. I do too. But I want you to tell me after the fight. You promise?' Meling asked  
  
'I promise.' Ryo replied.  
  
'Sakura? I . I love you.' Syaoran said.  
  
'I love you too Shaoran. But I don't want to, I don't want you to. to." Sakura tried.  
  
'Sakura, don't worry, you won't lose me. I know we will win. I know it.' Syaoran said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"Ahh! Isn't this sweet? Lovers saying Good bye and promises of living. Oh don't look at me like that. I'm a telepath. I can hear your thoughts. But back to my first point, I must ask; why lie? None of you are going to make it out alive." The voice mocked.  
  
"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted. "Let's attack!" With that they all teleported to the Clock tower. " Sakura, Meling, teleport to the roof of the right wing of the school. Tomoyo, Eriol, Ryo, teleport to the Left side." With that everyone, except Syaoran teleported.  
  
"Oh I see. The Little Wolf is the ringleader of the group. Well let's see how you all react with him gone. Nightmare spear!" he shouted as he threw a black spear at Syaoran. Syaoran tried to teleport but was too slow and got hit.  
  
"SYAORAN!" They all yelled.  
  
"You Bastard" Sakura said as tears fell down her checks. "Light! Attack!" the Light Card came out.  
  
"Pathetic!" The demon sneered. "A weak attack like that can't harm me. The Great Trovlem. Nightmare Blast!" He threw it to at Meling and Sakura.  
  
"Ahh!" They screamed as they were through to the ground.  
  
" Sakura, Meling!" Tomoyo, Ryo and Eriol shouted.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Syaoran woke up in a dark place.  
  
"Where am I, Sakura! Where is she?" Syaoran panicked. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Don't worry young leader." A voice said gently.  
  
"Who are you?" Syaoran asked cautiously  
  
"Well, I you, or better explained you're me." The voice chuckled then stop and muttered something along the lines of ' Damn Clow been spending to much time with him'  
  
"Are you Xiaolang, one of the defenders of the city of Light?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Yes, I see you've done your homework." Xiaolang chuckled.  
  
"Okay, So tell me. Where am I and where are the others?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You have a lot of questions, so I want to you to calm down. I need to ask you for a favor." Xiaolang started. Syaoran looked interested. "I want to fight Trovlem, He sent those people to kill us, and I want my revenge. All I want is to be able to fight him. But to do that I'll need your body to fight. You have gained some of our abilities we had back then, but not all of them. And the ones you have aren't fully developed yet. You can't win with the ability's you have now. But I can us the new ones; I know how to unlock the power. Please. Let me. When the fight is over, I'll let you have your body back. I promise." Xiaolang pleaded.  
  
Syaoran was silent for a few minutes before he responded. "Alright, you can."  
  
"Thank you." Xiaolang said as he started to chant.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Xiaolang took over and saw Sakura and Meling falling to the ground. He teleported and caught them before teleporting to Tomoyo and the others. After Sakura and Meling were hit all the guardians started to attack.  
  
"Syaoran, your alright" Tomoyo said. Xiaolang shook his head.  
  
"I'm not him. But you all must let your past selves take over." Xiaolang said.  
  
"Who are.?" Ryo asked  
  
"Xiaolang" Xiaolang said as he looked at Trovlem. He had taken down Ruby, Kero, Crystal, Eclipse and Oracle. They were on the floor unconscious.  
  
Tomoyo and the others were shocked. But did what they were told. They all closed their eyes. They searched through their minds, heart and finally their soul. Yes, there it was. They were told to switch and they agreed.  
  
Ying Fa opened her eyes. She saw Saladra, Clow, Rouge and Roger do the same. They all nodded at each other and turned to look at Xiaolang.  
  
"Good. Saladra, you attack from the left, Clow from above, Rouge, you attack from the right. Roger from below. Ying you attack from behind, and I'll do a frontal attack." Xiaolang ordered. When he looked up to see who was left fighting. It was only Yue and Spinal. But they were thrown to the ground.  
  
"Guys attack with your strongest attack. I don't think wee will be likely to get a second chance. So give it all you got." Xiaolang told them as Spinal was thrown to the ground.  
  
"Yes Bro." Rouge said.  
  
"Yes Xiaolang." Saladra and Clow said  
  
"Alright" Roger replied.  
  
"Yes, Xiao." Ying Fa said.  
  
"Alright." Xiaolang said. Yue was finally thrown down to the ground defeated. "Let the final Battle begin NOW!" Xiaolang shouted as they all teleported to their spots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. I know it is short. The next one probably won't be any longer. But I would have combined them, but as I typed this ending it sounded well so I just left it. The next chapter will have the fight, and in thee next chapter the 'price for defeating Trovlem and the demons will be revealed, but I only really state it in the final chapter. 2 chapters away. So please R&R. until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


	33. The end

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech"; 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) __________________ Split scenes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Saladra and Rouge took their spot; they were waiting for Xiaolang's signal. Saladra would use here strongest attack: Music Blast. It was a blast of invisible energy only detectable by it's sound. Rouge would use her Raven knives. It was a shower of sharp knife-like raven feathers.  
  
Roger and Clow were on the ground. When Xiaolang gave the signal Clow would teleport Above Trovlem and attack with his strongest attack. Magic beam. It was a beam of pure magic. Roger would use his Beast Blast. It was tiny consecutive beams of magic with animal energy.  
  
Ying Fa was behind Trovlem. She would attack with her Cheery Blossom blast. It was a blast in the shape of a Cherry Blossom. She waited until Xiaolang contacted her. It was a more powerful version that their reincarnations had. Their reincarnations could only talk with their soul mate, while they could talk to each other.  
  
Xiaolang waited until he saw the others in position. He knew they were waiting for him. God did he hate being leader. If he attacked too soon, and then it would all fail, too later they would be killed. He was going to use his Howling Wolf Sword. He smirked another power they had their reincarnations didn't. They could create attacks with their own magic, not from cards.  
  
'Everyone. One the count of three Saladra and Rouge attack. On four Clow teleport above Trovlem. On six you, Ying and Roger attack, and on ten I'll attack.' Xiaolang told them. 'One. Two. Three!'  
  
"Music Blast!" Saladra shouted  
  
"Raven knives!" Shouted Rouge.  
  
'Four!' Clow teleported, when he reappeared he was above Trovlem and heard Xiaolang shout Six in his head.  
  
"Magic beam!" Clow shouted.  
  
"Beast beams!" Roger shouted.  
  
"Cherry Blossom Blast!" Ying Fa Shouted.  
  
'Eight, Nine, Ten!' Xiaolang then yelled aloud "Howling wolf Sword!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Trovlem was attacked from two sides. He was strong and had his guard down thinking he won. So the surprise attack hurt, before he could do anything he was attacked from behind, below and above. So he was in an awful state. He would have attacked if Xiaolang hadn't slashed at him. Trovlem moved out of the way, but not quick enough, he got one arm cut off.  
  
"Damn you!" Trovlem cursed.  
  
"No! That should have worked. He should bee dead." Xiaolang shouted. 'Alright everyone. We got him hurt so attack at will.' Everyone did.  
  
"Song of Hope!"  
  
"Raven Claw attack!"  
  
"Beast Spear attack!"  
  
"Magical Magician!"  
  
"Sakura Petals beam!"  
  
"Electrified Wolf Sword!"  
  
All those attack hit. A cloud of dust appeared.  
  
"Careful everyone" Clow said. "He is still alive."  
  
"Your right. Now try my attack. Darkness Blast." His blast hit everyone except Xiaolang.  
  
"NO!" Xiaolang shouted as he saw his friends fall. "Howling Wolf Sword!"  
  
"H that won't beat me!" Trovlem said as he blocked the attack. "Sword of Darkness!" A dark sword appeared in his hand and was about to slash at Xiaolang.  
  
"Sword of Light!" Xiaolang shouted as he blocked Trovlem's attack. There was a clash. One side was dark while the other was lighter. Slowly the light side started to over power thee dark until Xiaolang's sword broke Trovlem's.  
  
"NO!" Trovlem shouted as he was sliced into two by Xiaolang's sword. Xiaolang smile. The fight was over, and this time the good have won. The fight had taken place in mid air, where he was using another power their Reincarnations had: Levitation. He started to fall from the lack of energy and magic left in him.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Saladra and Rouge started to cry tears of happiness. They had won Roger teleported to Xiaolang and brought him to the ground before he broke his back with falling 30 or 40 feet in the air. Ying Fa ran up to him and started to hug him. He had fallen unconscious during the fall. One by one all the girls fainted from Exhaustion, and Clow and Roger just fainted for no good reason.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
They were all in a white room. Floating in the middle were Sakura, Syaoran, Meling, Ryo, Tomoyo and Eriol. They were all asleep until the woke up with a jump. They fell to the floor and Groaned. When they stood up they looked around.  
  
"Where are we?" Meling asked.  
  
"It's called a Destiny Room." Rouge said  
  
"Did you win the battle?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Yes you did Descendent." Clow said with a slight smirk.  
  
"What's a Destiny Room?" Eriol asked.  
  
"It's a room that shows your destiny, it shows all you have to do." Saladra explained.  
  
"But why is it all white?" Tomoyo asked "and why are we all in here together?"  
  
"Well you see it's all white because you've finish your destiny. You have nothing left to do. As well the reason you're all in here is because your destiny were all tied together." Roger explained.  
  
"Look, we don't really have much time, that is unless you want the Guardians to think you all fell into a coma." Ying Fa scolded "You see, well you see. Umm, Xiao, you take over." Everyone face faulted.  
  
"Okay. Leave me all the dirty work. You see, We were, well, you see we were immortal." Xiaolang sighed as he finished.  
  
"What? How? When? Why?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Well For 'What', you are immortals, 'how' is because well, it's was part of your destiny, but not. You see, you have to be an immortal to be come defender of Fate or city or ever a Creator. " Rouge started to explain.  
  
"And for 'When' it will be when you are around 20. And for 'Why' it's because you are the last reincarnation of our souls." Roger explained.  
  
"If you were immortal, then how did you die?" Ryo asked  
  
"Well you see, we weren't immortals yet. Rouge and I were about to become immortals, Clow and Saladra had about a month to go and Xiaolang and Ying Fa were going to become Immortals thee day after they were killed." Roger explained.  
  
"If you are an immortal, you can still die, but that person has to be stronger than you." Saladra finished  
  
"Well, I say We have had enough chit-chat." Clow started  
  
"Wait how are we immortals? Our parent weren't" Eriol said.  
  
"Yes it's true. You are immortal but your children won't. In fact you will all be the last immortals ever." Xiaolang explained.  
  
They nodded  
  
"Alright you all should wake up. NOW!" Ying Fa said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sort I know. But like I said in the last chapter that it would be. There is one more chapter left before it's finished. The next one will have years go by and don't be surprised if it also is a little short. I hope you all like this story. Please R&R. until next time.  
  
C-ya 


	34. aftermath

I don't own ccs. "This is for Speech"; 'Mind talk/ Thoughts' (My notes during the story) __________________ Split scenes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Syaoran woke up next to Sakura and Meling. Ryo was next to her and Tomoyo and Eriol were a few feet away. He looked round and saw everyone was waking up.  
  
"So" Syaoran started unsure how to talk about it. "Were immortals now."  
  
"No wee should be in a few years though." Eriol corrected.  
  
"Should we tell the guardians and our family?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, but not now. Let's not tell anyone what happened." Meling spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, let's just keep it to our selves and continue to train and learn, at least to finish High school. So we don't look 20 and are in 10th grade." Ryo agreed.  
  
"Yes, that seems to be a good plan." Sakura agreed as well.  
  
"Guys, Let's just find the others and tell them that Trovlem was defeated. We also have to erase the minds of a lot of people so they don't remember what happened today." Syaoran organized.  
  
Sakura called out Erase and Eriol called out Memory. They both erased the memory of everyone except their families and close friends. Meling then used Modify to create false memories for them.  
  
Once they finished they left to look for the Sun and Moon Guardians. They walked a bit to the area where the Sun and Moon guardians had gone down. When they arrived they Found Touya, Mr. Kinomoto, Mrs. Taylor, Fanren and Kai were helping them.  
  
"Guys, we're glad to see you alive." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura?" Kero asked. He was so wrapped up in bandages that he looked like a mummy. "Are you alright?"  
  
"We're fine. Tired and in need of a long vacation, but fine." Sakura said.  
  
"We will have loads of time for that, remember." Meling muttered.  
  
"That's good." Fanren said.  
  
"Yeah," Dagger agreed. Then she remembers the prophecy "The prophecy. What was the cost?" They all looked at the floor. They didn't want to say it right now and they all knew it.  
  
"We don't want to say it right now, but we will tell you all in 30 years." Meling suggested. "But you'll probably figure it out before hand."  
  
Fanren realized something wrong and decided to change the subject. "So where is the crystal?" Their eyes all grew large. They had forgotten the crystal. The all started to hover and flew towards the area they fought at. This left the adults, and Guardians Sweat dropped but about 10 seconds later they returned with a beautiful black crystal.  
  
"Here." Syaoran said as he and the others landed back on the floor. He tossed the crystal at Fanren.  
  
"So when did you learn to fly?" Spinal asked.  
  
"We can fly?" The gang asked, this caused the adults and Guardians to sweat drop again.  
  
"I thought all we could do was levitate and hover." Eriol stated, their sweat drops grew bigger.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
So after High School they all went their separate ways. Syaoran went to college with his major being business and archeologist Sakura went to the same college but her major being a model and Linguistic, her minor was agriculture. And later became a world Famous Model. Tomoyo went to College to be a fashion designer and Architecture, hr minor in college was agriculture She later became a world famous Fashion designer. Eriol be a teacher and Lawyer. Ryo became a computer analysts and a world famous code breaker and Hacker. His Hacker name was BeastMaster. Meling opened up a Martial art School and became a teacher there. She also went to college and majored in Army Strategizing. She later worked a couple of years for the military.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped aging at the age of 20, Eriol and Tomoyo at 22 and Meling and Ryo at 21. Sakura and Syaoran got married and had a son named Soujirou and then a daughter named Natasha. Ryo and Meling had a son named Eric. Eriol and Tomoyo had a daughter called Amy. Syaoran was in charge or the Li clan until Soujirou was 18. Natasha was 17; Eric was 16 and Amy was also 17, at the time. That was when Syaoran gave him the Clan surprising everyone except Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meling and Ryo.  
  
Fanren and Kai got married and had three kids. 2 daughters and one son. Amara, Emily and Ty. Amara was 22 when her uncle gave up the clan, Emily was 17 and Ty was 20.  
  
Dagger and Yue got married, along with all the other guardians.  
  
As expected Everyone noticed that after a few years none of them past the age of 20-22. So finally 30 years after the battle with Trovlem, Sakura and the others gathered everyone together up to tell them the price of winning.  
  
"So, what was if." Touya asked impatiently. He had gotten together with Kaho, and married her.  
  
"What do you think it was?" Meling snapped.  
  
"Meling" Ryo warned  
  
"Sorry." She muttered.  
  
"Well I want to know something father." Soujirou asked, he had been in charge of the Li clan for almost a year now. "Why did you give me the clan. I thought it was only pasted down if the pervious leader dies."  
  
It is. But I can't keep the Clan forever." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Wee learned, 30 years ago, during the battle with Trovlem, that we not strong enough to defeat him, so we allowed our past selves to take over. After the battle we woke up and found ourselves in our Destiny Room. It was pure white, meaning we had completed our destiny. That was when we discover that we had received a curse on us." Sakura started.  
  
"We were told that once we were in our early 20 we would stop aging," Tomoyo continued.  
  
"So you got eternal youth, what's wrong with that?" Mrs. Taylor asked  
  
"We are, we are." Meling tried to speak, but couldn't as she started to cry. This had surprised all of their children, they had never seen their Auntie Meling, who server in the army and never cry, actually cry.  
  
"Your Immortal, aren't you?" Dagger said in Realization.  
  
"We are, and we will be the last of them as well." Ryo stated sadly.  
  
"What do you mean Dad?" Eric asked  
  
"We will live until someone stronger then us is able to kill us." Ryo continued.  
  
"We weren't sure we were immortals until we turned 40 and we all still looked in our 20's. We knew then we were immortal." Eriol explained.  
  
"That was our price. It was our Mortality that was lost. We will have to watch all those we care for, even our own children die, while we never grow old. It is a horrible price." Sakura cried.  
  
"We have decide to leave. We know where the Gate of Fate is. It is the place where the City of Light was; we are going to live there. Meling and Ryo have the gate to protect, Eriol and Tomoyo must continue where Clow and Saladra stopped. Sakura and I must go and protect the area. When we went to college we took up subject that would help us. Sakura's modeling, Tomoyo's fashion designing, and Ryo's Computer programs all brought in money, My business skills managed it. Eriol went into teaching so he could go out and tell us what has changed every century or so. Sakura's linguistic and my archeology we discovered where the area is. Tomoyo is architecture and had the designs for the building. Eriol Lawyer skills got us the land, and if any one suspects anything, Ryo can hack into their computer. Meling's Army knowledge and Strategy can help us if wee ever encounter some one evil that comes our way. Tomoyo and Sakura's agriculture skills can help us with the plants we should keep in there." Syaoran explained  
  
"You've had this all planed out for years haven't you." Yelan said with a small, sad smile on her face.  
  
The gang nodded.  
  
"We wanted to wait until our children were old enough to take care of themselves." Eriol said  
  
"When are you leaving Daddy?" Amy asked  
  
"We will be gone by the end of the month." Eriol replied calmly.  
  
"We were also wondering if Luna, Eclipse, Diamond, Ruby, Yue, Dagger, Kero, Slash, Crystal, Spinal, Oracle, and Sol would want to come with us." Tomoyo told them "We would understand if you don't."  
  
But they all did want to go. They built a beautiful castle on the area. There was a long hallway that entered to the chamber where the Gate of Fate was. The castle was built out of gold and white stones. On one side was a forest that was where wolves, ravens, foxes and more live. It was on the western side. The east of it was where the stables were, and to the south was where the gardens were. The stables had about 20 horses, and the gardens were filled with Cherry Blossoms, Plum Blossoms, Apple Blossoms, Tulips, Roses and more. On the North side there was a gate. They built a 40 foot wall all around it. Meling put a spell on it on the area to hide it from everyone.  
  
And so they lived. Every century or so they would go out for decade and work, as a teacher, Fashion designer, model, Martial art Teacher, Computer programmer/annalist or business executive. They would also always check up on their great-something grandchildren.  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So how do you like the ending? I have been working on this story for almost a year now and I've finally finished it. I'm so happy. I hope you liked the ending of the story and don't find it stupid or anything like that. It took me months to figure out the best way to write it. I will have a Yu Yu Hakusho and a yugioh one out soon. I'm also thinking about writhing a sequel to this, it wouldn't be as long, but it would have to do with one time the leave the castle, It's just a thought. If you think so then tell me in a review. So please red some of my other story, and until next time.  
  
C-ya. 


End file.
